


The pink haired guy.

by waterdancerr



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Clubbing, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Dancing, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Drama, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Established Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Siblings, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Multi, Music, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Past Abuse, Prostitution, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Protective Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Protective Park Jimin, Romance, School Dances, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Short Chapters, Slow Romance, Swearing, Sweet/Hot, Worry, Yoonmin Bingo, lonely yoongi, suga is the youngest hyung, yoongi is obsesse with jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 51,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterdancerr/pseuds/waterdancerr
Summary: Min Yoongi just moved to attend the school he dreamed of where he will finally study music for 4 years. He left everything and everyone behind, including his 5 years girlfriend, to focus on school only. But on his very first day he meet this  pink haired guy and can't get him out of his head as he's always seem to be randomly crossing his path .What is this guy name? What is he doing here? How old is he? What with that cute smile of his? Is he flirting with everybody or? Does he eat properly? Why does he look so tired today?Fuck.Why do i want to know all those things?DISCLAIMER:English isn't my first language, i might make lots of mistakes, so you can tell me off for it if you like, i won't bite. This is my first BTS fanfic, hope you enjoy !





	1. 'Sugar'

There are a few little things i can get myself to do when i get up in the morning and none of them include being in the loud crowd of a small café and getting almost step on three time already. _I maybe short for my age but it doesn't make me a target for you big hairy feet,jackass._ I would gladly say those words out loud and start a fight but it's my first day in school today and i can't be late.Anyhow I'm too fucking tired too even use my voice right now.

I feel like i haven't talk to anyone out loud for so long. Usually i would have to make conversation with my mother as we have breakfast together, that's one of her request; talking during meals. She thinks its a family moment and that if i want to eat her food i don't have a choice. I don't really mind, she doesn't ask too much of me my mum, she's pretty cool with all my life choices and she did took care of me my all life; i owe her that much.

But now I'm living hours away from my home town, in my own apartment.

I do have a roommate,but I've been living here for a week now and i barely saw him.

He wasn't even here the day i arrived, it was a bit awkward, like i was intruding someones home. Well it's not like he have much things in the commune rooms, it was mostly empty until i receive my stuff and that's not a lot either. I guess we're both not into decoration and furniture. I haven't been in his room though, maybe he got everything in there, he did told me he took the biggest bedroom.

We talked a couple time,when he actually spend more than 10minutes in the flat to get something. Maybe he got a girlfriend-or a boyfriend, how could i know?- who own a better place and just spend most of his time with them.

I don't know much about him. Well, he told me his name at least, Jung Hoseok, and that we go to the same art school. He's in his third year and have dancing as a main subject but he's also into producing music like me. I think it's cool to have something in common with my roommate, maybe he won't be too mad at me when i work on my music at 3 am -if he's actually going to be there an entire night.

I eventually arrived at the top of this endless queue, i clear my throat briefly to finally use my morning voice and ask the waitress for a latte and a blueberry muffin. After i paid for it i go sit wherever i can.

*

I'm almost to lost in my texting and it take me a few seconds to notice the voice calling my name. Well not exactly my name.

«Sugar»

A young waiter with pastel pink hair is looking right at me with a smirk while i get up a bit too quickly. I come to the counter nearly falling on my feet.

«Sugar».

His voice is not really loud but i can detect the tilt of amusement as he say it again. He's looking at me in the eyes still smirking, i take my stuff and i don't know why i feel the need to explain myself. But the pink haired guy don't let me a chance to talk as he go away carrying on to do his job. I feel frustrated and a bit embarrassed.

I gave up giving my name to waiters in café long ago, they never get it right so I rather give them some word i think of. I use 'sugar' out of habit because it was sort of a jock i shared with my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend i think, I'm not really sure yet.

I take a last look around to try to catch a glance at the cute pink haired guy but he's out of sight already. I sigh and look at the time on my phone. Shit I'm going to be late.

I hurry up outside hoping i won't get lost on my way to class.


	2. 'creep'

I make my way out of my last class of the day, I didn't even have my first dance class yet and I'm already tired. I think my brain is going to explode from excitement, it may be hard to see on my face but I really liked every bit of that day.

"Hey! Yoongi right ?" Asked a tall boy while grabbing my arm.

I remember him being next to me in the history class, but I didn't pay much attention to him or his name. I such in a good mood that I don't even try to to get rid of him.

I nod to him and am about to ask his name or whatever he want for me.But he doesn't give me the time to open my mouse.

"My name is Kim Taehyung. We share a few classes together, do you live on campus ? I can tell your new here, we should hang out some time, I'm sure we could help each other out."

I raise a eyebrow and look at his hopeful expression, I can tell he mean no harm. I guess I can give a shot to some social interaction. I give him a small smile and he seem to relax a little.

"Hi Taehyung. You sure talk a lot." I laugh softly, and he give me a shy smile. "I don't live on campus but near by and yeah I'm new."

"Alright I knew it ! I saw you look at your map way to much, next time feel free to ask me, this school is like my home. I know all about it."

"Aren't you a first year too ?"

"Nah,I kind of... well, Its my second first year, let say I didn't took it seriously enough the first time."

"I though they didn't allowed second chances."

"They don't. But it was special for me I guess. Anyway, I attend to never be a first year again no worries!"

I give him a funny look, this guy is weird for sure. But hell, if he did it all already he sure can help me with some stuff, like finding where does fucking lockers are.

Taehyung show me to my locker even if I don't have anything to put in it today. We talk a bit more on our way. Turns out he live nearby and have almost the same classes as mine.

He's cool, he's not as loud as I though he would be so I did enjoy talking with him.

After we get out of the lockers area, he doesn't go home with me cause he have a friend to meet or something and I'm glad cause I really just want to walk with my music and jump on my bed as soon as I get home.

On my way I pass by the cafe from this morning. I find myself looking at the window to see if the pink haired guy is working. He don't seem to be in there, with that hair color I would see him for sure if he was around.

I shake my head and keep going, what kind of creep I am, looking through windows to look at a stranger...

When I get home I don't even eat anything and just lie down on my bed, I fell a sleep while texting, my earplugs still in my ears.

*

I woke up way too early in the morning, jeez it's 5am... I fell asleep before the sun yesterday.

I stretch my rusty muscles and go look for some food.

I find a note on the kitchen bench :

_Hi roommate ! You were a sleep last night when I came home so I think I ate the last bit of food we had.. sorry about that xxx if you want to go grocery shopping by today it be neat ! I will get us some takeaway for tonight, hopefully we both be home at the same time._

_Hobi <3_

_Ps : you really need to give me your number_

_Pps : you're cute as a button when you sleep_

What a bastard, I'm so fucking hungry right now I haven't ate since lunch... Wait, did he watch me sleep ? The guy has no boundaries christ !

I think about storming in his room to take a revenge but if he's going to treat me to dinner tonight better not making an enemy out of him.I'll do it later, depends on how he turns to be like tonight.

I eat the last muesli bar I had in my bag and an Apple I find in the fridge. That will do for now.

I start working on a new song I thought about in class yesterday, thinking about all the muffins I can buy in the cafe later.

After I took a shower and get my stuff, I head outside. I leave a note to Hoseok as well with my phone number and don't forget to call him a creep.

The cafe is less crowded than yesterday cause I'm so early. I let myself look for the pink haired guy, but he's still nowhere to be find, I take my order and go wait around the counter. As I sit down I take an other look around and feel awkwardly nervous when I see that he's here.

He's cleaning the table next to mine, he's kind of short, maybe shorter than me, and his hair are really pastel pink. I'm staring at him and as if he noticed he jerk his head on the side and our eyes meet. He's smirking again as if he remembers me. I feel my cheeks getting hotter as I remember I gave the name 'sugar' again. I don't know why I feel embarrassed about that, i usually don't give a shit about what people think. But his cute eyes and his little smile make me feel so self conscious.

"Sugar"called the waitress.

The pink haired guy giggle and leave me to feel like a fool while he pass by me to go behind the counter.

I take my stuff and catch his smiling eyes one last time, raising my brows at him as to ask what's funny.

I don't even realize I'm smiling before Taehyung greet me at the school gates.

"Well someone is in a good mood today!"

"Huh? Yeah... I guess I like this school too much."

"Well everybody who get to go there should love it. It's a really good school, we should feel lucky to be here."

"You especially, look like you had special treatment."

Taehyung laugh awkwardly and mumble something before answering.

"Yeah I'm too talented to be throwing out of here."

I wonder what he actually do to be in this position, I know they never give second chances to the ones who failed, they told me enough time during the interview. But I'm not about to ask him if it makes him uncomfortable.

We make our way to class and I'm quite thankful to Taehyung who's showing me the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up a school, it's an art school kind of like a university but really expensive and hard to get in. It's nothing i ever seen before tho.


	3. 'Genius'

Taehyung is in none of my other class this morning. In the last class before lunch, I'm sitting to a weirdly stylish guy, I wonder if he can put on any outfit and still look this cool.

We end up sharing a computer, he seems to really know what he's doing, even more than I do and I'm pretty good at mixing.

"Wow, wait. How do you possibly know all that stuff?"I ask in admiration after a while.

The guy look at me with a smart smile "I'm a just a genius."

I give him a suspicious glare and he giggle. "Ok I've been taking this class the past year, but I'm also a genius, with an advantage."

"So you're doing your first year again? Your the second person I meet who did that, I really though it wasn't an option."

"Oh it's not. I see you've met Taehyung, he's got a special treatment for some reason. But really if you fail you're out."

"Do you know him ?"

"Just trough rumors, I don't really pay attention to it but apparently it was a big deal. Never mind, I'm actually a second year, I just take this class cause the teacher want me to be her assistant next term."

"So you're really are a genius."

He laugh and jock "I which my boyfriend could hear you."

That made me laugh, the teacher call out to us and we start working again. He's a great partner, I think he might really be a genius.

*

"By the way I'm Kim Namjoon." He tell me as we gather our gears on our way out.

"And I'm Min Yoongi."

"Well Yoongi would you care to join me for lunch ? I take it as a first year you don't know much people do you ?"

"True, I do have a roommate who go here too but I don't see him that much."

"I had a roommate last year too and trust me I couldn't get ride of him, you're lucky."

We head to the campus cafeteria and I grab some food while he go get us a table, apparently his boyfriend made him a lunch box, I couldn't stop myself from laughing when he told me that.

I find him at a table laughing with someone, It take me a second to realize it's my roommate sitting with him. He raise his head and called at me loudly.

"Oh oy Yoongi, you awake! Come sit with us, is it your first time at the cafeteria? I'm glad you find me we need to catch up!"

Namjoon look at the two of us in surprise.

"How do you know each other? Wait don't tell me you're the cute roommate Yoongi!"

"What?" I say staring at him in shook.

"Do you know him as well?" Ask Hoseok pointing at Namjoon's face."What a small world!" He exclaimed after I nod.

"Oh god, you're so out of luck Yoongi, you get the most annoying roommate ever."

"Hey that's rude men! I'm not that bad, it's not my fault if I'm no housewife like that husband of yours."

"So I take it you were his last roommate ?" I ask to Namjoon smiling at their little fight.

«Yeah he was, until he ditch me for love. And better food mostly.»

«Oh shut up Hobi, we were basically the three of us living in this small dumpster»

«It wasn't so bad, i have to make my own lunch now... And I have nobody to remind me about going groceries shopping and buy healthy stuff.»

«Come on you're a grown boy, you figure it out and anyway you've got yourself a great roommate right? »

«i wouldn't know that, he's always sleeping.»

«What the hell, you're never even in the apartment !» I exclaimed pointing at him with my fork. 

«Cause when I'm here you're sleeping.»

«Jeez! That's not accurate, if you only come back at night of course i'm asleep, don't you sleep at night ? You only come back to eat my food and creep on me. And anyway where do you even spend your days ?»

The both of them are looking at me eyes widen now, i frown my eyebrows and shake my head asking them whats wrong.

«Wow! I didn't know such a small and cute person could get so scary!»

«Yeah you've got some killer eyes Yoongi, i can't tell if you're actually mad, i kind of want to apology now.»

I laugh at them cause they're so extra and i don't want them to think i was that upset. I know i can be scary but i wasn't trying to be, I'm not so good at making friends, i wouldn't want them to avoid me though.

They laugh with me and we keep on talking, they know each other since high school, they've been roommate for two years in our actual place and two years before somewhere else .

«We met Jin our first year in the city, i live with him now, a bit faraway from school but he needed to be close to his work as well so we compromise.»

 

«It was love at first sight, so annoying to be the third wheel.» Said Hoseok rolling his eyes while faking a pouting face.

«It was not. We were all friends and you love being our third wheel don't lie.»

«I do miss hearing you fu...»

Namjoon shut him up by hitting the back of his head. They fight a bit and i smile at the nice feeling it is to witness a good friendship. It remind me of my own friend and i look at my phone to answer my last texts.

I must have been lost in my texting for a long time cause Hoseok is almost shouting my name to caught my intention. I raise my eyes from my phone to listen to him.

«I was asking you if you had some friends here but since you seam pretty addicted to your phone you must have someone back home, is it a significant other?»

«God you sound like my grandmother.»

«I'm an old soul. So is it? Did you leave someone back home?»

I'm not use to talk about my relationship and feeling to almost stranger but they got me trustful with their friendly talk and i think it would be good for me to speak a bit about it, i never really have closure on that.

«I have a girlfriend yeah, Hina, well we're not really together. We're high school sweet heart, as they say. But she's doing her thing and i'm doing mine and she's my best friend so we never actually broke up.»

Hoseok raise a eyebrow at me, «Are you in open relationship then?»

«Mmh,yeah i guess. We said we weren't going to be tied up to each other, that we should see what we can do by ourself and if we meet new people so be it.»

«You don't sound so excited about that. Was it her idea?»

«Yeah it was, i don't really want to build up a new thing with someone new. I like what we had and i came here to study not finding love or whatever.»

Namjoon look at me with a cheeky smile «Right, that what i told my self before we move here.» That made Hoseok laugh, then he tell me that he don't do relationship either since his started this school, «Lack of time not sweet ass.»

 

Hoseok begged his friend to come over with Jin tonight, saying he would get food for everybody and won't even ask him to do anything. I kind of picture Jin with a pink apron and flower in his hair because of him. They made me promise to be home after class, i guess i have a date.

*

I hangout with Taehyung between our classes, he's fun to be around. I never thought i would met great people so fast, i'm not so much of the social type i had a few good 'friend' back home but really I was mostly with Hina. That's why i didn't want to break up, she's my only real friend.

We exchanged our numbers before he left to meet up with someone.

I make my way home after doing some shopping, as i pass by the café i look for the Pink haired guy like i did yesterday. I don't put to much though on why i do that. The others waiters must think i'm such a weirdo...

Once again i don't see him so i just carry on, i don't know what i would have done if he was here anyway.

*

I had a few hours to work before the boys arrived. I didn't even let myself rest on my bed knowing i would have fall asleep as soon as i close my eyes. I wonder how tired i would be after i start those dancing classes i sign up for.

Jin turns out to be really handsome and nice, he wasn't wearing anything cook or housewife related. I'm almost disappointed.

They all get along so well, it's almost hard to see who's dating who. They include me in all their conversation and let me in most of their inside jock, their really easy to be with. I learn that Jin is in an internship as a cook in a fancy restaurant and that is «gifted» with an angel voice, according to Hoseok.

«It's such a waste of talent that is not making the all world enjoy it, but it's the same with is cooking. He should work in a singing restaurant!»

«Like hell. That's so cheesy, my voice is only for you guys you should thank me instead of whining.»

«i'm thankful» Say Namjoon with a gummy smile and pink cheek.

Hoseok roll his eye and shout «Oh cut the shit Moonie, i don't want you making out in front of the kid.»

«Am I the kid in this odd scenario?» I say half laughing.

«Yeah your the maknae here, i must preserve you from those nasty kid»

«Shut up Hobi, you sound like we're some horny rabbit.» Laugh Jin pushing him away.

We all talk, drink beer and laugh a lot, until i just can't keep my eyes open.


	4. 'Sugar daddy'

Once again i'm in the café next to my apartment. The pink haired guy is here, i saw his hair as soon as i came in. He's taking the orders today.

I came here every morning for a week. He was always here, calling me «Sugar» with his sweet voice and smirking. He'll always look me in the eyes for a few seconds and letting it go when he's on the edge of laughing.

But i never got the chance to talk to him. Today i just want to tell him that it's not my name, even if that's pretty obvious.

When i get to the counter my heart is racing. I feel stupid, what's wrong with me? I'm just taking a fucking order here.

«Good Morning, what can i do for you?»

I'm face to face with the pink haired guy. Damn.

His cute voice made me shiver, his smiling at me as usual. I ask for a latte in a croaky voice. I clear my throat after words and his smiling with his eyes, he doesn't ask me for my name and just write something on my cup, it make me shiver again. I smile at him after we finished, i feel like he doesn't use the same tone of voice with the next customers.

I wait for my order trying not to stare at him, he's still taking the orders i won't hear him calling me today.

«Sugar Daddy»

I look at the waitress my mouth wide open. She laugh at me as i take the cup. I catch the pink haired guy's eyes, is trying hard not to laugh. I shake my head at him out of spite. What is it with this guy?

*

I meet with Taehyung at the front door, we seem to have take this habit. Since we share half of our classes we spend a lot of time together. For now i had only lunch with Namjoon and Hoseok, Tae always have somewhere to be. He's quite well known in the school, i don't think it's in a good way though. He's friendly with a few people and doesn't seem to be bother by the weird look some gave him. I never asked him what's his story, but i don't really mind. What matter is that i like him and that's it. He seem to be pretty close with the person he go meet everyday but i never met them and he doesn't talk much about it.

*

My last class of the morning is dance. Finally; my nemesis. Unfortunately Tae is not with me for that, it would have been easier with a familiar face around. At least he won't see me make a full of myself.

I don't see him at first, i don't really know how i could have miss him and his flashy hair. When i enter the room i don't bother taking a look around cause i know i won't be seeing any of my new friends and i don't really want to see all those people who certainly going to be better than me. I go sit in a corner pretending to stretch as we're waiting for the teacher. And i see pink pastel hair.

He's standing in the middle facing the mirror like he own the place. He's stretching his tiny body as if it was made of gum, he's by himself but a lot of the others students are looking at him. Some seem to be gossiping and some look envious. I wonder what i look like while i stare at him like a creep.

Shit how could i know he was attending this school too? I never saw him here before and it's not like anybody can not see him. I don't think he saw me yet, not that he will remember me... Well he did make fun of me in a public place earlier this morning.

The teacher finally comes in and greet us all. The pink haired guy smile at her as if he know her and she nod back at him. So he's not a first year either? I feel like i don't know anything about this place anymore.

He's in the front raw, obviously as i'm in the back hoping the teacher won't ask us to swap lines. I took dance classes before, but it's not really my thing.

As we get through the class i can see that he's too good to be in the beginners class. He's good, real good. I kind of hope he won't see me trying to pull it of in this class.

In the end i'm dead tired and just let myself fall next to my bag as i drink from my water bottle. He didn't went for a drink or anything, he's in front of the mirror, right in the middle of the room moving is body to a beat only him can hear. I watch him and i lost track of time, everybody is gone now. He finally stop being in his head and squat as if for resting a bit. I decide i have too live this damn room and stand up, as i walk behind him, i glance at the mirror and he sees me. I don't know if he realize i was here all along. He raise his eyebrow and show his usual smirk at me.

I stop and we stare at each other some more. I decide i have to tell him now before i coward from it.

«Just so you know, my name is Min Yoongi.»

His smile widen, «I like Sugar better.»

«Sure you do, you've got a daddy kink or something?»

He giggle and stand up to turn and look directly at me. «Not that i know of, would you like to find out?»

I raise my eyebrows, fucking hell, he's really playing with my nerve. «I don't think i'm much of a father figure.»

«Yeah you way to cute.»

I try not to give away my nervousness, he seem to enjoy himself too much.

«Why are you in this class? You clearly don't need it.» I ask trying to get my confidence back.

«I take them all. All the dance class i can, there's always something to get from them, look, today i got to see you dance.» he say in a cheeky voice.

«So you take those class to pick up beginners? That a lot of hard work.»

He laugh, «Yeah it's not always worth it. But you're sure nice to look at Sugar.»

I shake my head slightly, i can't say if is he flirting with me or just messing around. He's so confusing, well i may as well get along with his game.

«Are you really making fun of my dance skill right now? I'm a first year, give me time and I'll kick you ass soon enough.»

He laugh and take a step back from me. «Come on then, i'll love to see that. And just so you know; i'm a first year as well Suga.»

What? The guy is even better that the teacher! «Are we already at the nickname state? I don't even know your name.»

«You'll find out soon enough, let's remain strangers from the café for now.»

«Why? Are you into mysterious creepy hook up?»

«Can you stop assuming i'm so horny? It may be true but it kind of killing my mysterious act.»

«How can you be mysterious with that hair of yours? You're killing your game all by yourself.»

«True. But it make me look more innocent don't you think? It's all part of it.»

«So you want people to see you as an innocent mysterious sexual addict who hit on armless people. Is it working?»

«You're definitely not armless, but who says i'm hitting on you?»

«You're such a flirt that's unbelievable.»

«I know.»

We stare at each other some more, both smiling because of our weird talk, until the teacher come back and say something about working on some jump. Obviously she's talking to the pink haired guy and i don't really want to stay here more and make her think i want to practice during my lunch break. He's back in front of the mirror getting ready to keep dancing, as I leave i take a last look at him and i see his cheeky smile in the mirror.


	5. 'Chiminie'

I don't see the pink haired guy anywhere since the dance class last week, he's not even at the café anymore. I would ask around for him if only i knew his name, i'm sure Hoseok must know who he is since his majoring in dance. I could ask him about a pink haired guy but i know he's going to make a big deal at of it and i don't even know why i want to know his name or even see him again. I only have one dance class a week for now, so i probably won't see him until then, will we keep doing our little flirting talk? I wonder if is not flirting like that with everyone, i shouldn't care though.  
I didn't have much time to think about the reasons why i care, this week end i start working on school project and new music with Namjoon, we're quite good together. And as always i try hard on my stuff, i barely sleep last night i'll probably fall asleep in music theory. It's not a big deal since i'm a head of what we're doing and Taehyung will be there to help me catch up, but i don't want the teacher reporting me. This school is more important than my sleep.

*

«Is she you girlfriend?»  
«What?» I was so caught up on my texting that i forgot i was suppose to listen to what Taehyung was telling me, honestly i'm so tired i can't barely keep up with anything right now.  
«Hina, the girl your texting all the time. Is she your girlfriend or something?»  
«Oh. Yeah she was back home but we're not anymore.»  
«You sure talk a lot for exes, that something i wouldn't be able to do.»  
«She wasn't just my girlfriend, she's my best friend and if i'm honest she was my only friend growing up.»  
«Hey that's cool i'm the same, i didn't have much good friends growing up but i met my best friend in primary school. We moved here together to be in this school.»  
Weird, i feel like we should have see his friend if he was here. «That sound sweet. Are you living together?»  
«Yeah, i feel like we barely see each other though. It's his first actual year and is always practicing or working somewhere. I have to go make him eat and go home everyday or else he would spend all his time in here.»  
«Wow he sound intense.»  
«Yeah he really don't want to screw up.»  
«Don't we all.»  
«I'm gonna go get him now, do you want to come along? I'm sure you hit it of and we're going your way.»  
I fallow him to the dance buildings, he talk to me about how they use to dance on the street in their home town. They seem pretty tight, it make me feel nostalgic. 

*

I'm waiting in the hallway by myself, Teahyung had to take a call outside, he sounded nervous about it.  
I shouldn't have come along with him, i could be taking a nap right now... I have to keep myself awake so i walk and i take a look around. I hear the loud music coming out from one door that's cracked open, i snick a peak inside and finally see 'him'.  
He's dancing by himself, his pink hair flying around his head while he moves.  
I stay breathless at the door, he's fucking amazing.

When the music end and he stops all movements i can hear his hard breathing. He bend over to rest, i'm still watching him laying against the door. He end up falling on the floor, i almost move to him but he turn his head and catch my eyes.  
«Are you stalking me now?»  
I'm still shook by what i just saw and i blink at him.  
«Cat got your tongue Suga?» Damn, how does he manage to make everything that go out of his mouth so dirty whereas his voice is so cute.  
«I'm just kind of amazed. What are you doing in this school, you should be in a ballet or something.»  
«I'm flattered but you're not exactly an expert, i bet you couldn't tell i made three steps mistakes and was almost out of count a couple time.»  
«If i was paying attention to details i would have, for the counting at least, but your dancing caught up all my attention.»  
«Did it? You're really getting to me sweet Suga.» He say those words smiling at me cheekly and touching his pink hair with one hand. I sight, this guy he's sure getting to me.  
«Hey here you are!» Shout Taehyung while he rush inside the studio. «Oy Chiminie, did you sweat enough for today?» As he say those words he squat next to the pink haired guy and put his arm around his shoulder and pull his head to his own chest.  
«Fuck Tae.» Moan the dancer.

As i watch them touching each other all joking and so affectionate, i realize the pink haired guy and Taehyung's best friend are the same person. And Taehyung just gave away his friend name.  
The boys seam to remember their not alone and move away a bit as they stand up.  
«Hey Yoongi let me introduce you to this guy properly, Min Yoongi meet Park Jimin. And vice-versa»  
I smile as i take a good look at the said Jimin up and down, he seems upset, maybe he really cared about he's little mysterious act.  
«Nice to meet you, Chiminie.»  
He rolls his eyes and touch his hair again. «So you're the cute guy Taehyung never shut up about. I should have guess that, he always get the new student.»  
I raise my eyebrow at them, it's the second time i'm refer to as «the cute guy» when i get introduce to someone. I don't think i like it so much, it make me feel smaller than i already am.  
«And how do you refer me as?» I ask Jimin in a player tone.  
«If i was to talk of you to anyone i would certainly refer to your sweetness, Suga dear. Or you creepy stalking ass.»  
«Calm down, i never stalked you, you just happened to be in my way a lot.»  
«Waw, you met already? That's funny, we should so hangout now, no excuses bros!»  
Jimin punch the back of his friend head and they fight a bit while he take his bag and get ready to leave the room.  
We end up all walking together in the hallways. Taehyung seem obsess with his phone, his friend take it away from him and ask what's up. They must be very close to allow themselves all this snooping. «She called me earlier, two times actually but i was in class.»  
«Fuck what did she have to say?» Taehyung shrug and look at me with the corner of is eyes, «you tell me about it tonight stop worrying Tae.» Jimin voice his really soft, he put back the phone in his friend hand and Taehyung just take a deep breath.  
«So where did you two meet?" Ask Taehyung after a while, i can tell he want to change the subject or just change his mind.  
"At work" says Jimin in a neutral tone.  
"What seriously?" Taehyung shout in surprise stopping our walk, i raise my eyebrows at him as I don't understand his overreacting.  
"The cafe Tae, were I was working last month, calm dawn would you"  
"Oh right, that would have been fucking weird." Taehyung laugh awkwardly.  
"What do you mean ?"I ask still lost by his reaction.  
"Nothing, don't mind him his just extra for no reason."  
As he say those word Jimin put his arm around his friend and whisper something in his ear that make them both giggled. I shake my head at them and decide it's time for me to leave and meet with my pillow.  
Taehyung want us to head home together but Jimin say he's got something to do and someone to see "or someone to do and something to see, as you prefer." They both laugh and I give him a funny look as he smirk at me after saying that.

Taehyung and I walk home together, I don't ask him what this job thing was all about even if I really want to. We don't talk about Jimin or how we met, we just discuss our school project for history and or teachers. I feel that he want to keep me from asking about his call and how it change his mood when they talked about it. I want him to tell me about it and it's not just out of curiosity it's because i care about him after such a short time and that's surprising. I want us to be friend for good, but i'm not that good with relationship so i just shut up and get on with the school talk. He show me where is their place, in the building across the street from mine.  
I tell him who's my roommate and he's all excited cause he use to hangout with Hoseok a lot before, apparently they stop because their schedule were to different. We promise each other to grab dinner in one of our place this week if we don't have to much work.


	6. 'relationship'

This school is taking all my time and that's a good thing. With all the work they give us I don't have time to think about anything like why I don't see Jimin anywhere but in my dance class.  
Ok that's a lie, I only have time for that specific subject which is Jimin.  
He doesn't work at the café, he was just filing up for someone, as Tae told me after I ask. I only let myself ask a few insignificant questions to not make him feel like I have too much interest in his friend. Anyway I don't have time to go queue in the café every morning so that's a good thing.  
I think it's fair to say I made friends. Good ones. I'm impressed in myself cause I never tried to be friends with those guys and they still want to be it. Namjoon spend a lot of time in our apartment cause it's near to school and also because with Hoseok and him we're working on a rap project. We go at Jin's and his place too, he's got way more stools than me and I now understand why our apartment appeared so empty when i first move; Namjoon buy and keep so many crap. He's got a thousand little figurines of anime, shelfs full of books, CDs or DVDs and so much clothes. They've got a two bedroom apartment so he can put all his things somewhere.  
Jin is weird, not Tae weird but yeah, he is to me. He does bad dad jocks all the time and the first time he tried it on me I just give him such an annoyed look that he burst out laughing. Now he find funny to tell me a new jock every time he sees me. I thing Namjoon and Hoseok made a bet on how long I'll take it and how i'll kill him when i'm done with it. 

I never went in Tae's place even if i'm dying to see what Jimin's life is like. Fuck am I that obsess with this guy? What's wrong with me!  
But tonight I invite him over to eat pizza and play video games, we decide that we really needed a time off. He didn't tell me if Jimin was home, I let slide that he could come but didn't actually invite him. Not that we're talking.  
In our dance class, he dance. He act like nobody's there, he's in is world. But if I arrived early -which I try hard to do- he'll find my eyes and we'll exchange some glare and smirk. We'll throw some words at each other sometimes if there is only the two of us left at the end, we mostly flirt or he does and I give him killer stare. Which makes him laugh. I only see him once a week and that's not enough, I do try to see him when I loose myself in the dance building or fallow Tae around but most of the time I fail.  
There's a few things we don't talk about with Tae, the first is who's the woman with whom he's talking sometimes and always come back nervous or sad from their call. The second -my favorite- is Jimin. Well more 'What the hell Jimin is doing in general', Tae do talk about some funny memories of them growing up, about the song they record together and how his dancing he's amazing but that's pretty much it. Once he mention Jimin's little brother, because he was also dancing and singing with them back home and they miss him lots. But he got weird after remembering that so I never ask about it either. I think those things are not actually taboo, but their uncomfortable and I don't know how to deal with the sadness I can see in his eyes. We're not close enough for me to hug him even if he's actually really touchy, all of my new friends are like that. It's really new to me, being pull into hugs for no reason, I complain most of the time even if it's not so bad. 

I told Hoseok that I was having a friend over and we were ordering pizza, he was excited that I was making friend beside him, Namjoon and Jin. I think the three of them took over my parents jobs. 

*

“Take that bitch!” Shout Tae as he kill our last enemy, we both let out a victory cry and stand up to dance around.  
“Damn Yoongi I didn't know you could be so loud!” Say Hoseok as he enter the room, “I thought we were gonna have a good relation with our neighbor.”  
I turn and call out to him so he can see our score. Tae salute him by a hug, i'm surprise but I guess he got very excited, I am so myself and I let Hoseok hug me as well.  
The three of us are now eating pizza and we take turn playing. Turns out they now each other way more than I thought, I listen to their catching up with one hear. Until I hear Jimin's name, and give them my full attention. Hobi ask how Jimin is doing and Tae says he's better now that he start school for real but it's still hard for him as he can't get in touch with his brother anymore. Apparently their parents founds out how Jimin is making money and they don't want their youngest son near him.  
“Last time I spoke with Kookie he was really down, he can't use his computer and phone as he wish, he called me with a friends phone but he can't do it much cause he doesn't trust anyone at school. I think his parents buy his friends of.”  
“Wow what a bunch of psycho! Did Jimin went home since last time?”  
“Nah, he can't and i think he don't want me to go either. I ask my mum to go check on Kookie though, but they don't want her around either.”  
“Fuck that's harsh. No wonder why he got so shit face the other night.”  
“That was bad, thank you by the way Hobi, if it wasn't for you he would have end up in some deep shit.”  
“It's what friends do right? Even if we're not together that doesn't mean I stop caring about him.”  
“What?!” I almost choke on my pizza and Tae is slapping me on the back. “What did you just say?”  
Hobi look at me in surprise and laugh as I try to figure out what he was implying, and just finally ask “You two were together?”  
They both laugh and Tae answer while putting an arm around me “Jealous?” He laugh more seeing my blank face “No we weren't, Hobi was dating Jimin for what two minutes?”  
“It wasn't that short, i'm sure Chiminie can do a lot less than our few weeks.” Jocks Hobi.  
“You and Jimin were dating?” I must sound a bit to concern cause they both look at me awkwardly.  
“Well we were friends and it was more a few hook up than actual dating, Jimin don't do relationship and I don't have time for them, so we tried something at least.”  
As I hear that my mood get down. Why do I fucking care so much about Jimin not doing relationship? Or is it that i'm bothered by the fact that my roommate shared something with him and I don't? All this his making my belly twist.


	7. 'Hina'

I called it a night after the all Hobi/Jimin discussion. I couldn't take it, them saying that Jimin never sees the same guy twice was making me sick.  
I'm to obsess by this guy? I want his flirting with me to be special.Is it just because I want him?  
Fuck. I do. But I don't want to, it's too much work trying to get together with someone and his friend said Jimin is not available. Maybe I just need to hook up with him, to know how it is to put my hands in his shiny pink hair, touching his hot skin and kissing his full red lips. Shit I want him. I feel my body getting hotter at the thought of his sweaty body against mine and the sound of his sexy voice calling my name.  
Ok I clearly want to sleep with him, no doubt. That should be easy right? We're basically talking about sex every time we interact, and mostly about getting at it. 

Who the fuck am I fooling? I don't want to sleep with him and just keep on our routines. I wouldn't. Especially now that I heard the concern his friends have for him. How apparently something went wrong with his family and they shut him down. It makes me think about his sweet eyes and cute smile, I want more than fuck with him.  
I care about him yet he's still just a stranger.  
I need more than our ten minutes joking around after dancing, I just don't know how to do that.

I pick up my phone to call Hina, she's the only person I can talk about it since I don't want to ask to much of Tae and Hobi. Plus she knows me more she will tell me what I need to hear.  
“Hey Yoongi, what's up?” I smile at her voice, it's been so long since I hear it. She sound concern and sleepy.  
“Hi Hina, How's thing?  
-Cut the shit babe, what's wrong?  
-Fuck, you can pretend like we're polite people.  
-Yeah well it's 1 am, some of us use the night time to sleep not think about shit.  
-Sorry about that, I didn't even realize the time.  
-So what's so important that keeping you from getting your beauty sleep or doing music?  
-Well, you know this guy I've told you about?  
-The boy with the cute face, the hot booty and the incredibly pink hair? Yeah you only talk about him.  
-Shut up I don't. And I certainly never said anything about his 'booty'. I wouldn't dare, we're suppose to be together remember ?  
-Right, well we can't fuck from where we are so I wouldn't be surprise if you want to have some sexy pink haired guy going down on you.  
-I forgot you was so rude, that's why I'm never shook by my roommate.”  
She laugh as I roll my eyes, she always was all about sex talk. I usually just ignore her but it's impossible on the phone.  
-Come on Yoongi, you can tell me what's wrong now that we salute each other properly?  
-Ok. So I just learn things about him like real personal stuff and I don't know what I should do about it. I feel like I should actually talk to him or because our relationship some how evolve but it's not really fair as he probably don't know that I know.  
-How did you found out those things then ?  
-I heard it from his friends. I wasn't ear dropping, they talk about it in front of me.  
-Must mean they truly trust you or else that they're really dumb ass friends.  
-Right that's helpful.  
-Why don't you see him out of class since you have the same friends?  
-He's always too busy or I am and anyway we never discuss an extra scholar relationship.  
-Maybe you should then.  
-I won't.  
-Stop being such a scaredy cat.  
-I can't, I won't find the right words and stuff and he kind of making me feel weak every time I see him.  
-Gosh you've got such a big crush!  
-Yeah I feel like a fullish fanboy.  
-You so are !”  
She laugh at me and makes jocks about starting a website on him and opening fanclub. I chuckle and roll my eyes again. That happen a lot when I'm with her.  
"-You should make something up with his friends, just say you want to form a boys band or something.  
-You wish, you're dying to have a good reason for making full size posters of me.  
-Come on that would so work! Or you prefer to put a note full of glitters in his locker?  
-I feel like that he would actually like it in some level but I don't want to ask him to prom, I just want to know him better.  
-Try hanging more with his friend and make him feel welcome in your house, I guess that's all you can do. But if is not available, I mean, there's no forcing him into it...  
-Yeah. Sound annoying, I'll just forget about it.  
-Like hell! Come on Yoongi you're doing so good so far, making real friends and enjoying school. I'm sure you can make it, you're finally having social interaction!  
-I'll see what I can do. Don't worry ok?  
-I'm not, cause I now he won't resist you. You did win me over why can't you do it with somebody else?  
-It's not exactly the same, we were really young and you were lonely and desperate. Plus it sort of happened, I didn't try anything.  
-True enough. You'll figure it out Yoongi. And you can always talk to me about it you know that? I won't get mad.  
-Right. Why don't you talk about those kind stuff with me then?  
-It's just that i didn't met anyone serious or do anything so interesting. There's nothing to tell.  
-So you did hide something from me!  
-Ok ok. It was just a lot of making out, nothing big. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.  
-No it's fine Hina, I know you will get over me eventually.  
-But you sound so conflicted about the all thing, if you don't like it we can make things different between us you know that.  
-I really don't mind, I never did and I won't. We're thousand of km apart and you're always horny so I was expecting it.  
-Are you implying I'm a slut?  
-No I'm just saying your ass is always on fire but you can call yourself a slut if you want, nothing wrong with that.  
-Never mind. So you don't want to bang your pink boy?  
-Shut up please.  
-I know you want it Yoongi kun.  
-Don't put hentail shit on my mind Hina, you're so cringey when you do that.

We laugh together and talk more about her life over there and our schools, it's nice talking to her. I feel more light headed about the all thing, even if she didn't actually said something I didn't think of.  
It's just good to talk about it, maybe I should try talking to my new friends about important stuff instead of avoiding everything all the time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I create a character here, the ex girlfriend/best friend, Hina. I wanted some female characters even if they're minor cause 7 boys it's lots of characters, plus i made them all gay/bi/pan but well you saw the pairing, so no much room for women in there.  
> I kind of thought about Hinata from Naruto but just for the name and that i want her to be Japanese (and the physic i you like) beside that she have nothing to do with her. She won't be in the story much as i have too many characters to deal with, she's mostly part of Yoongi's past.  
> I guess it's not a really interesting chapter in term of the story but i feel like it is if you want to know more about Yoongi's characters flow.  
> But the two next chapter are all about Yoonmin interaction beware ! xx


	8. 'Healthy'

I'm drinking smoothy with Tae at the cafe in our street. It's been a few days since I learn the things on Jimin's family and I still never said anything about it, neither did he. I plan on doing it today and starting with a soft subject, one step at a time. There's no much people in the shop at this time, it's the middle of the afternoon. We had a class cancel and have to work on our writing but elsewhere in school was to loud for us so we just head here.  
"Tae." I start a bit nervous about the all thing, I'm not use to be personal and intrusive with anybody. He raise his eyes to look at me.  
"I want to talk to you about something but I'm not... Well if you don't want to answer it not big deal."  
"What is it?" He said smiling while putting his head on his crossed hand.  
"Just, I was wondering... Why did you and Jimin suddenly stop hanging with Hoseok since you were so close? Did something bad happened between y'all?"  
He raise an eyebrow as to say 'that's all?' I wonder what he was expecting.  
"Jimin and I got in some troubles when we start school. Well it's more because of things we did and people we got involve with. We have a bad reputation now and that made us stay away from others. We don't trust anyone easily, you know Jimin wants his brother to move here but his parents heard things about us and they're hard to deal with. Also, we work to much to have time for others I guess."  
I stay silent a moment taking all this information in. And i remember something weird;  
"Then why did Namjoon pretend like he didn't know you when I asked him?"  
"He's overprotective of his friends, I guess he prefers not getting into details and all. Or maybe he's a shame of our choices... He always acted like our big bro' and also, I think Jin was hurt that we fell apart like that."  
"Why are you staying with me and telling me all this then?"  
"Good point. I guess that strangely, I trust you, I think I liked that you didn't know anything but still didn't ask much. And you really don't give a shit about rumors, I mean you could have asked about me to pretty much anybody and learn the all story, you'd just have to listen the whispering when I'm around."  
"I never be too involve in school activities."  
He laugh and I smile, I don't know what they've done to be put apart like that but I'm sure they don't deserve the harsh treatment.  
"Why don't you hangout at my place tonight? I can make us real good noodles." He laugh again and tell me that he and Jimin don't cook much, they ate only noodles for a month. Honestly that's the same at our place but I can make some efforts for other people.  
"Why don't you tell Jimin to come along then, I can make you something healthier and eatable. I'm no cook like Jin but I can handle some veggies and stuff."  
He smirk at me "You know I thought you were finally gonna ask me about Jimin, but you sound like a real gentleman avoiding the subject and all."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can tell you're interested in him but yet you're staying out of his way and don't even ask all you die to know to his best friends. I never met someone so cool and patient."  
"I don't..."  
"Its ok lover boy, you're not the first one I deal with, I would tell you not to loose your time on him but you know what, no pain no gain"  
I shake my head not quite understanding where he's getting at but I take it he will probably invite Jimin tonight.

*

Hobi won't be here tonight, I feel a bit relieve cause I didn't want the two of them to talk about whatever they use to have. I'm still cooking when I hear the knocks on the door. I shout at Tae to enter and keep cutting my carrots.  
"Oy Yoongi ! You really are cooking!" Cheers Tae in his loud voice, I turn to threaten him with a knife but I stop right away as I catch the eyes of his best friend. I open my mouth in surprise, I wasn't really expecting he'll show up, Taehyung never said he will for sure. I want to actually put the knife at is throat now, he did it on purpose.  
Jimin smirk at me as he move a hand trough his pink hair, he's wearing really tight jeans and a loose jumper; cute and sexy. How is that even a thing?  
Tae come to me and put an arm around me as he whisper "Shut your mouth your saliva is dripping." I shove him away and turn to see if my water is boiling as he laugh at me.  
"So sweet Suga can make healthy food, I'll never though that of you" Comment Jimin in an amused voice.  
"Thinking about me much?" I say looking at him. He smiles as always but don't answer.

The awkwardness of Jimin's presence in my home soon fade away as he makes himself comfortable pretty quick. He and Tae look around the living rooms and comment everything they see by jocks. They both act like such children. I realized now that Tae's way too calm when alone with me. With his friend he loses his usual coolness. They're loud and are now messing around the tiny kitchen trying to still the food I'm cooking. At some point I decide to give them both tasks so they stop driving me crazy. I'm proud of myself as I did a good parenting trick, they do behave better when they have something to focus on especially since Jimin is starving. Apparently he didn't eat since lunch, with all the dancing he does I wonder how he still manage to stand up.

*

As we're sitting around the table eating my not-to-bad veggies plate while talking about silly things we did as kids, Tae's phone start ringing. I heard that tune from his phone before, it's always bad news. Jimin grab it before Tae can do anything and he hang up as soon as he take a glance at the screen.  
“Does she call often?” He ask bitter.  
“Yeah. She mostly just want to talk, nothing bad.” Tae say starring at his plate like he tries to hide his face from us.  
“Talking to you, or just calling you, or whatever she does. It hurts you. Nothing good about that.”  
Tae shakes his head and look at him “It's just that- I just miss her sometimes.”  
“I know that, I understand. I miss him too you know but that doesn't do me any good I can tell you that much.”  
Jimin sound really upset and Tae look sad as usual when that person call him, I don't know if I should say anything or even maybe leave -which be weird since it's my kitchen- but they sound so serious about the all thing it makes me uncomfortable.  
Jimin inhale loudly and say in a calm voice “If you want me to call her and make her stop just say the word and I do it. OK?”  
Tae nod and bite his lips. He finally looks at me with an awkward smile and apology “Sorry about that, it's... She's my ex. She's far away now and it's been a long time but it's still hard... I wish I could stay friends like you do.” I smile at him and reach for his shoulder.  
“I understand, relationships are hard. You know I'm only friends with Hina cause we always been like that, we never date in a conventional way I guess.”  
“Yeah we weren't conventional either i guess, but we definitely never been friend before getting together.”  
I glance at Jimin, he's looking at his plate thoughtful. I wonder if he was talking about his ex as well.  
What happen to them both? They sounded so intense, how come they seem to have been trough so much at such a young age? Hell I feel old thinking that.  
I really want to cuddle them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Next chapter is called 'sleepover'.   
> Ahah.


	9. 'sleepover'

After we finish eating I treat them with ice cream and it certainly was my best idea ever because the sweet favor lift the mood in a second. They turn back into two excited kid, less loud though, which was nicer than the deep talk from earlier.  
When we're all full we decide to watch a movie, but since their back on naughty kids mode, it take hours of fighting about what we should watch to just decide on watching whatever cartoon shows on TV.  
We get all comfy on the couch ready for a sleepover with lots of pillows and blankets that I mostly stole from Hobi's room, I don't even know if is spending the night out but whatever. It's my revanche from all the snooping on me sleeping, I know he did it more than once, he half confess it the other day when he came home drunk.  
Tae is on the smallest sofa by himself and Jimin and I share the other one. I think he did it on purpose, I don't know if it's for me though.

* 

Tae's not long to fall asleep, I would already have been as well if it wasn't for the cute guy sitting next to me. He's awake too, though he must be tired from all that he does all day. Maybe he's staying awake for the same reasons as me.  
“Stop doing that I beg you.” He whisper to me in a supplicate tone. I turn my head a bit to look at him, we're facing each other and my heart skip a beat or two. “Doing what?”  
He poke my jaw, “The thing with your tongue. Every time your deep in your thought you play with it. You even stick it out sometimes or lick your lips.”  
My eyes widen, how does he... I realize I'm bitting my tongue right now, shit he's right I do that a lot. Does he look at me that much? “Why should I stop?” I ask.  
“Cause it's really distracting me from watching the telly, sleeping or whatever activities that doesn't involve me playing with your tongue.”  
I blink at him and feel my guts turning upside down. He's so close to me, I'm suddenly aware that we never been this close before. His eyes go from mine to my lips and as I open my mouth to tell him anything I can think of he grins widely and giggle. “Ow Suga, you're so easy to mess with.”  
I roll my eyes and punch his shoulder, he's now laughing openly. What a dick, I'll never understand what he want from me.  
“Come on don't pout, I'll stop I swear.” He come closer to me and give me a gummy look, I don't push him away but I roll my eyes again. Our bodies are entirely touching, and my belly is still twisting around.  
“Ok. I tell you what sweet Suga. I'll be serious for tonight if you are. Unless you want to get your beauty sleep.”  
I look at him suspiciously for a second, his stare and his smile are to intense i don't know how i will survive it all night. “Why not I can get away just fine with a few hours of sleep. What about you? Aren't you gonna collapse in practice tomorrow?”  
“Nah, I'm use to it, I usually work at night so I can't sleep before dawn.” I don't know how he's still alive, working all night, dancing all day. That's not healthy. My worries must show on my face cause he pat my legs and whisper in an exasperate voice “I'll be fine.”  
I take a breath and decide to try something. “Ok lets do a truth for truth game; I ask you a question and you ask me one.”  
He smirk at me “And what happened if I don't want to answer?”  
“You get a dare.”  
“Did you just made this up for us?”  
“Yeah, I figure you really enjoy games and anyway it's pretty easy right? Do you have so much to loose Jiminie?”  
“No. I start.” He bit his lips and stare at me while thinking of a question.  
“Why are you friend with Tae?”  
I raise my eyebrow at the suspicious tone of his voice. “Why not? He's nice, real fun and he help me catch up in class when I fall asleep. He's a great friend to have.” I'm half joking but he seem to like the answer so I ask back “Why does it look like you don't belong in first year?”  
He shake his head “That's easy, Tae could have tell you that I'm sure. Don't you guys ever talk about me? I'm shook.” I roll my eyes and sign at him to answer. “I was taking classes to be ready for the audition. They don't do that often, I was lucky to be taken.”  
“How?” I ask without thinking. “I can be really persuasive. You just blow your next question by the way.” I curse and he giggled. “I'll ask two in a row then! Why do you give 'Sugar' at the café? Don't tell me it's because you're sweet please.”  
I wonder if I want to tell him the truth, that was the only mysterious think about me. I don't think I want him to give me a dare though, I'm sure he would make me do something crazy. “Well you gonna love that, it's a sexual reference. I rather not give you details just let your imagination go wild.”  
He's grinning so much I can't keep myself from laughing, he pokes my thigh “I knew you were dirty as soon as I met your evil eyes.” He laugh too and I really try to not guess what he think I did.  
“Since we're in the sex talk you won't mind me asking. Did you slept with people other than your girlfriend?”  
I give him an annoy glare at that question “That's a really truth or dare question from high school kids.But yes, I didn't only slept with her.”  
We keep on playing for a while asking each other armless question about our life, skills and sexual kink. Nobody got a dare for now until I ask about what's his job about. “I rather you don't know.” He say twisting his mouth.  
“Then i'll give you your first dare. Be ready Jiminie.” I smile cheekily at him and he shake his head saying he's not scared of a cutey like me. I think about it for a few minute, I know what I want him to do to me. But I'll feel it'll be wrong asking this kind of things as a dare. “I dare you to take me to your favorite place in this city on the week end.”  
He looks speechless, it's not like he was expecting something perverted right? Was he? Fuck he did! I raise my brows at him and bite my tongue to not laugh. “Tell me you didn't actually thing I would ask you to get naked or do something to me.” He chuckle and shake his head. “I wasn't expecting this. So you're the romantic type? I have to give you smelly flowers to get into your pants?”  
I push him away slightly “I'll appreciate if you don't treat me as a sexual object please. Beside I never implied it was a romantic get away, as far as I know your favorite place could be the public bathroom. That won't be so romantic.”  
“It can be a good place for some kind of date, I'll show you sometimes.”  
“Oh my god you're so perverted! You never cut it off do you? Have you ever been arrested for sexual harassment?”  
“I'm sure you don't mind it, don't pretend Suga.” As he say that he put a hand flat on my thigh, I give him a dark glare hoping he won't see the redness of my cheeks. 

We keep asking some stuff for ours, not really playing the game anymore, our voices are slow as we're to tired so talk. We're both side by side, his head he's on my shoulder and our legs are tangled. He asked me about life back home so I tell him all about my mum and how awesome she is. She's the only family I have, my dad died when I was a kid and I don't have any siblings. When I'm done with the funny memories of my last birthday, I ask him about his family. I feel him tense against me so I reassure him that he don't have to if he doesn't want me to know.  
He just breath loudly and whisper “I'm not in good terms with my parents, they don't approve of my choices, my friends or my life in general. The only family that matter to me are my brother and Tae.” I find his hand and squeeze it as I feel he's anger and want him to calm down, “Tell me about your brother then.”  
“He's name is Jungkook, he's two year younger but he always been in our squad. He's amazing at everything he do, it use to make me so jealous but now I'm really proud of him.” I smile at the cheerful tone of his voice as he talk about him, I can tell he cares for him deeply, I wish I had a sibling like that. “He'll move here as soon as he's legal and certainly get in the school easily, we just have to find the money for it. My parents don't want to hear about that.”  
So that's why is working so much, his parents aren't helping him with money and this school is fucking expensive, I know it. I'd got a job as soon as I could to pay for it and enter when I got out of high school but it wasn't even half of it. Hopefully I had some money in a bank account from my grand parents and of course my mum support. I know it would have been impossible without my family backing me up, I can't imagine how much Jimin must be struggling with all that.  
I ask him to relate a nice memory of his brother and him to change his mind of all that shit. I hear the smile in is voice as he tell me about the first time they took the train with Tae and sang in the street the only song they'd learn at the time which was The lion king theme song.  
When he's finished I gently brush his pink hair with my fingers. Before I fall asleep I whisper in his ear “What would you have ask me as a dare?”  
He don't answer right away so I think he mind already be a sleep but he whispers back “A kiss.” I shiver and he pull his body into mine even more than before. “But I like yours better, it makes things more interesting. Your a way better player than I am Yoongi.”  
I think it's the first time he actually calls me by my name. It does something to my heart. This and the fact that he's falling asleep in my arms.


	10. 'number'

I wake up because I'm cold. Jimin is nowhere to be seen that's why. I could I've swear that during the night we end up laying down all tangled up and his head was resting on my chest. It wasn't the most comfortable night but what an amazing feeling it was cuddling with him. I finally move from my fortune bed to find Hoseok and Tae sitting in the kitchen having breakfast together.They salute me cheerfully and I keep my mouth from asking where the Fuck is that pink haired bastard. It's not long till they make fun about it anyway.

"Were you waiting for your Prince to wake you up with a kiss?" I give them the bird and make myself some cereal. They make fun of me some more because I was apparently looking so appease holding on to Jimin. I shiver cause I was starting to doubt my memory, I did wake up in the middle of the night when Jimin was moving us to get more comfy but I was so sleepy that it looked a bit like a dream. The all night sounded like a dream. 

"You were both so cute, I should have take a picture." Say Hobi "But unfortunately our Jimin don't like spending the night."    
"Did you see him leave?" I ask   
"We cross path when I was getting out of the bathroom, I think I woke him up, he's a light sleeper. The opposite of you, well you seem to be opposite on so many level it's quiet funny." I don't let them see the concern I feel at that statement. I feel way closer to him since last night, not just because we physically cross a line but we talked for real. It was the first time we discuss for more than a few minutes in between classes. And the first we talked about anything serious. I like that feeling way too much. But he left. And now I'm alone with my questions, is it going to change anything? Are we friends now? Will we actually meet outside of school for this dare thing? That remind me of the dare he would have give me. A kiss. I should have refuse to answer one of his silly question. I'm so stupid. "I won't lie I was really surprise when I came home, I never thought you were that close, I didn't even realize you knew each other. "Do you like him Yoongi?"  I shrug, I don't really want to answer that question, I never even asked it to myself.    
"Well that should be interesting" he whisper too loudly at Tae's ear . 

*

I feel weird all day. How come I got so close to a stranger in such a short period, share a bed with him and then not heard from him at all? As usual he's nowhere to be found and I feel like a full because I could have dare him to give me is number. What good is to have the promise of a date if we can't even get in touch? All this thinking got me in a bad mood, I barely respond to Namjoon and Hobi discussion, whereas we're working on something exciting.    
"Whats wrong with him?" Ask Namjoon -I suppose talking about me.   
"He's upset cause his last night lover didn't call yet, plus I don't think he will and I speak from experience." I give him a dark look and he chuckle. Namjoon ask what's that all about and my roommate tell him about our sleepover last night and how cute we were and blablabla.  
"Wow I never thought you and Jimin were a thing, that should be interesting."  
"I know right?" Exclaimed Hobi definitely happy to not be the only one to be entertained by my misery. They ask me tones of question about what I've done with him and stuff but I don't have much to say so I only answer by annoyed glare. Anyway I felt so intimate with Jimin last night, I don't want to share it with anyone.   
"Why don't you just call him already instead of mourning here" Asked Namjoon clearly jaded about the all thing.   
"I'm not waiting for his call and I don't have his number."    
"Go to his place." Say Hobi in an exasperated tone. "How do you know he'll be there?" I inquired.   
"Because unlike you I don't mind asking he's besty about him, you should really try talking to people ya know." He say gently mocking me while putting his arm around my neck.  

* 

I may have rush into this without thinking, that wasn't the best plan. I shouldn't have let Hoseok talking me into this. I don't think I like when I'm being impulsive. I'm now in front of Jimin and Tae's and I'm about to knock, I'm planning on doing it any time soon. Shit. What will I do if he's the one opening? I don't even know if Tae is here.  

"Are you gonna camp in front of our door, Yoongi?" I hear the grave voice of Tae behind me. I turn surprise and he laugh at my face. He open the door I was standing on front for way to many minutes. I fallow him inside and take a look around, it's smaller than our place but there's way more things and it's a mess. I smile, I did picture Tae the messy type, there's clothes everywhere and pills of books on the floor.    
"Sorry about the mess. I didn't expect you, well I probably won't have clean even if I did." We laugh and he offer me a drink, I take it and keep looking at the environment. They're no much stuff on the walls, a few posters and funny pictures. There's some of them with a cute other boy that I identified as Jungkook. They're smiling goofily on most of them and their hair color are different, the bleach blond of Tae is replace by light brown and Jimin's pastel hair are silver.    
Tae is telling me about he's crazy day when Jimin appear, his wearing jeans and he's buttoning them as he shout "Hey Tae, can you lend me a black shirt? I think I lost my last one ever the other day at the orange man's place. Or he may have steal it to sniff if it at night, who knows." He's looking around the room floor, making an even bigger mess and doesn't noticed me. "Look on my bed, it mint not even be to stinky"    
"Like I care about that. It's gonna be stinky with sweat at the end anyway."  They don't mind me at all, I feel weird being in the middle of their life not knowing what their talking about, as usual. But then I have the image of bare chest Jimin way to fresh on my mind. All this dancing got him such a tasty body...    
He come back in the room the t-shirt in one hand, I glance as his abs for a second and go back to his eyes who are now on me. I'm suddenly aware that my tongue his out of my mouth and shut it. I could swear I saw his cheeks go slightly red so I don't hold my small smile. He put his shirt on while coming at us. He whisper a 'Fuck you' to Tae as he pass by him and Tae chuckle and go away from us pretending to have something to do.    
"What are you doing here Suga?" He ask as he sit at the bench with me.   
"I was around so I thought I would come by and see if you were alive."  
"You're always around aren't you?"  
"How could I be? You're never anywhere to be seen"   
"But you sure are everywhere."  I glance at him as he mumble that. What does it mean? Is he sick of seeing me already?   
"Is a date not enough for you?" He ask, his voice slightly quieter. "I didn't realize we were going on a date."   
"That was very much implied, stop it."  
"Stop what?"   
"Stop biting your tongue and stop playing dumb about the all thing." I stick my tongue out to provoke him and he shake his head trying to hide his smile.   
"Can I have your number then. That's make the all thing easier and I want have to come all the way to you."   
"I should say no to make you move your lazy ass more. But if it's mean having your random visit I rather having you calling me. At least I can hang up."    
I sight and he ask me for my phone to put his number in, he take a picture of me without a word notice and give me the phone back. I hurry to look what he has done, he just send himself the picture. "Hey that's not fair!" I complain.  
"Don't worry I'll send you one of me sometime."  He get up from his sit and put on a jacket.  
"May I ask where you going?"   
"Work."   
"I'll see you later?" I ask not thinking about how needy I must sound.   
"Sure." He smile at me with all his face from his eyes to his lips. We're really close again. I think about hugging him but I don't. He must realize that I'm lost, he come near me and pull me in is arm, the embrace is short but I can smell his sweet shampoo and feel how strong his body his. I would never have guest that the first time I saw him in the cafe. Before we go apart he whisper in my hair a "Thanks for last night" He doesn't meet my gaze after that and just leave me there. I stand in his living room fallowing him with my eyes as he get out.


	11. 'favorite spot'

"Don't you dare !" Jin shout as I go away with his phone. "Come on Yoongi I promise I wont do it again"   
I ignore him and keep typing my tweet. Well his tweet. I told him I wouldn't take it anymore but he cross the line. He fake cry behind me as I shove him away not even looking his way. Namjoon his laughing is ass off on the coach while Jin ask him to help. "Oh my gosh look at him ! All silent and with his evil eyes, he is such a psycho, stop him!"   
I stare at him in despite and post, I took a picture of him that he won't like anybody to see. He's got tones of followers because of his cooking YouTube channel and he really care about is image. He should have think about it before making all those jokes in a row.

*

"What happen here?" Exclaimed Hobi when he join us at Jin and Namjoon place. Referring to the pouting Jin sitting away from his boyfriend and me currently eating burgers take away.   
"Yoongi couldn't take it anymore. I think Jin cross the line with his new dog jock" Namjoon say half laughing again.  
"Oh no I wasn't here to see it! What did he do?" Excitedly cry Hobi as he come sit with us.  
"He went all passive aggressive, he tweet a bad picture and order junk food."   
"Wah savage Yoongi! I told you so, you owe me 10bocks Moonie."  
"You know I'm here right?" I say raising a brow at them. They smile at me like I was a cute kid and keep on their business. Once they exchange the money and laugh some more Hoseok join me to steal my fries.   
"What have you make for dinner Jin?" He ask before taking a bite of a cheese burger.   
Jin fake a whimper "Shut up, I made something real good for what I though were my friends but they all stab me in the back with McDonald's."   
We all laugh at his over annoyed tone. He mumble some more looking at his phone. Namjoon finally decide it's enough and get up to come to him. Putting his arms around his boyfriend, he whisper in his hear something that almost made him smile, as he keep on whispering Jin have a hard time not smiling, until he give up and giggled. Namjoon give him a peck on the cheek and the crisis seem to be avoided.   
Jin refuse to eat what I order cause it's "to disgusting". I admit I would have prefer one of his plate but it was the beauty of the gesture that counted.  
At the end of the night he's not mad at me anymore and I'm sure next time I'll see him he will tell another annoying jock and I will have to find a way to cut of his tongue without having his boyfriend murdering me.

*

I wake up at the sound of my phone vibrating. After dinner last night we went out for some drinks and I came home late, way too late to be awake right now. 

*From Jimin: be ready in 10min.*

My heart does a flip and I read it a few time to be sure of what it is. I look at the time 10:43, i yawn that's to early for me on a Saturday. 

I get up and hurry in the shower, maybe I shouldn't obey this guy so easily but I can't help it. It's like he got me hypnotize with his sweet smiles. I don't bother with breakfast, I hope his idea of a date involve some food since he make me come out at lunch. If I had time I would put more though in my outfit but I just go with a sweatshirt and some jeans. I don't think he's into fancy restaurant anyway. My phones rings again : 

*From Jimin : I'm outside.*

I put my snickers on and hurry outside. Before I go through the building door, I take a second to catch my breath. I don't want to look like I'm too nervous or excited even if I am.  
Jimin is leaning against the back on a public bench, wearing a big blue sweater who makes him look way too cute. His eyes look at me from head to toe which makes me shiver but I do the same and he smirk.   
"Well hello sleepy Suga, I almost gave up on waking you. I know how hard it is"  
"What do you mean by that?" I ask coming to him.  
"I tried not to wake you the other day at your place but I could have jump on you that you wouldn't have open an eye. You're such a heavy sleeper it's the cutest thing."   
I look at him annoyed and he laugh at me. He nod to the street and move so I fallow him.  
"I didn't actually things we were gonna do something today." I say as we walk.  
"Didn't your mention the week end in your dare?"  
"Yeah but I thought I would have to harass you for weeks until you give up and say yes. That's why I ask for your number"  
"Well I rather get rid of it as soon as I can."  
"Is it such a burden hanging with me?"  
He smile "On the contrary but as you notice I don't have time to make plans."   
"Well I'm glad you made time in your busy life for me" He glance at me still smiling.  
"Where are we heading?" I ask after we walk into the subway.  
"Don't you prefer it as a surprise?" He say cheekily.  
"If I say no will you tell me?"  
"Certainly not"   
We remain silent for the rest of the ride, I look around but mostly at him, who's sitting in front of me. It's strangely comfortable just being with him not making conversation.

*

We get of the train somewhere I never been before, to be fair I never really been anywhere. As we walk side by side our hands touch a couple time and I wonder how I would feel if he was holding mine as we walk. That make me shiver.  
We finally enter in a restaurant, I fallow him as he choose a table next to a window.   
"So that's your favorite place?"  
"Nope."  
"Why are we here then?"  
"Cause I figure you could eat"  
I give him a funny look, I didn't expect that but yeah I'm freaking hungry. He tell me what I should order as he probably been here before. I order a vegan burger that sound weirdly good. He only order a green smoothie and when I ask if he's not hungry he answer that he never is. I wonder how he survives with that life style of him.   
You talk a bit about anything and he still refuse to tell me where were going after that so I try to guess. Apparently it's not a horror house or a museum neither a strip club , not even an hostel. Those last two guesses made him chuckle.

When we're finished we go a bit down this street that's not so busy compare to the streets around our school but still there's lots of nice shop so many people on a Saturday.   
Jimin enter into a shop, I didn't saw how it's called, it look like a cafe. And then I saw the cats. There's cats everywhere, furry cats, black cats, red cats; on chairs, coffins, all the furniture. My smile has probably never been so big, I look around and then grab Jimin's hand to make him come closer to me and I whisper cry.  
"Oh Jiminie you're favorite place in the world is a cat cafe, that's so perfectly cute of you." He's smiling too even if he tries to look annoyed, I can't help myself from getting closer to him. "First it's not my favorite but one of them and well just enjoy ok."  
He lead me to a coach, he didn't let go of my hand yet, he do so only when we sit together and he start petting a white kitty. We order tea and cuddle cats for a couple hours while talking calmly. He's so cute I can't deal with it, my heart skip a beat every time his croissant eyes cross mine. I love that warm feeling when he whisper and giggle in my hear. He told me that he wish he could have pets but he don't have time for that, "A home is so empty without animals don't you think?" I agree, my mum got a dog and I always had one in our house. When we're all relax by the cat atmosphere Jimin tell me there's an other place we should go.   
We walk again, it's a few streets away. I almost took his hand again but I content myself with how close we are, we basically bump into each other as we move.

The second spot is a big square full of people and I can hear the loud hip hop music getting away from it. As we approach I see that there's a crowd of people around dancers. We get into it to see better, Jimin hold on to my arm so we don't loose each other. We look at the people break dancing, popping and even beat boxing or rapping. I'm moving my head in rhythm and look at Jimin who's not moving much but seem to be really into the dance, I'm sure his dancing in his head. After a while I ask him half joking if we are going to join them but he tell me we'll do that another day. This sounds lots like the promise about hanging again so I don't complain and feel like i never stop smiling with him. 

*

We're now sitting in a really quiet park, sitting on a bench really close to each other.    
"You know, I met Hoseok at the freestyle spot. He was way better than me and I ask him to teach me. I knew nothing about hip hop at the time I was all about modern, contemporary and ballet."   
"'So that's why you date him? So he will teach you everything?"  
He give me a questioning look "Did he tell you we were dating?"   
"He said something about hooking up"  
"Yeah well it was a relationship about sharing, I didn't take advantage of him and neither did he, we helped each other out. It was nice while it lasted."   
"Do you miss him?"  
"I still dance with him a lot and he help me with my mix tape and all sometimes but I do miss hanging with him, Jin and Namjoon all together."  
"Wait you're doing a mix tape? I didn't know you rap as well, Hobi never said anything about that."  
He laugh "Oh I don't rap for shit. But I sing, even if I major in dance I have to pass in an other class in order to have my year ya know."   
"Yeah I do, I need to pass my dance class, that's reminder enough."  
"You're not that bad, you've got skills and rhythm. I could help you sometimes if you really need it."  
"Wow you'll take time to help me? I though you don't even have time to sleep."  
"It won't be free, but if you're willing to help me I gladly return the favor."   
I look at him suspicious and nod. "Why not, I'd like to hear you sing sometimes."  
He grimace "That's not really my best thing, I have to improve lots before singing in front of others." He tell me that his brother and Tae are so naturally good at it while he have to work so much on his voice, it's outraging. I don't say it but I'm sure they must be raging about his dance skills as well. We talk a bit about our music and stuff after that.  
"What you play the piano? How cool is that! How come I never heard of it" Jimin exclaimed after I tell him i start the playing as a kid.  
"Well I only practice at school now cause I couldn't afford a piano in the apartment." I say as I wonder how much they talk about me with Hoseok.  
   
"So did I complete my dare well enough?" He ask while we're facing each other still sitting on the park branch.  
"Yeah it was alright. I never been here and I couldn't be more satisfied about discovering your cat fetishism." He push my shoulder slightly and chuckle but then leave his hand sliding on my shoulder. He look into my eyes and then to my lips, as I move my tongue to lick mine he kisses me.   
We both smile into the first contact and we play with each other lips for a while, when we go apart he look at me with thirsty eyes. I'm about to say something silly to relax myself but he's faster than my thought.  
He moves onto my lap, so our bodies are facing each other, he take my head between his hand and smirk as I stay silently shook. He kiss me again this time with more hunger.  
My hands are on his thigh when he start to move his crutch on mine. I grab them harder to make him stop and he giggle in my mouth. He let go of it to come live a mark in my neck. My heart is beating so hard it make me breath loudly.

I stop our making out when someone pass by us and express his discuss out loud. We stay in this position looking at each other, my hand are in his soft pink hair and his are on my chest like he's trying to slow my heart.    
He's so cute as he really seem to focus on my heart beat that i can't resist being all soft with him. I kiss him on the tip of the lips while I gently brush his face, he shut his eyes as I do that and when I move to kiss him on the jaw in the same way, he stand up.  
He look conflicted at the floor his lips pinched. I blink a few times not understanding his sudden change of behavior. I wonder what I did and before I can ask him what's going on, he tells me we should go before dark and start moving to the street.


	12. 'teacher'

Last night Jimin and I went home together but he had to work so I didn't invite him in. He acted weird after that kiss, which I don't get because he's the one who kissed me and practically jump me in that public park. I thought it was clear that we liked each other in that way but maybe he change his mind in the middle of our making out. We did talked like before but the physicals interaction were off. Like we didn't touch and made eye contact as much. 

I feel so down now. The all afternoon was so ice we were good together and I liked every bit of it. Then I did something that ruin everything, I just have to figure out what is it.  
Falling asleep was so hard as i couldn't stop thinking of how I can steel feel his lips on mine. I'm addicted to it I swear. But it look like it was the first and only time i will experience it. This guy will be the death of me. 

*

I was late in class today because of my night deep thinking. When I enter I quickly sit next to Tae, who gives me a questioning look.  
"What happen to you? You look like a mess" he whisper.  
I shrug, I didn't took time to do my hair or even look at myself in the mirror this morning.   
"So what happen with Jimin?"  
I frown at him. "Isn't he your best friend? You should ask him."   
"Well I barely see him since yesterday and he went all silent on me when I ask for details."  
So he don't even want to talk about it to his best friend? My mood shrink even more than before. What the Fuck happened in that pink head of his? "Well maybe there's not much to say then"   
"Come on! I know something happen, I can tell by looking at you both being all weird about it. You can trust me please!"   
"We just went some place he like because I kind of dare him to take me out when you slept at my place. It was nice and I guess we got closer in some way."  
"Did you Fuck?"  
"Jeez mate. Can you not be so cash? No we didn't."  
"Oh so that's why."  
"What does that mean? Do Jimin only want to get together so we'll end up fucking? I thought he was just joking about that."  
"No he's not that shady, sorry I shouldn't have said it like that, it's just... I think he expect everybody that's showing interest in him to just wanna sleep with him"   
"So he thought I ask him out to get in his pant and no he's upset because I actually treat him like more than a potential good fuck?"  
"Probably. Listen it's not against you but he's been around bad people so much, he's just trying to have some control on the all thing. I actually thought he would know that you're not like that but he's not trustful of anyone."  
This makes me sad, what happened to him? He doesn't deserve the bad treatment, I saw him being attentional by taking me to lunch even if he wasn't hungry, he was the cutest surrounded by cats, and so excited by the dance. I also witness his sexy side, more than once but I like the all package, the whole Jimin, not only his strong body next to mine.   
"Hey you two! Sorry to intrude your little talking session but I try to teach a class here." I raise my head at the voice, shit the teacher he's giving us a dark stare. I almost forgot we were in class. "Taehyung if you thing passing this class would be as easy as before you can just leave. There won't be any special treatment for you here."  
Tae turned red at those words and some of the student chuckle silently. I frown, what with that teacher?

*

At the end of the morning, instead of going to lunch with Namjoon as usual, I grab Tae's hand and take him somewhere quiet in a hallway. "You ok?"   
He seams at the edge of crying all morning, I think it was because of the teacher words and the others reaction. I feel guilty cause he was talking because of me. He just shrug and look anywhere but at my face.  
"What was it about Tae? He shouldn't have talk to you like that, it was really rude of all of them. Maybe we should report it"  
Tae take a deep breath. "There's no use, it was a fair remarks I guess."  
"What are you saying? This sounded very much like bullying to me"  
"Maybe you should know then, why I'm doing my first year again. I didn't really wanted you to know cause I don't want things to change between us."  
I let go of him and sit down on the floor, "It won't Tae. You're my friend now and I'm glad you came to me on my first day even if I probably look very antipathetic." He giggle slightly and sit with me.  
"You remember the thing about my ex?" I nod "Well she was in that school last year, she was a teacher in fact. My art teacher."  
I raise my brows, I didn't expect that at all. "She was pretty young for a teacher but still, it's forbidden to date student. We just fell for each other without trying to. Anyway we were discreet, there was rumors but that's it, until we got find out by an other teacher."  
"So she got fired?"  
"She should have been and me as well. But she's the school director's daughter, so she just got transferred somewhere else and she made sure with her mother that I won't get expelled. I got suspended for month though and they decide they couldn't trust my grades and all so I should do my year again."  
He look so pained, I take him in my arm and don't say a word.

We stayed like that for a while, Tae is sobbing silently and I just hug him tight to show him that I'm still here for him. He tell me that he misses her, being forced apart must be terrible especially so young. He also tell me that his parents were really upset when they found out. They always been more or less supportive of his choice but they were disappointed on how he put his place at school in danger. He also say that Jimin was actually the more upset about the all things, he was especially mad at her because the school is to important for them and he always said she shouldn't have encourage their relationship since she was the teacher.   
I feel can understand that he won't like is friend being fired from their dream school but I thought he was a more supportive friend than that. Thinking about it, he always sound bitter when they talk about her, I wonder if they have history too since he seams to really despite her.

"What happened?" I raise my eyes to find Jimin standing before us, he look worry.  
"Some teacher made a disgusting comment about Tae and his past."  
Jimin frown and squat in front of us, he put an hand on his best friend shoulder. Tae raise his head at the touch and shove his tear away. "I told him about Malika. You know the reminiscence always make me emotional."  
Jimin glance at me and sight. Tae get away from my arms and ask Jimin what is doing here.   
"I was wondering were you where, you usually text me that it's time to eat when you don't come to tell me yourself."  
Tae stand up and seem to regain his usual self. "Since your here let's go eat all together!"  
I almost refuse but I go along with them for Tae, I don't want him thinking that I'm judging him on his story. But because of what Tae said earlier I'm mad at Jimin now. I don't like that he thought I was just trying to get some, obviously it cross my mind more than once -I'm only human- but I thought it was clear that there's more to it. We get along for more reason than sexual attraction, can't he see that?


	13. 'control'

Jimin and I are ignoring each other.

It's annoying but I never been good at dealing with other human so i go with it. It's just because I'm still upset about what he thought of me, I can't help by being cold toward him. Well he's ignoring me too, so anytime that Tae talk about him I just act annoyed -more than usual I mean.   
Tae seems to be really involve in making me miss him, it feels like he's always trying to make us cross path. I don't mind it as much as I say I do; obviously I'm addicted to the guy. But he's too complicated and I have too much to work on to spend all my time trying to figure him out.

*

When I come home on Friday I just throw myself on the couch sighting loudly. I don't even salute Jin and Hoseok who are on the other couch looking at a computer.  
"Well look like someone's having a bad day." Say Jin clearly mocking me.  
I moan my head stuffed in a pillow.   
"Are you having hard time at school kiddo?" I give him the bird and hear them laugh at me, for a change. "Maybe it's about his little boyfriend again. Always drama around them"  
I glare at them, they're not even looking at me as they gossip, they really trying to make me kill them.  
"Come on we'll stop if you tell us what's up Yoongi."  
I moan again and explain "My dance teacher just told me I needed more practice." My body is so sore it makes my voice lazy. I don't think I can handle more sport than I am already doing. I straighten myself on my sit as I ask Hoseok if he would help me. He look oddly really please as I say those word. "If you beg maybe"  
"Come on, I'll treat to you to dinner or do you laundry for a week or whatever makes you happy."  
"As much as I'd love to make you my slave and all. I really can't, I literally have no time for anything, I have to prepare for an audition those day."  
"But you're still helping Jimin."  
"Yes, Jealous?" He say singing and I give him an annoy look "No need cause I'm gonna stop, I can't make time for anyone even him."  
"So Jimin will have no one to help him with his music and Yoongi needs help with his dancing. What a shame that's they're so bad at interacting." Say Jin over ironic.  
I look at him with the most deadly eyes possible.   
"Seriously you should grow up and help each other"   
"He don't want to be around me anymore."  
"Why that?"  
"I guess I'm not the person he was expecting and I have no interested in being it."  
"You guys are so frustrating."

*

Hoseok convince me to go out with them for drinks tonight. I think we 're in a gay bar but honestly I never really care for bar so whatever. We're having an ok time in there, the beers are good but of course my friends had bigger plan for me.  
At some point Tae join us along with Jimin.  
"What he doing here?" I had a few drinks already so I'm a bit light headed and didn't mean to say it out loud. They all look funny at me and laugh but Jimin just catch my eyes and smirk before he say in a calm voice "I was invited by my friends". After that we start a staring contests, but it's more like a "I want to kill you but also jump you right on this floor" atmosphere between us. I give up first when I get up to head to the counter. "Whatever" I mumble, "Who wants some cocktails? Hobi's treat."  
I don't let Hoseok respond to that as I go away but I can hear him shout that he'll have my ass.

Jimin join me at the counter and sit next to me. I don't look at him but ask what he wants. "I want a drink and Hobi made me come a bit against my will too, so he owe me one."   
I shrug and keep playing with the fliers on the bench.   
"He told me you needed help with your dance class."   
I give him a glance, does he seriously want us to helping each other where we don't even talk anymore?  
"And I'm sure he told you I need help with my music." I nod and bite my tongue.  
"So are you implying you want my help? I though you didn't wanna see me anymore."  
"I never said that."  
"Yeah but I sure got the memo."  
"Do you want me to apologize for being a jerk? Cause I though it was clear, don't you here what people say about me?"   
"I don't care about what others say or think, I didn't see you as a complete asshole before." That made him giggled and I roll my eyes, is he ever serious? I just insult him.  
"That's harsh but fair enough, we need each other it would be stupid to fail because you can't handle how sexy I am."  
I shake my head and mutters a "Fuck off" as I start to raise but he put his hand on my thigh to make me stay.  
"Ok maybe I can't handle how adorable you are then" His voice is way cooler as he say that next to my ear. I shiver, I feel like for the first time is actually being honest in his little flirt game. He's so close to me again, my guts are on fire and I just want to feel his lips on mine, it's been too long since he touch me and I really missed it.   
I'm playing with my tongue as I think that and he noticed it, I can tell he wants it too. I come closer to him so our lips are almost touching, I can feel his uneven breathing.   
As he move to make contact, I use the little self control i have and take a step back. My hand is on his neck to keep him from following my move, "I'll text you ok?" I say keeping my voice from shaking. I didn't know I could have the nerve to stop him from kissing me, I'm already regretting it.   
He blinks and pinch his lips for a second. He's surprise by what I did, he didn't think i could play too. He smirk at me as he go away and go back to our friends, but it's not as usual.   
I take a deep breath, that was fucking hard and frustrating. I was going to kiss him again, fuck. Why do I do that to myself?  
"What a waste of good ass, you must be crazy to turn that down." I look at the men next to me and don't even bother with him cause my evil eyes must say how much I despite him for saying things like that.   
"I mean anybody in there would take a shot at him, but we all know what he worth."  
What a prick, I tell him to fuck off. Seriously If he don't go away I will break his nose . "Wait don't tell me you don't know what a hoe he is, you can't be that naive."   
"Will you shut the Fuck up?" I shout tightening my fist.   
The men laugh an keep talking "Come on mate I didn't mean to upset you, it's just something we all know here but obviously you must be new, you should come at this place some time, you'll get it." He give me a card that I take frowning at him, I think I drink to much to react at this shit properly.  
I look at the card who says "Babylon", I reckon it's a gay club. That never been my scene. And what the hell would I care if Jimin go fuck around in clubs? It's his life, he's a big boy, strong enough to handle himself in there. I throw the paper at the guy face and don't even give him a glance.  
I finally go back to our table, my cocktail in hand. Jimin is nowhere to be seen. I ask about him and they tell he had to work. I should ask his friends where but I don't, I'm sick of asking about him.   
I feel like tonight I took back some control on our relationship , it's enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take Babylon as a club name 'cause i recently watch 'Queer as folk'.   
> I didn't even decide in what city/country this story take place. It's a bit a mix of Seoul and some US or European cities.


	14. 'tickles'

_From Jiminie:_ are you hangover?

 _To Jiminie :_ aaarrrg can you stop making my phone ring

 _From Jiminie:_ Wow that much?

 _To Jiminie:_ I just want to sleep...

 _From Jiminie:_ Well you should have think about it before, get up

 _To Jiminie:_ No.

 _From Jiminie:_ Come on I be there in 5

 _To Jiminie:_ No fucking way

 _From Jiminie:_ Ok.

 

I sigh and close my eyes, I just want to die right now.

 _Wow_ wait. Jimin was planning to come and see me. How can I sleep knowing that I could be with him? Geez why isn't he asleep like everybody on Sunday! I pick up my phone to call him, he answer almost right away.

 

“-Why would you come by?

-To talk about helping each other and all you know our plan on being civilized neighbor.

-So we can't do this over the phone or on Monday?

-Yeah but we could start working today, I have time and so do you.

-No way I can make my body move right now so let along dance.

-And can you make that wonderful brain of yours work for a few hours?

-I can try.

-Would you help me then?

-Yes Jiminie, I will.

-So can I come by?

-Do you really wanna come now?

-It's 1pm Sugar.

-Fuck. You're right...

-I give you half an hour.

-Thanks I guess.”

 

Jimin and I work on some mixing for a tune he needs, he know very little about it so I teach him what I can. He didn't bring the part he already record his voice on because he's embarrassed about his singing. I like that he can be self conscious about stuff for once, he seem so at ease all the time. I feel more adequate like that. He just tell me what he need and what he wants the thing to sound like. He knows what he wants so it's easy. 

We behave so well at interacting I'm impress in myself. Maybe it's because of how quickly our relationship keep changing. We're working on the couch because i figure it would be harder to focus on anything but how close our body are if we were on my bed. At least in the living room Hoseok or one of our friends can enter anytime and that keep us from jumping on each other. Or maybe I'm the only one having a hard time with our fingers touching and our sides bumping all the time. I do feel him glance at me when I'm focusing on the screen, but when I try to catch his eyes he look away quickly. Apart from that we interact as usual, maybe there's less sexual jock though, it's not that bad for me.

Obviously Jimin don't stay for dinner, he have to work. I'm really worrying more and more about him. He didn't eat anything in the afternoon, I think I never saw him actually eat. Like a proper meal. And he's working every night ? I know he won't care for my advise, I can't do much about it, I hope he knows what is doing.

 

*

 

We meet up every day of the next week. Jimin can use the dance studio as he pleased so he help me practice when we have time and after classes we meet in the mixing studio or mostly at my place. I have enough music stools for us to work with. 

We're both hard worker so we don't loose time, we don't have any to loose anyway. But we do talk when we make our way home and laugh a lot for silly jocks or thing we do. It's nice, I could get use to it. When he come by I always try to make him eat, it's not easy but I manage to make him eat fruit or sweet biscuits and it make my day. Maybe he does it to keep me from asking question about his diet.

I gave up on working in the lounge on the first day Jimin came by, it was stupid since all my stuff are in my bedroom. So we're currently on my bed laying shoulder against shoulder looking at my laptop. Jimin is laughing at something I said or did, I don't even know anymore, turns out he laugh a lot more than I knew of. 

"Can I hear it now?" I ask him, he promise that he will bring the part he sing on. He pinch his lips and nod. 

I didn't know my hears could be so sensible at someone's singing voice. I always care more about the bits and instruments in songs. But Jimin's voice... He giggled nervously as I just stayed speechless my lips parted. 

"Sorry. I didn't know someone's voice could be sexy and adorable in a single song." 

I look at him as I say that, his cheeks are red ad he avoid my gaze. I put my arm around him and laugh a little "Come on don't get shy on me, I really liked it you should brag about it, you know I don't like much things." 

"Shush I'm embarrassed" he mumble as he hide his face in my shoulder. I take the opportunity to pull him closer, I giggle again "Stop it Jiminie, your breath is tickling me!"

"Oh you're ticklish sweet sugar? Good to know." He say his voice full of malice. Shit what he is going to do to me now?

He chuckle some more and put his arms around my waist to make me stay still. And then I feel his tongue on my skin. By reflex I try to move away but he keep me close and just lick my neck some more. I laugh and moan at the same time which seems to please him, he kiss my collar bones and my neck all the way to my jaw. As soon as he kiss my cheek I lower my head to catch his lips.

We play with each other mouths as we're tasting each other. It's slow and sensual, I feel his hand going under my shirt to caress my sides softly as our tongues are now joining the dance. I go throw his hair with a hand as the other is holding him close to me. 

 

" **Yoongi**! Are you home?" Someone shout from the entrance. Fuck Hoseok forgot his keys again. 

 

We pull apart our lips still really close to one an others, he lick his lips taking a good look at me like he's deciding either to let me go open the door or keep me in his arms by force but he finally raise from our embrace and I sigh. I'm going to murder whoever is at the door.

I open to find Jin, I'm about to tell him to go lost himself and never come back but Jimin is behind me and cut me off. "Don't worry, I have to get going anyway. See you Yoongi." He whisper those last word in a playful way, directly to my ear. As he pass by Jin he salute him by a tap on the chest and mutter something that sound like "cock block"

 

When Jimin is out of sight I throw my self on the couch and shout in the pillow. This is so frustrating. Jin laugh next to me and pet my hair.

"Come on just go jerk off a bit and then come out with me to change your mind."

I just shout again to keep me from killing him with my bare hands.

 

 

 


	15. 'that club'

5 things that I should do to not be addicted to Park Jimin :  
1: not seeing him every day  
2: not craving for his touch  
3: not smiling every time he appear  
4: not kissing him every time we're alone  
5: not thinking about him every goddam second

Of course it's just impossible. 

It seems that our friends take pleasure in cock blocking us though and take the piss out of it at my expend.   
Every time we have a minute together we'll work a bit and end up making out. Cause we seem to be to horny to handle a single eye contact without making it into more. We're thirsty for each other, yet we never been past our clothes.   
Mostly by lack of time, always a thing on our busy life. But there's something else coming from both of us, some kind of fear of crossing a line. I don't quite understand it, especially coming from him, cause he's definitely not a prude. Personally I'm scared of what our relationship means and would become after that. And I don't know what he wants and what could scares him. We never actually talk about what we are. We never said we were friends or dating or anything really. That's just a topic we avoid, even with our friends apparently. Tae hate us for being so frustrating and I feel him, even if its none of his business. 

 

Usually I don't see much of Jimin on week ends because he's always busy, that's why I'm really surprise when I receive a call from him Saturday at 3am. Of course I'm awake, I don't sleep much anymore, I always have to work to get back on the things I didn't do when I was hanging with Jimin.   
I answer and struggle to keep the phone next to my ear as the other line is too noisy. I guess he must be in a club or something.  
"Jimin? Hey can you here me?" I say.  
"Hey man!" Someone that's not Jimin shout over the crow.  
I ask them who they are and what are they doing with Jimin's phone and they tell me that their at the same place somehow and he just call the last person Jimin text.   
"Why? Where's Jimin, did something happen?"  
"Yeah, he took too much tonight I think he may need a friend before he go and pass out in some strangers bed."  
"Fuck, what ? Why can't you take care of him you're there!"  
"I can't. Listen I'm just calling you cause he covers for me a few time and I owe him but I have other things to do right now, so either you take care of it or you just let him in the hand on all the pervert in town."  
Dame it. I can't leave him in this situation I'll never sleep again. I ask the guy where they are and hang the phone. Jimin is at that club 'Babylon'.  
I thought he was working tonight, never mind I'm not his mum he don't have to tell me where he spend the night. I go out in a rush and call Tae on the way, he doesn't answer me, his line sound busy. Weird. I live him a voice mail. I could have knock at his place but I didn't have time. 

*

When I arrived at the club I try calling Jimin's phone but neither him or that other guy answer. He may have loose his phone...   
This places is fucking crowded, I'll never find him even with his hair color. There's hundred of colorful hairs, too much colors in fact. I'm lost in a second. I'm about to ask about him to random people when someone catch my eyes. A pink haired guy, dancing in the most sensual way possible up on a high podium in the middle of the club.  
He moves in a way in ever saw him moves before but there's something about it that rings a bell. That body... i saw it before, I even felt it against mine a bunch of time. I come closer to the podium.  
So I find Jimin, dancing like a sex god where everybody can see him.

I come as close as I can. He's only wearing very tight black jeans, and his all body is cover in sweat and glitter that comes from the ceiling. A real piece of art. He seams completely lost in his head as he moves his body almost violently to the fast beat. He's eyes are close firmly and his lips apart as he must be carving for air. 

I stare at him for a long time. Long enough to notice the attention he gets from others, some even try to have his attention. At first I think he's ignoring them or can't hear them but he's shaking his head from time to time in a really weird way as he tries to shakes off something. He's not well.  
I move the closest I can possibly get from him and shoot at him, after a couple desperate 'Jiminie' he finally open his eyes. He looks around, and find my gaze. He stops for a second and licks his lips.  
I sign at him to come and he do so while keep on the hyper sexual hips moves.  
“Wow you're here Suga!” He cries, his voice is croaked from shouting. I grab his hand “You need to come with me Jimin.”  
He shakes his hands bitting his lips “I can't leave like that.” He's looking around nervously, some people are obviously not happy with me keeping him from dancing and my hands touching him but I just ignore them.  
“Did you come here with someone?”  
Jimin laugh and shake his head again and again, he really looks high. It makes me nervous to know he's not in full control of himself around all those horny people. I need to get him out of here. “Please Jimin, fallow me. I need to get out and so do you.”  
He plays with his tongue looking at me with his blank eyes. He finally get down to pull his body to mine. “You don't wanna dance with me Sugar? We could have some fun together I know you want it.”  
I shove him away and hold his shoulder so he wont fall, his balance seems off. I tell him that I'm going to get him outside, I have to talk to his ear to be sure he's listening. He let me lead him out, it's not easy, they're so many people and a lot of people noticed us so too many eyes are on us. I'm holding him close to me as I make my way in the crow to be sure nobody grabs him away. 

“Do you know where you cloth are?” I ask when we arrived in the entrance. He frown at me, obviously he must have lost them. I take off my sweater to put it on him. He let me do it and I take some time to shake his eyes. I don't know what he took and when I ask he just shrug and keep bitting his lips. He mutters that he must to tell someone something before leaving but he doesn't have his phone and it's impossible for us to go back in there and find anyone. Especially because Jimin is too high to tell me who he's looking for.  
We go home by the subway, I help him walk, sit and get up and he let me. I think I could do anything to him, he won't fight me. That scares the shit out of me, what if I didn't come and get him? Maybe it's not the first time he's like that in that place, anything could happen to me and that's killing me. So I hold him close and whisper nice things in his hear to reassure me mostly. He doesn't answer me, he just moan or move his head. 

I take him to my place as I don't know if Tae's home. I make him drink tones of water and eat some bread. Then I wash his face softly to take of his make up and lead him to my bedroom, there I take off his pants who are way to tight to be use to sleep. He don't want to take off my sweater though.  
“Yoongi” He calls as he's laying in my bed, I sit next to him to caress his hair softly and he ask in a tiny voice “can you stay with me?” I smile at him and take of my clothes as well.  
I lay next to him and he automatically comes to me, I put my arms around him.  
His eyes are full of tears so I kiss his cheeks and whisper that he can sleep now, that he's safe and I'm going to stay with him. He hide his face near my chest and we fall asleep holding on to each other.


	16. 'care'

I wake up before Jimin. He's still peacefully in my arms, I'm spooning him now. I take a long breath into is neck, I like the smell of his skin but today he smell like smoke and sweat, it's not the best. I enjoy this moment of peace as long as possible before he wakes up and certainly freak out. I bet he never woke up after anyone.  
I eventually have to get up to go to the bathroom. He doesn't even wake up when I make the bed move, he must be way too exhausted.  
When I come back I find him facing the other side of the bed, his arms expand as he was reaching for me. This view make me way too happy, i've got thousand of butterfly in my stomach.

Jimin finaly wake up around lunch, i'm working at my desk when I here him moan and swear.  
He's hiding himself behind the blanket and groaning when I turn to tell him “Morning Sunshine”. He raise suddenly looking surprisingly at me and swear again.  
“Don't tell me you don't remember.” I tell him annoyed.  
He breath loudly and take his head in his hand. “Is there something worth to be remember?”  
“You almost dying in my arms is something you should consider next time you wanna go to a club.”  
He looks at me blankly. “I didn't almost die don't be over dramatic.”  
“Oh is it your usual state then? I must have miss an episode.”  
“You missed a lot, did you even understand that you took me away from working. I wont get paid for last time and I may even get fired.”  
Fuck, why am I so stupid? I didn't even realize that his work and going to this club is linked. I'm so oblivious sometimes. “If you get paid to dance you wouldn't have make your boss happy by passing out on your public. What did you take anyway?”  
"Nothing unusual its just because I didn't eat yesterday that's all."  
I look at him chocked "You didn't eat?"  
"I may have eat an apple in the morning."  
"Where was Tae? Doesn't he makes you lunch usually?"  
"He force me to eat food, he doesn't make anything. He was too busy yesterday. It's ok I can take care of myself."  
"You can't or else you won't starve yourself. What's more important to him than he's best friend health? Why didn't he tell me about it!"  
"Calm down, he doesn't have to tell you anything about me ok? And he was taking care of something way more important than my health, that I should have done myself if I wasn't such a coward"  
"Don't say that, what was it?"  
"Can you stop being so nosy? The all thing is none of your business you shouldn't even have come last night. I'm gonna be in trouble because of you."  
"What the hell Jimin! If it wasn't for me you would have passed out in the crow or probably end up being rape, you couldn't even walk without help."  
"You don't know anything, it's my job. Don't you get it? It doesn't matter if I pass out, and it wouldn't be rape in any case if I end up getting pay. It's the all point of it all."   
I don't comment the fact that he just admit he is a prostitute. I never be so angry in my life.  
"Bullshit, in the state you were last night, even me holding you was an abuse cause you couldn't even push me away and we both know your stronger than I am usually. So anyone touching you, money or not, it would have been rape. How many time did you let people treating you that way? Why do you do that to yourself Jimin?"  
Jimin look really upset, his eyes are watering, he get up and avoid my gaze.  
"You don't get it. I need that money I don't care about what happened to me for it. My body is my tools that's it. So stay out of it."  
"Please Jiminie don't shut me off, I just want to help because I care about you can't you see that?"  
"No you don't. You're like everybody, you want what you can't have. For now you can't have me so you stick around but as soon as you do, you'll get bored. It's not your fault that's just how humans are. Never fully happy."   
"Jimin..." Fuck, what can I say to that?   
"Its ok Yoongi. I'm use to it, it doesn't matter."  
I take a deep breath to try to calm myself "Can we just, keep on being what we were before then?"  
"Yeah I guess. I won't give you more, you have to understand that. I can't let you distract me from any of my work."

After that he eat the muesli bar I throw at him to make me shut up about his eating. Then leave with my sweater on. We don't kiss or hug, I just nod still sitting on my chair when he tell me is leaving.

*

"What happen with Jimin?" Shout Tae as soon as I open the door. My head hurts from all the time I spend focusing on my computer, trying desperately not to think about Jimin fucked up life.   
"He told me you came to Babylon last night. I can't believe he didn't call me. Was he in trouble?"  
I tell him to calm down and make him sit next to me. "A guy called me with he's phone for some reason, told me he was too stoned so I went there"  
"Shit, so you know everything now. How was he?"  
"He could barely walk, I had to help him do everything. He was dancing when I find him though. Don't now where he find that energy."   
"The drugs do that, they get him to dance as long as he only focus on that, like he's out of is body or something."   
"So you know what he's taking?"  
"Yeah, mostly speed, sometimes cocaine or ecstasy, but he doesn't take it every time. It's really when he needs to focus or stay awake."  
"What happen yesterday for him to almost OD?"   
"We got bad news from his family. You should have call me, I feel bad about getting you into our shit."  
"I did, you were busy so I didn't took the time to come get you. Maybe I should have, he wouldn't have been so bitter in the morning."  
"Oh Fuck. I was on the phone with Jungkook all night, he wasn't well at all. And don't worry about Jimin's behavior, it's not against you."  
"I know. It's against the whole fucking world."   
Tae sight and sink his body in the chair.   
"What's wrong with Jungkook then?"  
"His parents find him kissing an other boy. They freaked out so bad and directly called Jimin telling him that everything was his fault, that he was such a bad example and a shame for the family. They said things before but this time it was harsh because Kookie was involve."  
Shit, no wonder why Jimin lost his mind after that. 

Tae tell me about their talk from last night. Apparently their parents wanted to send him in a private boarding school but Jungkook laugh at them and said something like "Yeah send me in a prison full of boys wearing uniform that's a good way to make me straight." This kid sound like a smart ass, very much like his brother.   
So they're gonna homeschool him and make him go to a special church class. I only heard of those twisted things but it must be terribly boring and just about inflicting guilt on poor lost kids.   
Hopefully he find a phone yesterday and run away but Tae reason with him all night. He wanted to come here but he's not 18 yet and their parents are from a rich and well-known family. There's no way he can make it in the city and don't get Tae and Jimin arrested for kidnapping or something. The police would never be on the side of two young queer, especially if they find out how Jimin gain much of his money.   
All they can do is wait and hope the parents don't come up with a way of kipping Jungkook after his birthday.


	17. 'skin contact'

I don't sleep anymore. 

I already lack of sleep a lot because I always work better at night but now that I know what Jimin do at night it's worst. I fell asleep in two class today and the teachers worry about my health. Why don't they worry about Jimin instead? 

I still see Jimin a lot but we're strictly business now. I kissed him once to show him that nothing change or to provoke myself I was ok with the situation. He's the one avoiding it though. He actively avoid physical contact and specific subject. 

I miss him. More than before because now I have nothing but my bad thought to hold on to. 

I'm awake now trying hard not imagine what he's up to. 

The fact that he's fucking other people don't bother me so much, I suspect it before and we never said we were exclusive and all. But he's letting people treat him like an object. I can't judge him for what is doing, I could respect him for it but the people who pay him... I can and I despite them.

Beside I find out that everybody knew where Jimin worked except from me. Hoseok laugh at me when we talk about it cause apparently I'm too oblivious of their hint. 

 

*

 

We went out at the gay bar again, I stay around Tae cause ever since the Jungkook thing he seems depressed and that another thing I have to worry about... I had to convince him to go out, which is odd since he's always the one making me go out. Well Hobi made me go out tonight to change my mind. Since I can't sleep anyway I said yes. 

Of course Jimin's not here. 

I'm well aware of the whispers now, it's like its the only thing I can hear. Everybody knows him and what is doing. I could punch them all for the way they talk about him like an object. 

"That's it I'm out." I say to my friends as I hear a guy saying his gonna check out the piece of ass dancing in some club. 

Jin roll is eyes and sight "If it bother you so much go get him. When he find someone he really wants to shag he don't work extra hours. And we all know he wants you." 

"I'm sure he will enjoy me getting in is way like a jealous boyfriend, which I'm not and never be."

"I know it's hard to see but I think he wants you to interfere. I mean nobody never bother with him long enough to care that's why he's scared. You could change that." Say Tae.

"Why you never tried? You're like the most important person in his life."

"I can't, we agreed on boundaries on some things."

I say good bye to all of them and head out. As I go to the subway I bomb into some guy who's oblivious drunk "Hey you're the lucky guy!" He shout at me, I take a step away not wanting to have a stupid talk with a drunk. "I saw you the other night you took the hot dance out, I was so shook, like no one can get to him when is on stage and you just whisper in ear and he is all yours!"

"He is not mine, he's not a fucking property. Give it a rest a buzz off."

I take off myself before he can answer and make my way to the club. I can't let him do that anymore, I just can't.

 

*

 

It's not long before I find him, he's on a podium moving his body like the devil himself. I just have to make him noticed me now. 

I start dancing too, some people come closer to me and I move my hips with them. I loose myself in all of it for a few minutes. When I rise my head to look at the podium, Jimin is looking at me. I lick my lips while we make eye contact, is pinching his but then smirk as to say the the game is back on. 

He dance in the sexiest way possible, fucking the air with his hips move. And I respond by bumping mine into some guy next to me. Playing with my tongue every time I glance at Jimin. 

I'm dancing between two hot men when I see Jimin going down, he smile at me and disappear. Fuck. I hurry into the crow to catch up. I have a hard time finding where he went but I finally see him going through a door for employees only. At this point I don't give a damn.

 

Jimin is in there, all nonchalant laying is back against a wall.   
As usual he's beautiful. With his wrecked black jeans so slim I can see every detail from his legs muscle to his crotch. His white shirt slightly open and the skin of his neck so deliciously visible. Every inch of him is a call for luxury.   
He turn his eyes at me and stare as I move to him. He doesn't say anything, doesn't even put out his usual smile, he's surprisingly docile. I stop only inches from him, moving my face so close he can certainly feel my breath. I reach for his hair and softly pass both of my hand in it, I brush against his cheeks and jaws until I touch his pink lips with my finger tips. They slowly part and I feel his tongue licking me shyly. I can't help but move closer, every inch of my body he's against his,I feel his heat and smell the sweat he accumulate after all the dancing.   
He finally moves, his face reach for mine our nose brushing against each others. Our lips touch and I could cry for how much I want him to kiss me until I'm out of breath. But I'm suppose to show him that I can also play his fucking game, that he doesn't have every cards in hands.   
"Yoongi" his call taste like desperation. Jimin wants me to kiss him as much as I want it, like he can't take it anymore.That's all I need, that's all I can take before I give up and just let myself do what I want to him. So I kiss him.  
Softly, our lips barely touching, as I am kissing something so precious I don't want to break. His hand are on my chest now, he's looking into my eyes, his eyes shine with tears. I try to step back in surprise but his hands grab my shirt to pull me closer. He kiss me hard and his eyes are shut this time. He took away all the sweetness of the moment as if he couldn't take it.

  
Our kiss is more intense, our tongue are moving together, his hand on the small of my back to keep my hips against his and my own hands are still moving between his neck and hair.   
Jimin moves his hips back and forth so our crutch are brushing, I let go a moan in his mouth and he smile. I feel myself getting harder as he move faster, I lean more against him to make him stop but it's only making it worst, he's driving me crazy.

I loose my mind and let go of his lips to kiss his neck. I don't even care about marks, I don't care about anything but his uneven breathing, his hand on my body and his hot skin so soft against my lips.  
I kiss and lick every inch of skin at sigh, from his throat to his collarbone and I'm about to get dawn when he pull my head back to his and exchange our position. He's keeping me against the wall, leaning against me, our lips back together, his crotch humping mine. I curse and he let out a moaning laugh.  
I feel him as hard as I am, I wonder if we're still playing our flirting game cause it's really hard to think of stopping right now.   
I grab his ass to slow him dawn but it's only making the all thing more sensual, and that's not helping.

  
"Do you want to make me come without skin to skin contact, do you think I'm that sensible?" I whisper against his lips. He smile widely and suddenly grab the back of my thighs and lift me up on him. I gasp as I roll my legs around him by reflex. Fucking hell he's gonna be the death of me.   
The humping is way more intense like that, I don't even know where to put my hands anymore, I just want our clothes to magically disappear. His head is in my neck, leaving love bite to mask his groans.  
"Jiminie I..." I breath, I don't know what I want from him, to stop before I come in my pants or to actually do something more so this torture will end.   
He slow down everything and look at me, licking his, we stare at each other.

He kiss me hard very much like the first time and let go of my legs who find the floor and make me more steady. He grab both of my wrist who were in his hair and hold them against the wall while he move his body away from mine. He look at me up and down with a content smile, "Thanks for that Suga" and before I realize what he meant he's gone. _Fuck._  
I'm so frustrated I could punch someone. My erection hurts as hell, I curse again and again at the air while I go round in the room. I'm going to find this mother fucker and make him fucking pay for that.

  
I get out and make my way in the club, I look for him and it only take a minute for my eyes to find his pink hair. He's on a stage showing off his distort pants by the erection I fucking give him. This bastard just used me for his show, someone is probably going to ask for his ass after that and he's going to fuck with everything we did in mind, the pricks will see the love bite I left on his skin, kiss those pink lips full from our kissing and all the rest. Fuck. I don't know how I feel anymore, the betrayal is strong but I feel strangely content that I'll be in his mind and on his body whatever he does.  
He catch my eyes again and keep on dancing, I give him the bird and he smile.

I didn't realize a guy was brushing his body against mine as we made contact. I let him do and after a last look at Jimin I nod to the guy and head to the back room, as expected he followed me. He says things about my hard dick, but I don't give a shit, it hurts and I want it gone. I let this strangers suck me off, I barely touch him, my though are on the pink haired guy who fucked me in the wrong way.   
When we finished I go away as fast as I can, I need to get out.

I have to find a way to make Jimin never run away from me ever again.

  
  


 

 


	18. 'helpless'

I thought I had a good plan. It involve a lot of harassment but it was kind of smooth and probably would have work at some point. But Jimin is to good at wrecking me in every way possible. He's going to make me loose my shit.

He doesn't ignore me, what it does he's even worst. Every time I see him he have somewhere better to be. It's like he don't have time, he never had much time I get that but now he's doing it on purpose to make me chase after him. And it's fucking working. I chase him, I play along, I can't help it, i'm craving for his presence. He's everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Making me insane.

The good thing is; I have more time to work. Also more time to think about my life and relationship and making my anxiety grow stronger.  
  


Taehyung is really not helping. He don't get involve in our games our whatever his best friend and I are doing, anymore. But he talks a lot about Jungkook. He's worrying so much it makes me even more stressed. He and Jimin are really having a hard time with this all family thing that's also why Jimin went back to playing with me and working too much, to change his mind because there's nothing he can do about it. Tae though, he's always holding on to his phone waiting for his friend to call. At least being all focus on Jungkook helped him get over his ex. Well, I don't thing replacing a bad habit for an other is such a good thing but that's all he got. I feel so helpless around them...

 

*

 

I didn't went back to the club after that night Jimin let me on. Its not the kind of place I usually enjoy and I'm not in the mood for one night stand anymore, not with that pink haired guy always on my mind.

That's until I receive a call from some stranger again.

Jimin got his phone back since the night I went to look for him. The guy who called me that time was a co-worker, I figure he the one calling me again tonight.

“Hey!” He shouts, “Sorry about this call but the other guy is not answering, so yeah.”

“What happen?”

“I don't know really, but I can't handle him, If our manager find out we're both not working... Well I can't afford to be fired ok? So you have to come get him right now.”

Fuck that.

I got there as fast as I possibly can. My heart is racing, it does that a lot those days as I'm always nervous about something. Jimin being armless in a night club is too much for my heart to handle.

  
  


He's not dying in a dark hallway as I excepted I'll find him.

He's moving between some people, giggling his eyes shut. I think he's suppose to be dancing with those guys but I can see his balance is way too off, the only things making him stay on his feet are the filthy hands of those men all over his tiny body.

I don't control my anger as I saw that. I shove those bastard away and ignore them when they swear at me. I just give them a killer glare and they take off. I hold Jimin in my arms to make him walk beside me. I don't even care for the people we meet, I'm so cross I just make my way in the crow as violent as I ever been.

  
  


When we're outside I call for a taxi, there's no way I can make Jimin walk more and I definitely can't carry him for shit.

As we wait sitting on some bench, I realize how quiet he's been. I was so upset I didn't took time to check on him. I take his face delicately between my hands and make him look at me, “How are you feeling Jiminie?” He blink at me a lot and play weirdly with his lips, I pull back his hair away from his eyes, their not bright pink as they use too. They're fade, everything on Jimin seems so fade, it broke my heart to see him like that where I know he don't deserve it. I caress his cheeks with my finger tips and he finally answer with a little voice “I feel like shit.” He sound so down, my heart sink even more. I hug him gently and caress his back and his hair like he's a baby, Jiminie my tiny baby. He's not crying but I hear him sob a bit like he's too tired to even let out his tears.

In the cab we stay silent, his head lay on my shoulder and my arms are around him. He's half asleep when we rich home.

 

When we're inside my apartment I take him to the bathroom and help him getting undress. I don't think a second about leaving him alone in the shower, he barley stand on his own. I undress myself too and take him inside, I push him under the water as I see him shiver, his head he's facing the floor since we came in.

I think is ashamed, which I never thought he could be. Which he shouldn't. I shove his hair away from his face gently and brush his chin to make him look at me. He let me do it so I give him a warm smile. I take some soap and start massaging his hair, his eyes don't leave my face as I focus hard on what I'm doing to not think about how we're both naked and so close. I wash his skin as well, touching him with all the kindness I'm capable of. I want him to feel how much I care, how much he matters to me. I want him to know is valuable.

When I meet his eyes again, their fill with tears that he doesn't try to hold for once. As I brush his back he come closer to me and our bodies are now touching with every inch. He lay on me and I hold him for our balance. He's sobbing against my neck and I hold him tighter.

 

When he moves his head away to look at me I smile again to comfort him, he look so hopeless its breaking my heart a thousand time more. I brush our lips together and peck the corner of his very softly. “That's really not how I picture our first time naked together.” he whisper in a croaky voice, I let go a small laugh “You're unbelievable Jiminie, never miss out on an opportunity to flirt.” I kiss his lips smiling, he smile weakly and pass his hands on my face and hair gently. “You're so beautiful.” He whisper and I think I blush cause his smile get wider. He kiss me for longer always on the top of the lips.

I show him out of the shower, dry our hair quickly with a towel and put an other one around us.

I take him to my bed and make him lay on it. I go get some food and water for him and when he finish eating without complaining, I join him and put all the blankets on our bodies. He move as close as he can get and breath a thank you and my name a couple time before he fall asleep completely in my arms.

 


	19. 'love it'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sexual content in this chapter*

This time Jimin is awake before me. He's still in my bed which is comforting, I would have hate it if he just took off. He's watching me sleep though. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I groan and hide my face in my pillow, he giggle slightly, that is the best sound I ever wake up to.

I move my face away from the pillow to look at him too. He's sleepy -certainly less than me- but he look way better than last night. I smile at him cause I'm really happy to wake up next to him, and to not have to worry about where he could have wake up if I didn't went to get him last night.

We stay like that, silent and staring at each other our body really close, for a few long minutes. Until my stomach decide it's time for me to feel it up. Jimin giggle again at the sound and I roll my eyes. “Lets have breakfast in bed. Stay here ok?” I announce as I get up, he just nod. I put on a short that was on the floor as I was still naked, I don't know were my roommate is, he don't like it when I walk around half naked so lets not chock him more than usual.

 

I come back in the room with a plate full of jammed and buttered french toast and some juice. He's siting in my bed with my laptop on him. I raise a eyebrow and chuckle at the view “Well you sure know how to make yourself at home.” He glance at me and smirk. “I felt like watching old cartoon, like I use to on Sunday morning when I was a kid.”

Does he realize how cute he is right now? My smile is so wide it makes his cheeks go pinkish.

I sit beside him and give him the plate as I take back my computer. “It's a really late morning then. How did you even know my password?”

“It's pretty easy, it's your birthday right?”

“You know when's my birthday?” He shrug and take a bit of his toast, I look suspiciously at him. Right, Tae might have mention it and maybe Jimin got a real good memory. Whatever.

We eat in front of a silly kid show that makes him chuckle way too much for what it is but I'm not about to complain. We're leaning on each other and I really feel like I could have moment like that every day if Jimin let me have it. I feel weirdly at ease.

 

 

We spend hours in bed, giggling at the show sleepily, laughing at ourself for it and touching each other more often than not. Until we stop pretending to watch it and put it away to just cuddle. I'm well aware of how naked we are. I lend him a shirt and a short earlier so he want feel uncomfortable but I'm still bare chest and none of us is wearing undies.

He's touching my skin and making me shiver. His hand go on my back first but then their fast move to my belly, my side, caressing the small abs that shows up for him, and my chest taking extra time on my nipples. My heart already goes faster than usual for such a simple touch, if he keep going it's gonna explode for sure.

He end up one hand flat on my heart as to feel it. He face me and I'm not sure what to make of his facial expression, he looks scared for some reason, scared and needy. I want his worry to go away so I kiss him. I play with his tongue for a while and pass my hands under his shirt to caress his skin as he did earlier.

Jimin stop our kissing to take off the unwanted shirt off him. Our bare chest are touching and this time it means something else as I feel the hot feeling taking over my whole body. We kiss some more and I go down to kiss his neck, as I hear his sight of content I keep going down. I kiss every inch of his skin, taking my time like I always wanted to. I licks one of his nipples which makes him moan but I don't stay long enough to make him satisfied, I keep on going and kiss his belly. His abs are more visible as his breathing deeper.

I stop at the short elastic to leave love bite in his V line, I take off the short as I keep kissing, really slowly. Too slowly, making Jimin moan my name and wiggle his hips in impatience. I glance at him with a smirk and finally take it off. Our eyes hooked for some times as I lick my lips still smirking. His lips are pinch and it look like he's holding his breath. I didn't know he could be so impatient, that makes me want to torture him to make him pay for all the times he played with me. But I don't think I can wait any longer. I kiss the inside of his thigh and leave a few hickey there as well.

I finally get to the his half hard dick. I take the tip of it in my mouth, Jimin hold a moan by bitting the back of his hand. I lick his all length and he let go a cry which is really satisfying. I suck him until his hard enough and makes me stop.

He tell me to wait, but he hurry to kiss me hard as it has been to long, he takes off my short to free my own erection. He take me by surprise and grab it, I moan in his mouth and hold him closer. He moves is hand on me a bit and let go to hold me and moves his hips to mine, that makes our dicks rubbing each other. We hump, kiss and touch each others body for a while until I can't take it anymore and take both of our erection in my hands to jerk them off together.

Jimin come first, moaning in our kiss and I do so hiding my groans in his neck, living a few love bites here too.

 

We hold on to each other for a long time after that, calming our breath. I kiss his face from time to time, whispering his nickname, trying hard to keep myself from saying things that are certainly too much for him to hear right now. And there's so much I'd like to say, it surprise me and I don't quiet understand everything I feel, so better shut up for now.

 

*

 

I don't know what time it is when we both wake up, we fell asleep while cuddling. It seems to be dark outside. We definitely stayed too much time in this bed but I really don't want to leave it if it means letting go of Jimin.

 

“Hey” I whisper to his ear. “Are you hungry?”

He open his sleepy eyes and shakes his head. I think is probably lying but I'm to comfy here to get up and look for food anyway. Let along if Hoseok or one of the guys are around to break our sweet bubble with their questioning.

“Are you gonna fall back asleep?” I ask. He shakes is head again, I'm about to ask him if he want to put on a movie or something when he kiss me. It's an impulsive kiss, like he's trying to contain something or communicate with me, who knows. But I let him do. I like his lips on mine way more than thinking about how complicate things are out of my bedroom.

We make out lazily, it's not going to lead to anything more, it's just a kiss for no reason and I love that. Jimin kissing me for no particular reason. I love it.

 

 

When the kiss come to an end I sight and decide it's time to stop avoiding what we should have discuss way before being carried away by our nakedness.

Jimin seem to feel I'm getting serious as I move my face away from his not letting go of him. He takes a deep breath and whisper a 'go on' so I ask;

“What happen to you Jiminie?”

He frown, the question obviously to wide for his liking. “What happen last night” I correct.

“Tae told you about my family right?” I nod. “Well it's not getting better and we got on a fight yesterday.”

“With Tae?” His turn to nod.

“Yeah, he wants me to go back to my parents house to talk it through or something. But _I can't_. And he's upset cause there's nothing _he_ can do even if he go by himself. He really care about Jungkook.”

“So do you.”

“Well I'm not exactly the best brother, he's better off without me. My parents aren't that wrong about that”

“No way. Don't tell me you fall for that? They are not wright, they don't know you, they don't realize their lost by shutting you from their life. Don't let what they say to hurt you get to you. You're a great brother and a great friend, you're not perfect but you do your best that what's matter.”

“Stop that. You don't know what I did, I've been a shity son and they have every right to not want their other kid making the same mistakes.”

“Whatever you did, you said it; it was a _mistake_. Kids make mistakes and parents know that, this is how their grow. How your parents treat you is not fair.”

He shakes his head, eyes shot. “You don't know Yoongi.”

“Tell me then. That's the only way I'll do.”

He pinch his lips and get a bit away from me, I grab his hand as to show him I'm still at his side. He looks conflicted but he finally open his mouth and explain.

“My parents are pretty conservative, they didn't really take it well that I was gay but they could have been past it at some point if I didn't act like a brat all the time and fall for a complete asshole.” He glance at me to see my reaction and I squeeze it to make him go on.

“He was older and a great talker. He convince me that I didn't need my family that I could became a dancer with his help and yeah my parents weren't supportive of my dream either so I listened to him. He fucked me in anyway possible and left me to work as a fucking hooker. Somehow my parents finds out about it and don't want to hear from me since then. So my little brother is stuck filling the roll I should have played by being a better son. And of course I didn't thought I would need to worry about money until my parents cut me off, and I kind of spend all I got when I first moved.”

“How did you end up working there?”

“He was in business with the club, he got me a job there as a dancer saying it would be a good practice for my endurance and stuff. But he took off after telling the boss I could easily do more than dancing. I needed the extra money anyway, so I accepted the extra work and that's that.”

I take a moment to contain myself, what a fucking bastard. I should hunt him down to break his neck or something. Jimin must feel my anger cause he squeezes my hand. I sight “And the drugs is part of the job?” it came out more bitter than I wanted it.

“Mostly yes, the boss provide it so we wont feel tired and he don't want us buying shit.” Respond Jimin calmly, he's clearly trying to handle me.

“Oh, that's so grand of him, like that his precious employs won't end up dying in a corner once in a while” I say sarcastically.

“I don't took much usually, we don't have to. I just wanted something strong and someone gave me some new stuff so, yeah. It was my fault, as always. Sorry”

That does the trick, I calm myself as soon as I hear is guilty apologies -that are so uncalled for. It's not just about the drugs anymore, it's like is apologizing for his whole existence and that's unacceptable.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. You didn't deserve all that, you made bad choices but so did everyone. Your parents are not right. You're better than what they make you think you are." I made my voice softer than before and I hold his face in my hand so he'll look at me while I say it, so he'll see how I mean it.

"I'm gonna disappoint you Yoongi, you shouldn't get attached. I'll hurt you just wait and see." He whisper but I can hear the hurt in he's voice.

"Maybe it's worth it." He glance at me, his eyes are watering and he seems so conflicted.

I peck his lips and he come further into my arms. I don't know if he gave up on his bad thought or just give up on changing my mind. All I know is having him staying with me is making my inside warmer and my heart skipping beats. And I _love_ it. 

 

 


	20. 'embarrassed'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sexual content in this chapter*

Jimin woke up before me again and he didn't left without a words. I don't think he meant to wake me up though but he did when he peck my cheek and mumble a _thank you_. He smiles when I open my eyes anyway so I do to, way to happy that his still here and we have extra minutes in our bubble.

"I have to go get my stuff before school." He whisper. I nod and stretch my body, that makes him giggle. "You're so cute, I would never have though that with your bad boy look, rapper and all."

I groan and wave my hand in the air as to tell him to shush. I really just want to hide my blush.

He giggle again and peck my lips, we kiss for a few minutes -or hours, who's counting? It's about to lead to more intense touching when he let go of me with a sigh.

I make him promise to have breakfast at home, I'll certainly ask Tae later if he did. I wonder if they're going to make peace soon, probably, they don't seem to be that mad. Just worried as fuck.

 

I don't stay in bed longer, even if I have time. I'm cold by myself. Damn it, two nights in a row and I get way to use to having him in there. 

 

*

 

I find Tae later and turns out they're good now. And their going to dye their hair together to celebrate. Weird thing to do if you ask me. Jimin dark pink hair sure need to be refreshed. I wonder what color he will do, Tae said they were picking each other colors and it would be a surprise for both. Any color would look good on them I guess. I shouldn't waist time thinking about that...

 

*

 

I'm late in most of my classes. I have to work my ass off to catch up on the work I didn't do this week end. And every time I was worrying about others...

So I barely sleep anymore, and it's not like I was sleeping much before. I drink tones of caffeine to keep me going in class all day. I don't see much people out of school and the apartment, I think Hobi tried to make me go out at some point but I can't afford any of that. When I'm out of here, I'm in school and when i'm out of school i'm in my room again. I don't sleep because I don't have time but also because I can't stop thinking about Jimin, who's now the honey blond haired guy, -which look way too good for my heart sake. I can't stop thinking of him getting waisted because of how shitty he thinks of himself. Being abuse by all those people, giving himself to pervert that don't deserve him. Maybe it's not fair of me to want him to stop because of what we 'have'. But the night we spend together meant something; I know it did for both of us.

To be fair I'm not only being selfish by wanting him for myself it would definitely be an healthier lifestyle for him and makes thinks easier with his family.

And I'm also worrying about how I'm being a bad friends to Tae who's struggling or even Hina who misses me and whom I don't have time to call, same for my mother... My other friends who take care of me and or try to at least, I can see that they do their best but that's how I repay them :with nothing, I never have time to talk or hangout with anyone. 

I don't have time to spend with Jimin either we just see each other at practice and when we help each other out. We do text a lot, we discuss by sending pictures which is good for my eyes, bad for my heart -and dick...

He can send me a cute picture of him eating with sticks and the next one would be him shirtless all sweaty at dance practice. 

I don't have time for his good looks. And I feel guilty cause I feel like his making effort for me, like calling me when he take a lunch break or little stuff like that. 

At least he understand that I don't have time for him because he don't either. So we work like that, I guess it's enough for now. We don't talk about what he do for a living though and I don't receive any calls from his co worker again, either because Jimin calm himself or he told him to never call me again. The second option keep me awake the most.

 

*

 

I'm in dance practice when it happen for the first time. I black out in the middle of the course. I'm out for less than a minute but I felt it coming. I was unwell all morning, I didn't took time for a breakfast, I woke up late. Jimin was in my class and he's next to me when I open my eyes, his eyes are wide with worry and this view feel like I've been stabbed in the heart.

I refuse to go anywhere when the teacher tell me to go out, so I just sit down and watch my classmate as I sip from my water bottle. Jimin look really upset about that but this class is too important for him and I wouldn't want him coming with me if I was going to the nursery.

He glance at me a lot, he looks like is going to gut me...

 

When the class end he come straight to me, makes me stand up and fallow him. 

He stay silent until we rich a quiet hallway and explode; "I can't believe you dare judge me for not taking care of myself while you clearly have a disorder."

"I don't i-"

"Oh shut Yoongi. You think I can't see the dark mark under your eyes and how pale your skin is? When the last time you saw the sun?" 

He looks so mad, I never saw him like that. It's kind of scary even if I still find him way too cute for that. 

"I'm taking you to the nursery and you don't have a say in it. Did you even eat something before your class?" I think about it and shake my head, I don't remember but I suppose I didn't. He sight. "Well I guess after the nurse give you something we 're going to the cafeteria." 

"You never go there."

"I don't like the queue and I have a strict diet. And don't say a word, I do eat. Not much but at least I try not to fucking pass out at school."

I don't say anything. It's true; I judged him all this time on that, I still don't think I have an issue or anything. I don't have a eating disorder I just forgot that's all.

 

We meet up with Hoseok, Namjoon and Tae. They are surprise to see us together as Jimin is never with us at lunch but the cold behavior of Jimin prevent them for asking questions.

Anyway Jimin forestall them on it, I'm not really please about him making such a big deal out of it though. 

"You pass out? For Fuck sake Yoongi, what's going on?" Cry Hobi surprisingly mad. What's with them? First Jimin and now him. They're the last people i would picture yelling at me for any reasons. I frown at him, "Calm down, don't make such a bit deal out of it. I'm fine." 

"I do so if I want to!” He looks so mad and serious, I feel like a kid “I didn't say anything because you were so caught up in your bullshit but clearly you need help."

"I don't need help I just need a good night of sleep."

"Oh easy then. And why don't you sleep Yoongi?" 

I shrug, I'm not about to tell them about all that keeps me awake at night and give me anxiety. 

"Yeah see that what I mean. You keep everything to yourself and your making yourself sick on behalf of others. You need help. You don't even take care of your cold, you've been coughing your lungs off for a week."

"Oh come on, I did. I took some tablets."

"Do you realize we live together? I know that, you take them everyday since you move in. Trust me it's not working on you anymore."

"Placebo effect I guess."

"Placebo won't cure your ass. You need to see a doctor and certainly a therapist but I guess you'll denied that one to."

"Why in hell should I go to therapy?"

"You don't sleep, don't eat, don't talk. I'm no genius but I can tell your not ok."

I can't believe is giving me this kind of talk right now. I look at our friends who seems uneasy but their eyes tell me they agree with him. I shake my head looking at them and turn to Jimin who's thoughtfully avoiding my gaze bitting his lips. I groan and get up.

"I get it, thanks for the fucking concern and all. It's just a cold and some lack of sleep, I'll survive. You should worried about yourselves way more." 

I catch Jimin's eyes before I leave for good. He's still mad but I can detect something else, sadness maybe. Is it because I point out that our friends are not carrying about him like they do about me?

Why is that? I never quite get that, they don't seem to hate each other but they don't try to stay in touch much. 

 

I go in class as usual after lunch. Tae is not in any of them and that's good cause I don't want to talk about all that. 

 

*

 

Jimin is here when I come home. Which is odd. It's Friday night, I bet he have more important things to do than visiting me. 

I stare at him standing in my kitchen for a while, he looks nervous, which is also weird. He's always so confident... "I order Korean food for you." I blink a couple time. "There's enough for two I suppose, if you don't mind me staying here. Tonight I mean."

I blink again, taking the info in and nod as I take some juice from the fridge. Why is he all awkward all of the student? Is it because of the talk earlier? Because he's worried or something?

"You don't work tonight?"

"I took the night off, some guy I work with owe me so he took over."

"And what about your... extra hours?" 

He glance at me weirdly and quickly look at his feet. "I don't really do that anymore." He's voice sound shy, since when is he shy on me? Wait. Did he just said he wasn't doing people for money anymore?

I nod thoughtfully, why? I can't let myself ask it, I'm afraid of the answer. I may don't like it or worst enjoy it way too much. I'm sick of false hope.

"Do you have homework?" I ask in a neutral voice. He nod and give me a shy smile. What's up with that? Does he want to kill me with cuteness?

 

 

We work together as we use to. I realize it's the first time in month that we're both alone in my room. Actually ever since our week end in my bed, I wont lie I missed him in there. I thought about it a lot, about asking him to come by, but I barely have time de jerk off so let along having sex with Jimin. Even having him in my sight makes me loose track of what i'm doing.

He's currently sitting on my bed like he own it -which he kind of does- writing on a note book. He's wearing a light jacket that's slightly loose and fall from his shoulder as his white shirt behind it do the same. What kind of trick is that? I'm sure it doesn't happened by accident, fuck. Did he plan on being all sexy in my bed so i'll forget about everything wrong in my life?

As he senses my stares he look up at me and smirk. I missed his smirk, did he stop doing it or did I stop noticing? Either way it need to change.

He look at me as he get up and walk to my desk where i'm sitting. “Can I listen?” He ask quietly.

I nod and he take my earplugs away from me to listen in it. He focus hard on the sound, moving is head to the beat. It makes me smile, I feel good for the first time in weeks just by having him next to me jamming to my song.

He smile at me as well and when the song end he take off the plugs and come closer to stand between my legs, he brush the sides of my face with his finger tips and I lick my lips looking at his. He giggle and rich down to peck me. My hand automatically find his back and I pull him to me. We kiss like that for a while and stop when the rolling chair i'm sitting on start going backward. We laugh at ourself and I stand up to kiss him some more. Our kiss is hungry, it's not long before we get rid of our shirts and he makes me fall on the bed. We basically eat each other with kisses all over our upper bodies. He finally take off my pants caressing me as he make his way, I moan his name when he get to my erection.

When i'm all naked he stand at the edge of the bed watching me from above smirking. I steady myself on my elbow and raise my eyebrows as I ask playfully “You're not about to leave me like that are you?” He chuckle and unbutton his jeans “Never cross my mind, you don't realize how irresistible you are. Plus you're _naked_.” I laugh and certainly blush because of how self aware I am of my naked body in front of his gaze. He take off his last clothes slowly as I play with my tongue watching his little show.

He climb back on the bed next to me smiling cheekily, we kiss on our sides our legs tangled and our erection touching. I move on top of him, I do everything really slowly to give him the time to tell me what he want or doesn't. I feel like I owe him that, maybe nobody is giving him the choice usually but with me it have to be different because I care _so much_.

“Jiminie” I call and he moan in return “Are you sure you want that?” He laugh awkwardly “Why do you ask?”, “I don't know concent and all. Sounds important.” He frown; “You didn't ask last time though” I bit my lips feeling stupid, “I was caught in the moment, sorry.”

He laugh again and take a gummy voice “Come on Suga dear, if there's one think we can be sure of in our life is that I definitely want to fuck with you since our eyes cross.”

“Oh my god you're so rude.” He put his legs around my waist to pull me closer and whisper against my lips; “I give you concent, will you fuck me now, pretty please?”

“Damn it Jimin.” I don't wait any longer, we both seems to have waited enough.

 

 

I wake up my head on Jimin's torso. I feel his hand stroking my side gently and his relaxed heartbeat, he's humming, really quietly. I reckon that's the most adorable things he ever did. I peck his skins and he stop to pull me closer.

I suddenly realize we had sex and i'm actually waking up half on him, fuck what a jerk I am. “Sorry I fell asleep on you, that's embarrassing...” I whisper moving my head next to his.

He answer in a sleepy voice“It's alright at least you didn't fall asleep while we were doing it, you're a real gentleman.” I pinch his hips as he chuckle. “Anyway you slept like 10minutes and I would have fall asleep soon, you're snoring is like a lullaby too my ears. But now that you're awake i'll gladly take a shower.”

I groan and hide my face in is neck “But you're so warm, stay with me.” I leave a love bite while i'm at it and he sigh.

He finally raise from our comfy embrace and at my surprise instead of leaving the room, rich for my body and carry me, I put my arms and legs around him to provide me from falling as I shout “What the fuck Jimin!” He laugh at me and walk to the bathroom.

“I feel like a child put me down” I moan.

“That makes me a child molester, thanks.”

“Do you ever shut up?”

He laugh again and let go of me with a peck on the cheek.

“Come on don't pout, you're suppose to be savage Suga, not cute.” he say running in the shower smiling widely. I chase him to tickle him and we both end up giggling in under the water.

We wash each other cuddling and teasing, until Jimin grab my cock and start playing with it. Our embrace become suddenly sensual and I hold on to him as much as I can cause my knee are wiggly as the pleasure take over my body.

“Don't fall asleep again, I won't be able to carry you this time.” He whisper, I pinch him weakly and glance at his half erection, “Do you need a hand Jiminie?” I ask playfully, but he shake his head “I- I already...” He look embarrassed, so I put a hand on his neck to make him look at me.

I suddenly understand; “You came without me touching you?” He nod and roll his eyes “Don't be so pleased.” I realize my wide smile and kiss him on the corner of the lips.

“I'm just happy you fancy me that much.”

“You knew it shut up.”

We both go back in bed with our body envelop in a towel. We lay in each other arms and talk sleepily.

“I didn't know you liked me that much” I whisper cheekily. He hide his face in the pillow and I tickle him slightly to make him look at me. When he does I peck his lips.

“You know that time your came at the club and we intensely 'make out'?”

“Oh you mean that time you gave me a fucking boner and run away? Yeah I'll never forget, that was a good night.” I say sarcastically.

“Ok ok. It wasn't my best move sorry. But I actually have to leave like _really_.”

“Yeah to show up your package and gain some good extra box, got it.”

“Well kinda. But the real reason is- ok never mind that's too embarrassing.”

“Come on tell me and maybe i'll find it in my heart to forgive you about it some day.”

He pinch is lips and his cheeks are pinkish, I poke is belly to make him say it.

“Ah All right, stop it." He sigh loudly. "You were really hot you know? It was too much even for me, like I was about to come and I couldn't afford to spend the all night in wet pants, so I had to get away. Don't laugh”

I keep myself from laughing out loud but I can't stop my wide smile, “So you say you can't resist me then. That's nice to know, I thought it was only one way around.”

“Like you don't know the effect you have on people with your destructive stare, your tongue moves and you're fucking hips trust.” I laugh at his face getting red when he say the last words, “Whoa I didn't thing you could get embarrassed by your own sex talks.”

“Just shut up” He moan and I kiss him cause I can and he's so cute.

 


	21. 'no going back'

Unfortunately we can't spend all day in bed this time. We both have too much to do.

Jimin stay for breakfast at least, I feel like he's staring at me a lot, very much like when I was making sure he was eating. That's disturbing.

“Are you feeling better now?” He ask in a neutral tone. 

“Yeah. I guess I just needed to get laid.” I jock, he just nod and twist his face awkwardly.

“That was a joke Jimin, I didn't do that entirely for selfish reason.”

He nod again and avoid my gaze. I think something went wrong, and I don't like it, i feel anxious. 

“What are you thinking? Don't have bad thought now please, I really didn't mean it like that. I li-”

“It's ok Yoongi.” He cut me off “Calm down.”

With the way he say my name I'm now sure something is off. I find out that he only call me _Yoongi_ when he get serious or want something from me.

I don't know if I should insist and make him talk about whatever's wrong or pretend all is fine as I often do. So I keep on eating my cereal and we stay silent. I look at my phone and realize it's late and I haven't heard or see Hoseok in ages. Maybe he's to mad at me to come home or... “Do you know where's Hobi?”

Jimin look up from his food and bite his lips before he answer “He's at our place.”

Ok, he's definitely up to something, he looks like is trying to hide it from me.

“What have you done Jiminie?” He glance surprisingly at me and mutter in the air.

“Don't get mad.” He then say roughly, I sign at him to keep talking. “I may have ask him not to come home yesterday.”

“You told my roommate that he couldn't come back to his own place?”

“No, we agreed on it”

“So you made plan with him to let us have the flat to ourself.” He nod. “After you both got all extra about my health, you made plan behind my back, to what, keep an eye on me?”

“No we just all thought I could help you, that it'll be easier.”

“All? Were all of you talking about what to do with me or something?”

“They're your friends and they're worry about you and so do I”

“So you manipulated me.”

“No, I just wanted to make you relax for a night.”

“Having sex with me was part of your plan then, great.”

“It wasn't a plan. We just talk about what we could do for you without hurting your feeling or anything and they say I should spend some time with you.”

“They used you to get to me. You think that's ok?”

“It's not like that, I wanted to see you more those days. But I didn't think I would be the best person to help you so I stayed out of it. Apparently our friends thought I should force our luck a bit.”

I don't get why I'm so upset right now. Sure It hurt me that they do that kind of thing behind my back, even if I know they mean no harm. But it makes me mad that Jimin is being used, maybe they didn't tell him to sleep with me but i'm pretty sure that Jimin thought of it like that. Like I wanted to sleep with him so he should give me what I want. He think so little of himself, it's killing me. He put his needs aside for me last night by staying with me, like he does all the time with everybody around him. I wanted it to be different between us but apparently it wasn't that much. 

“I guess I should thank you all then. I rather you don't do that again though.” That sound nastier that i wanted. He look uneasy, like is restricting himself from saying something. He give up on whatever he wanted to say or do and just get up.

“I have to get going.” I nod, I don't feel like making him stay even if i was planing to do so earlier.

Our gaze meet when he go through the door and I instantly regrets it.

 

*

 

I try hard not to think about my friends, Jimin or what we did last night -which is hard as I still smell him everywhere in my room. I work on my music all day until my brain stop working properly and makes me go to dark places. It happen a lot those days, makes me want to never get out of my room to just stop seeing anyone so i'll thinking about what to do about them. I'm on the edge of depression, I can feel it...

 

I end up calling Hina curled up in my bed, I need to talk to someone who's out of my life and since I didn't call her in weeks... What a shitty friend I am.

She picks up real quick and i'm glad to hear her. We talk about random stuff, about her school and my music.

Then she talk to me about some people who went to high school with and how they're doing now, I haven't heard of them in ages.

“You should talk to them sometimes” she says

“They always been more your friends than mine.”

“It doesn't stop you from not being an asshole. It's hard to be forgotten Yoongi.”

I know she's not talking about our friends anymore, I understand she just talked about it as a way to tell me what's wrong with her. We always done that, she gives me clue and I find out what's up. I'm good at reading her and she likes it.

“I'll never forget you Hinata, you should know that by now.”

“Yeah I do, but being apart is harder than I thought.”

“You'll always be my best friend, the one that grow up with me and know every little embarrassing thing about me, no one can take that away from us. We've got history.”

“But your present his way more exciting than our memories now, we both found other people, we grew up. All I have left is your ghost, you're everywhere and nowhere down here.”

She sound so nostalgic, I which I could take her in my arms as we use to. I miss her, I didn't realize how much.

“Maybe you should come here, find another school you could be taken anywhere in the city. Or we could go somewhere new only the two of us, what about Japan?”

“Yoongi. Stop that, you don't mean it. And you don't even now a word of Japanese”

“I do mean itHina I swear! I want to be with you again, we were so good together. We saw how it was being apart, we can stop now, please.” I sound so needy, my eyes are watering and i'm shaking.

“It wont do you any good, leaving this place or having me back, maybe at first by nostalgia and all you'll feel better but it won't take your new feelings away. You love him don't you? The guy with the pink hair? We don't love each other like you love Jimin anymore, you'll hate me and especially yourself for giving up on him or you life in here. Of course it'll be easier to be back together, cause we already done it all; the being friends, falling in love, meeting the families, declare, all the first times, the secrets, the inside jokes, the serious talk, even the breaking up part. I get that you don't like starting from scratch Yoongi, but it'll be worth it, I swear it will.”

I'm crying now for good because she's right, she's so fucking right and it make me feel sick about myself.

“I'm sorry Yoongi, I shouldn't have accuse you of forgetting about me or us. I'm just scared about the future you know, we're adult now and I guess i'm lost. I shouldn't have brought back all those feelings when you have a lot in your mind right now. But you should know that you can't just get stuck with your feeling forever, you have to act on it or you'll regret it.” She's crying too as she say that and it make me want to have her arms around me even more.

We talk almost all night, crying and laughing at memories. I think we broke up for real now, that's it, there's no going back together. There's no going back anymore I have to move foreword.

 

I have to go find Jimin. I have to find him and make him stay around. Because I'm almost 100% sure that i'm very much in love with him.  
  


 

It's scary, it's painful, but he makes my heart race and my body move in hurry. I feel the rush of what i'm about to do and it feel weirdly powerful.

I jump in the shower, get dress and run out of the apartment, I run in the street and run in the subway. I never been so active in my life. I realize i'm being irrational, I didn't even check at his flat before. But I bet he wouldn't miss a night of work especially after having a night out.

  
  


Maybe I should have slow down a bit and cool down, then I would have saw the car before it hit me.

  
  


 


	22. 'headache'

My head is killing me. If I move even just slightly, my brain will explode. I swear.

There's light behind my closed eyes and I really don't want to open them and see wherever I am. It's certainly not my room. It smell different and I can hear annoying machines noises, lots of fast steps and quiet voices.

 

My mouth is so dry, i'm sure I can't even talk properly. I'm out of choices so I open my eyes just a little. It's really white and unfamiliar, I have to blink a few time before I can distinct anything. Namjoon and Jin are sitting in a corner of the room and this is clearly an hospital room. I haven't been in one for years, since my dad passed away i gu'ess. Not the best memories.

I must have moan my pain louder than I thought cause my friends stopped they're talking and are now at my side. “Morning sunshine.” Murmur Jin playfully. He's lucky that I'm so sore, I can only try to look annoyed, which probably look more like pain.

“How's your head?”.

“H-hurt.” I mumble in a really croaky voice. _I need water..._

“Do you want a drink?” Ask Jin and I insistently nod which I regret straight away because my head's on fire.

He go get me a glass of water while Namjoon sit in the chair next to me.

“You look like hell. Do you remember how you got here?” I frown and grab the drink Jin got me.

“I feel like shit.” I whisper.

Namjoon smile to comfort me, “Well you did almost got run by a car.”

Fuck, I don't remember that. I know I went out, for whatever reason and i don't know at what time, I must have blackout or something.

“We just arrived here, but Hoseok told us you have a concussion and you dislocate your shoulder. Nothing too bad though you won't stay here long.”

“Was he with me?” I ask, I don't think I saw him last night. I remember I called him during the evening to know where he was but I don't recall meeting with him.

“No, the hospital call him cause he was the last number use in your phone and your mum didn't answer. He's calling her right now. And Tae was here too but he's out getting some _actual_ food for us.”

I was going to ask about Jimin but as if he read my mind Jin sign at the other side of the room. I turn my head carefully -fuck it hurts- and see Jimin, he's sleeping, his tiny body all curled up on a chair.

“He spend the night here, well more like half the day. It's 2pm by the way.”

As I look at his cute sleeping face, I remember what I was doing before the car hit me.

I was running to the club to find him. I was kind of planning on telling him how I feel. What a dick head I am, couldn't I just sleep on it and do my Romcom move in the day light?

"You scared them yesterday well all of us really but they saw you so it was harder on them. Hobi told us you passed out and when you woke up you vomit a lot and what you said didn't make sense at all. They put you out so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

"Jiminie... was he- how?" I can't get my voice and my thought to make a good sentence. But Jin seems to understand and answer right away.

"Hobi called him as soon as they told him where they find you. He thought something might have happen to him too. Hopefully he had his phone on him for once."

"I was surprise, I thought you would spend the week end together." Say Namjoon.

"Yeah sorry I ruin your plan." I whisper back.

"Oh come on. Don't hold grunge over that. We can't do much to help you two so the best that can happen is you two helping each other at once. It could work if you actually tried."

“Were you going to meet with him?” Ask Jin.

“Not really”

“So you didn't go there for him?”

"Of course I did, you know i don't particularly enjoy clubbing.”

I hear Namjoon swear, “Yeah make sense.”

“What the matter?” I say aware of his worried tones.

“You know, Jimin's the guilt master, and I bet he's feeling real bad about what happen because you were out there for him."

Damn that's bullshit, the one to blame is my stupid ass. I feel so lame right now, did I really got myself hit by a car in the middle of the night? Fuck I'm dumb. And Jimin feels guilty now. The all point of this was that I show him how much he matters and how great he is to me... _Congrats Yoongi_.

 

Nurses come to check on me, keeping me from telling them how silly is the all thing. They run some test and ask me how I'm doing. I say fine even if I'll rather die than getting up right now. They tell me I have to rest and change my diet cause my blood pressure was too low or something. Also that I shouldn't exercise to much for a couple weeks, I dislocated my shoulder which is really shity when you need your arms as much as I do. 

 

When they leave I find Jimin's sleepy eyes on me.

I smile at him automatically. I don't now if I try to reassure him or just steady myself in front of him. He looks like he's about to cry so I move as to rich for him even if I probably can't walk without collapsing again from the pain. He stand up alarmed and Jin put a hand on mine to keep me from getting up as well.

“We're gonna check on the boys, ok? Stay in bed Yoongi, you should sleep. Both of you should.” Jin sound so grown up and serious, he remind me of my mother.

He take Namjoon's hand after giving both of us a strict glare and they leave us alone.

 

I'm nervous, I don't know what to say. I'm afraid of what he wants to say to me, he may ask me what the fuck I was doing back at his club after weeks of ignoring the way he earn money at night. I definitely can't tell him what I figure out last night, not in a fucking hospital bed when i'm feeling so numb and can't runaway if it gets too awkward. Or run after him if he get scared, which he probably will.

Our gaze meet, he's standing still as he don't know if he should go sit back or come closer. I can't stand the space between us so I raise a hand as to sign him to come to me. He don't wait a second to obey, he comes at my side and open his mouth to say something but just shut his eyes playing nervously with his figures.

I take one of them in mine and squeeze it. “Hey, how you doing?” I say trying to sound casual but my voice his too sore for it.

Tears are running out of his eyes now, fuck, what do I even open my mouth sometimes? I make him sit on the bed and he open his now red eyes, “I-I'm so-sorry” he murmur and start sobbing, I pull him to me, moves as much as I can so he can lie down beside me. I hold him with my good arm and he hide his face in my chest crying hard. I stroke his hair, my eyes watering too because my head hurt, everything in my body is pain and the boy I love he's crying in my arms because of me. I just feel so hopeless.

 

“Jiminie.” I whisper when he seem to calm down “Hey, can you give me a magic healing kiss now?” I make my voice as gummy and childish as possible. He moves his head to look at me and give a small smile. “Or maybe you need one more than me.”

“Yoongi you're the one with the fucking concussion” He sound really upset, even if his voice is still full of sobbing.

“Are you mad at me?” I ask.

“No i'm not mad at you.”

“Good cause i'm not mad at you either.” He looks pained and I need to change his mind, i can't take that right now “So what about that kiss? It could help me forget about the pain and everything.”

“Are you blackmailing me with fluffiness?”

“Yeah Your lips are better than any painkiller in the world, except for morphine I guess, that's really a trip.”

He raise his face and join our lips, i feel him smiling in the kiss. He's really soft like his afraid of hurting me more.

I have words in my head, that i'm dying to tell him. Maybe even a sentence involving some _I love yous_. But I'm not ready to hear his reaction to that and I don't think his ready to hear it anyway.

So I just think it really hard. I love Jimin. I love him and his kissing me. That should be enough to content me for now.

 

After some time, my headache get the best of me and I have to end the kiss my eyes tearing up. Jimin caress my face with his fingertips murmuring 'sorry' over and over. I should tell him he have nothing to be sorry about but I want to hear his voice and what he say doesn't matter anyway cause I just fall back asleep next to him.

 

*  


“Do you think he'll do ok at school?” I hear Jimin's voice ask, he must be talking to one of the boys.

“It should be fine, its only a matter of days. He just have to rest and take his medicine and freaking eat at once.” That's Namjoon, obviously pissed at me.

“Why don't you stay with him tomorrow Jiminie?” Taehyung is asking.

“I can't.”

“Come on it's only a day you never missed a class in two year. I'm sure you won't get to late on them.” Hoseok sound pissed too.

“It's not- I just can't ok. I'm sorry.”

“Ok ok."

"I'll stay with him." Declare Hobi as I open my eyes and groan. "I don't need a babysitter"

"Oh yes you do. You obviously can't cross the road without someone holding your hand." He answer firmly, half joking.

I groan again in response and Jimin pull me closer. I smile, his warm and smell way better than the hospital sheets. 

I take a look at the room and see all my friends casually sitting wherever they can. It's the first time Jimin and I are showing affection in front of someone, beside the few making out in a park or an hallway. I mean we never show our relationship to anyone who matters and we're literally in a bed stuck to each other in front of our best friends.

It's not weird at all for a first...

They don't seems to mind it so much though, like it's the most usual thing ever. I could get use to it for sure but Jimin don't look so at ease. Even if his holding me I feel he's distant; maybe it's the guilt again. Fucking Jimin and his fucked up brain.

 

Hoseok tell me about what he knows happen to me but he don't ask what the hell I was doing out there in the middle of the night, probably because of Jimin's reaction. They all stay until a doctor comes and finally tell me i'm good to go and that I need rest and all.

 

Hoseok drive us home with Tae and Jimin since they're our neighbor, before we left them I promise Jin to eat and send him pictures to prove it. I should make a live on Youtube like he do all the time -he call it 'eat Jin'- to mock him but i'm too tired for now.

 

When we go our separate way, Jimin don't kiss or hug me -not that we ever did that to greet each other, but i wouldn't have mind it. He just squeeze my hand that he was holding ever since we left the hospital and give me a shy smile. Fuck it, something is off with him again.

 


	23. 'unknown number'

 

I was right about Jimin being up to something. Turns out he decide it was better if we don't see each other anymore.

I saw it coming. He didn't visit me once since my stay in the hospital.

I didn't have too much time to worry about him because my friends are practically living in our place now. Making sure i'm eating, sleeping well and that my head don't hurt again. Plus I try to focus on work when ever I can but my shoulder still give me a hard time and I do need it more than I ever thought to work on my computer and piano for hours.

When I went back to school he became the invisible men again, I had to wait until hour dance class together to finally put my eyes on him.

I couldn't dance so I watched them, and by them I mean _him_. I look at Jimin the agile time, I fucking missed him. Why did he do that to my heart? He's like a drug, it makes me sick when I spend to much time Axa from him. I'm so doom. He looks beautiful as always, so focus on his movements, histoire skin sweating and all his muscles showing as he dance. Hot, too hot.

  


I catch him when the lesson end and make him stay behind too talk to me. He didn't lay an eye on me, pretending to look for something in his bag.

“So what's up with you? Long time no see, right?” I ask roughly, I should be nicer but i'm too anxious. He makes me so fucking anxious.

“I have to go, sorry.” He murmur as he try to pass by me, but I catch his hand and he stop.

“Stop it Jiminie. I miss you” I didn't except my voice too let me down but it's cracking like i'm about to cry. He instantly raise his eyes to finally look me in the eyes, he looks hurt.

“Yoongi... i'm sorry.” he doesn't sound better than me.

“You don't have to, I meant it. I'm ok it doesn't matter how I got hurt.”

“You're not ok. I'm not ok either. We're not good for each other.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We should stop whatever we were, it's not working, it's not doing us any good.”

“Well i'm glad you at least acknowledge we were something after ghosting me for days like I'm a piece of shit.”

“Don't make things harder, Yoongi.”

“You're the one who makes things complicated! I don't hold you responsible, it's my own fault if I got into an accident, you're not responsible for any thing that happen to me. I just told you I missed you, don't you get it?”

“Well _I_ do. I hold you responsible, i'm failing one of my class. I told you i can't get distracted, and your a too much of a distraction, we have to stop. That's it.”

“So what about my feelings for you? Should I forget them? And what about yours, don't tell me you feel nothing for me.”

“It's not worth it. I'm sorry.”

And my heart break for good. We look at each other some more, his face is neutral like he really don't care about me almost begging to have him back. I hesitate about going to him and shake him until he express something or do something to make him punch me maybe it'll make me feel less neady. But I just give up and I leave. Far away, as far as I can get from him.

Fuck I love him, I love him and he try to make me stay away by breaking my heart. He don't want to, he didn't meant it i'm sure. He's going to change his mind, I have to believe that. It hurts though, so much...

  


*

  


I come home and find Hoseok on the couch watching some garbage on tv. I fall on him and he groan but don't push me away. “Are you ok Yoongi?” I moan an incomprehensible answer, he sigh.

“What happen tell me.” he say softly.

“I think Jimin broke up with me before we actually have anything to break. Well beside my heart.”

“Oh come on, you're such a drama queen. You two are so annoying, I whish I could make you my puppet and set your faith once and for all.”

“It sound way easier go ahead cause I'm done.”

“You're not.”

I moan again and he pat my head laughing slightly.

We watch some old movie together, my head on his lap. It's good, simple. I like spending time with Hobi. He's always reassuring somehow, he's got a way to calm me and I really need it right now.

“You never told me what you were doing that night before the accident.” He ask during an add break.

“I was going to the club. To find him obviously.”

“I figure yeah. But why? I thought you stopped trying to make him stop or whatever.”

“It was a stupid impulsive thought. I wanted to- just tell him something.”

“That you love him?”

I nod. It's weird I never told anyone how I feel, I wonder how he could know but I recall Hina figure it out from the other side of the country so it must be more obvious that I thought.

“Waaah I never picture cold eyed Yoongi as the big declaration type.”

“Me neither. I'm not sure who I am those days.”

“That's a common feeling don't worry. You'll figure it out, with our without Jimin. And I have a feeling it wont be long before he comes back to you.”

“If you say so.”

  


*

  


Weeks goes by and I'm craving for Jimin as much as before. I don't see him as he just vanished from my life. I would loose my mind but hopefully Tae tell me about what he does and Hobi, who's the only one who knows as much i'm hurt -as far as i'm aware of- try to keep me posted on his life as well.

We've got two weeks off right now, holidays. I' planning on finally go back home to my mum. I try to work as much as I can so I won't have to spend my time on school and music stuff while i'm away (and keep my mind to think about Jimin). I can't even watch him dance when we're out of school it's harder. He's really out of my sight and I won't risk going to his work, seeing him with other people would be terrible for my health.

  
*  


I was whining in my bed about how Jimin will never love me and certainly never felt anything for me when I receive a call from an unknown number.

“Hello, Yoongi hyung.” Say the cheerful caller with a playful tone.

“Who is this?”

“Oh right, i'm being rude. This is Jungkook, i'm Jimin's brother.”

What the actual fuck? How did he get my number?

“I heard of you yeah. Can I help you with something?”

“I heard of you more than I can count, Suga. Feel like i already know you, to be honest i'm almost falling for you.” Oh my god, isn't he Jimin's relative... Wait. He knows about the nickname thing? How much do Jimin talks about me? It shouldn't feel so good but it give me a warm feeling and I smile way wider than I had in days.

“You sound too familiar for my taste. What do you want _kiddo_?”

“So you don't want to get to know me better, before we get serious?”

“No thanks.”

“Ok. You're not as fun as I thought. Must be love blinding my idiotic big bro'.”

“What are you babbling about- Come on tell me what you want or I block your number.”

“Alright i don't wanna waste your precious time.” I roll my eyes, this kid sounds so annoying. “So Jimin decide to come back home for the first time in two years, i'm sure he didn't tell you.”

“No he didn't.” Obviously. But why nobody told me about that? It's not as i'd fallow him or something crazy like that.

“I figure, so I need you to come along with him.”

“What?! Don't you know he don't want to see me anymore?” he's this guy serious, I'm pretty sure he knows everything about my non-relationship with his brother since it sound like he talks a lot about me.

“Yeah and you believed him? You're stupid mate.”

“Oh cut it off. And I just respect what he wants, so should you.”

“No can do. I don't want him coming by himself, our parents will destroy him, he needs support.”

“What about you? Aren't you living with them?”

“They don't want us talking to each other by phone, do you reckon they'll let us spend time physically _together_? Min genius my ass.”

“What a little fucker you are. I can't wait to meet you and kick your skinny ass.”

“So is it a yes?”

“Maybe you should ask some of his other friends, i'm sure he would rather have Tae than me.”

“Tae can't come.” he answer straight away. Tae is already over there though, it seams easier for him to be with them. I wonder why Jungkook don't want him. Thought they were the best of friends and all. “Please you're my only hope Min Suga.”

“He's gonna hate it.”

“I know. I don't care.”

“What a nice brother you are.”

“It's for is own goods, he'll realize it later.”

“Isn't it what your parents tell you when they keep you apart from your brother.”

“Touché.”

“Sorry that was harsh of me." Kind of a dick thing to say, but he's looking for trouble.

I think about it a few seconds, I already know what's my answer. It's fucking insane... but I feel like I can't do otherwise anyway. "Ok I'll come.” Jimin needs help and I need him, how can i refuse?

He let out a relieved cry and we talk a bit more, well mostly we attack each other, jokingly. I feel like I already knows him. Must be because he's got a lot in common with Tae and Jimin. And also because he knows a lot about me, that's kind of weird.

 

Before he hang up, Jungkook sends me the tickets details so I can take the same train as Jimin. I guess it would be a big surprise for him.

  


  


 


	24. 'Mother'

It's not hard to find Jimin once I get in the train. It's like i've got a tracking devise in my body dragging me to him. I take a deep breath before I go to him. I now have six hours to make him not hate me or Jungkook and hope he'll accept me coming along ans don't shout too much at us.

He don't look at me when I stand next to his sit, his eyes are fixed on the window. It's awkward. I'm fucking awkward, who does things like that? I shouldn't have let Jungkook drag me into this, he insisted that I should try and be in his train so i'll have time to talk to him and also because he won't be alone for so long. He's really persuasive.

“Is this sit taken?” I ask in a neutral tone. I see him shiver and he instantly turn to me with big eyes. He's surprise. Well that's expected so far.

“Yoongi- What the hell?”

 **“** Chance occasionally organize things rather well, right?”

“No way.”

I sit even if he didn't answer and he pull himself to the window, I pretend that it didn't break my heart and smirk.

“Guess we're stuck together.”

“What are you doing here, Yoongi?”

“Just going on a trip.”

“Oh is that so? To my hometown?”

“Is it now? I'm just going to visit someone that's all.”

“Did Tae put you into this? I told him to fucking shut up.”

“He didn't even tell me you were going somewhere, not that I asked.”

“I don't believe you. But whatever you planned you can give up.”

“I'm just going to meet someone that's it.”

“Who?”

“A boy I recently start talking to.”

“Oh you're gonna met a guy from tinder so far away, do you think i'm dumb?”

“No, he's not from tinder. Are you jealous or what?”

“Why would I be? I don't own your ass, never did, never will. Do whatever you want but not in my place.”

“You don't own the town either. You don't even want to know his name?”

“No I don't want to know he's fucking name.” he say right away going back to look out of the window.

He just look out pissed as fuck and I put my ear plug in, this is going to be a long trip.

  


*

  


“Ok who is it.” He finally blurs out after a few minutes of ignoring me.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because I know lots of people over there, I can tell you if it's a jerk.”

“How thoughtful.”

“And i'll may know if your lying.”

“I rather not say.”

“Fuck you. You don't have a choice, if you don't i'll get you out of this train at the next stop.”

“Woow no need for violence. The thing is you may get even more mad.”

“Try me.”

I hesitate and play with my tongue, I don't think it's such a good idea to trick him like that but what the hell i went all the way to his train so ; “It's Jungkook.”

“What the actual fuck- are you messing with me?”

“Not really.”

“Did you get in touch with my brother? How dare you, it's not of your fucking business!”

“i didn't do anything. He reached me somehow.”

“And so what? You're flirting with him and coming to fuck him in my parents house?”

“Don't be gross, it's your brother do you think i'm such a dick? Thanks a lot.”

“He's the one who told you about this, he told you to come.”

I nod.

“Fucking Jungkook. Why did you listen? It will makes thing even worst with you here!”

“He's persuasive. And Rude and a little twerp, you've got so much in common.”

“Yeah I got it. What was he thinking? Damn it.”

“Maybe he was thinking about your well being as you think about his.”

He glance at me and pinch his lips. I'm glad he don't argue on that, he could easily say that _I_ am not part of his well being at all.  


“Do you have other annoying thing to say while we're at it?”

“I missed you.” It came out without warning. Well it is true and I bet it's part of the annoying thing I could tell him.

“You already said that.” His voice got softer, so did my heart.

“Well it obviously didn't change.”

I can see he's uncomfortable, he looks away to hide his blush. I smile, maybe there's still hope for the two of us.

  


We don't interact much the rest of the trip, I brought my computer to do some editing and he's reading. He glance at me from time to time and even still one of my earplugs to listen to what i'm doing. We're not physically as close as we could have been before all that but it's a start. He seems to tolerate me at least and he didn't shout to much.

Before the train arrived at our stop he tap my thigh to get my attention.

“There's a train living in a hour to your city, you should take it and i'll pay you back later since you took this one because of my idiotic little brother.”

I don't answer right away, it kind of sounded like an order anyway. I consider my option, I should leave, he obviously don't want me here and I cant just come along by force. I can just call Jungkook and ask what he think about that or even go to Tae's just to not have the feelings to have made this super long trip for nothing.

The train stop before I made any decision.

Jimin say good bye to me with a nod, he doesn't smile, I think he's too nervous about going home. I want to grab him and pull him into a hug, hoping it'll make him feel better but he might just reject it since he's been so cold toward me.

I look at him going away from me and I sigh, I better get a look around for a new tickets then.

 

*

 

After walking for while I find the exit door of the train station to go have a quick pick outside and by chance i find Jimin again.

He's standing in the street his bag on his shoulder, I could think he's waiting for a bus or something but he looks lost. I don't think he's really _lost_ , he leaved here is all life after all but he don't seem to want to move. I walk to him and stop next to him.

“So do you plan on going anywhere?

He turn is head in surprise and murmur between id teeth “Why are you still here?”

“I could ask you the same thing?”

“Go home Yoongi.”

“I can't leave you by yourself when you look so helpless”

“I'm not.”

“You know I can still come with you, for support. Just having someone by your side while facing them could make you more at ease.”

“It won't help.”

“I think it will actually. I'm really good with parents, I always had good grade and was a good kid, they usually like that. Beside I can't also be an excuses if you want to run away.”

He consider it, I think he's really desperate because he pinch his lips and just he nod as he start walking.

We have to take a bus to get to his place, it's a fancy neighborhood. His parents house is huge. I new they had money but this is like a mention or something. I bet they've got a pool, a valet and all that shit.

 

When we're in front of his house, Jimin don't come through the door, well he have to ring the bell first I guess. But I can see his discomfort, his hand are shaking and his breathing is uneven.

I grab his hand and squeeze it, he turns to me and whisper “It was a fucking bad idea Yoongi. Why am I so... We should go.”

I shake my head “Jimin, you made it so far you can do it. I'm here, i'll stay by your side and if it goes wrong i'll even let you shout you anger at me for a few hours.”

He smile a bit and seem to relax his shoulder. I tell him to take a deep breath and he do so, then I push the button to ring the bell.

 

The person who answer is probably not one of his parents because Jimin isn't nervous when he announce who's at the door. He don't say my name, not that anyone but Jungkook would know it anyway.

We don't have to wait at the front door because it open as soon as we got to the porch. A storm come out of it and jump right on Jimin making him loose balance. I can hear him swear and laugh. I don't see the face of the guy holding on to Jimin but I can tell it's Jungkook by the way they both giggle happily and hug each other as they didn't see their siblings in ages. They let go of their embrace when someone clear their throat at the door, I look at the figure standing still. Looking at us from above is a woman, wearing an obviously expensive outfit, she looks strict as I would have imagine a person living in this house would but her eyes are soft as she looks at the boys I can even see a really small smile trying to show up.

The boys both keep their distance as they saw her, Jimin bow and let out a clear and unpersonal “Hello Mother.” I look at him in surprise as I never saw him so respectful and I surely never heard him talk like that.

“Jimin.” She say back to him, her voice as even at his son's. Jungkook is standing between them as if he don't know if he should go back inside or stand by his brother. He glance at me and give me a wide smile, as he's acknowledging my present. I smile back and don't dare come to him, I don't wish to have his mother noticed me yet. Witch is stupid since i'm in her front yard and was holding his son's hand a few minutes before as we came in it.

My wiches have been well ignore as Jungkook smiled made his mother aware of the third person standing in front of her. A wave of panicked come through me as we stare at each other, “Hum, Hello.” I babbled as I bow slightly. She seem to wait for something so I try and introduce my self “I'm Min Yoongi, i'm- hum” I don't even know what I am to Jimin and I can't say it's actually Jungkook who invited me as we've not even met before...

“He's a friend from school.” Jimin say right away, certainly afraid of what I could have said. Their mother look at me some more, i'm glad i'm not wearing something too streets wear and with holes as often. I feel very aware of how I already don't fit in this house.

“Well come on in, we're going to freeze out there.” She say as she turn inside.

Jimin frown as he turn his head at me and nod toward the door, so i'll come along.

“Hey Yoongi” Jungkook whisper, he waited for me to walk next to me. “I'm glad you came, and that Jimin didn't kill you.”

“Don't get the wrong impression, he's pissed at us.”

He giggled “Yeah, i'll live. I would hug you but my mum he's not really aware of you being my very own guest so, sorry about that. I'm happy to meet you though.”

“Not as much as me Jungkookie.” I say jokingly as I pet his back briefly, we both smile and he get away from me.

 


	25. 'little punk'

I don't think Jimin excepted that at all.

His mother is currently making us some tea, though i'm sure there's someone pay to do that somewhere in the house. We're all sitting at the dining table waiting for her. The atmosphere is not exactly warm as it would be at my house when I come back to my mum after a long time away. But nobody is yelling or punching anyone so I guess it's not such a bad start.

Jimin and Jungkook are whispering really quietly, I can't even hear a word. It look like they have practice doing that as they're use to have secret they don't want anyone in the house overhearing. Until Jimin whisper shout “You shouldn't have do it behind my back! What are we gonna do now?” Jungkook glance at me and give me a sorry smile, I try my best to not show any emotion. “You'll see, they wont make a scene if he's here.” He say loud enough for me to hear.

I'm starting to understand why he made me come here. I'm a human shield against their parents anger. It's not very pleasant, but if it can help them I guess i'll deal with it.

  
  


The mother come with a plate of tea and cups that she put on the table. Then she sits at my side, in front of her oldest son. Her gaze go from Jimin to Jungkook and she twist her mouth, probably disapproving that their sitting next to each other. I can't help but stare at her, I would think that she looks nothing like her sons. Her hair are platine blond and tide in a strict bun, her make up is barely visible she looks young, way younger than my mum. She's holding herself really straight. But as I watch the boys, they look as posh as their mum, like those chair were making them straighten their back. It sure don't work for me, my usual arch shoulder don't feel right in this picture. I try to sit still like them but it feel so unnatural I want to laugh at myself.

I've noticed before that Jimin was often holding himself straight while walking or sitting most of the time but I figure it was a dancer habits. Though I also saw him on my coach or even on my bed legs exaggeratedly parted his shoulder relaxed and on the dance floor moving his body like it was made of gelly. Right now I couldn't be more aware of how much he's made of bones.

Seeing all three of them sitting like that around that wooden table I can see how they're related although if I had cross way with that woman I would have never thought any of it.  
  


“So Yoongi, you're in the art school?” She ask in a very posh accent. 

“Yes I am. But i'm majoring in music we only have a few class in common.”

“Oh, do you play an instrument?”

“I play the piano.”

“How marvelous, that's something my boys never got into. It's a shame, I heard it builds characters it would have been good for them.”

She's smiling at me so I smile politely too and I can see Jimin rolling his eyes with the corner of mine. “You could play for us later, we have this beautiful piano which is only good to take dust since no one ever use it.” That sounded like an attack, but the boys are clever enough to not answer it.

“Yoongi make music tunes too, he helped me with my songs.”

“Good that's really kind of him.”

I feel bad, she's clearly focusing on my good sides on purpose. “Jimin is helping me out as well, with our dance class, he's so good at it. I learn a lot from is technique”

“Well we made him take ballet class very young. He was so upset every time we left him there, but I guess it wasn't all for nothing after all.”

Jimin shiver, I can see he wants to say something back to that. “I dance too! A little bit, I which I could see you Yoongi, i'm sure you better than me since you've got the best teacher.” Say Jungkook clearly to keep his brother from talking. I smile at him and his mother do too. “Yes that would be delightful." She says, probably not meaning it.

I reach for Jimin's hand, the one tighten in a fist resting on his knee. He let me hold it under the table glancing at his mother and then at me, I smirk at him and he seem to relax a bit.

“I take it your staying for dinner.” Their mother say still making her voice as even as possible.

“Oh, I don't want to intrude.” I respond as polite as i possibly can be.

“What kind of host would I be if I let you spend the night out by this wether? Besides we're glad to finally meet one of Jimin decent _friends_.”

Jimin clench is jaw. And I squeeze is hand to keep him from opening his mouth. The way she said his name like it burn was certainly painful to hear, even for me.

 

“Jungkook, why don't you go show Yoongi that piano. I'd like to catch up with your brother.”

Jungkook nod and stand, he briefly touch his brother shoulder and he sign at me to fallow. I try to let go of Jimin's hand but he squeeze it tighter, our eyes cross and I give him a warm smile as I gently brush his hand with my thumb. He let go of me and I stand to get out.

“Are you sure we should leave them?” I whisper to Jungkook as he shut the door on the room.

“Better now than never. They need to talk, it's good that you're here cause it won't take too long and it also better that they have a talk before my father comes back.”

“So that's why you wanted me here.”

“Partly. I figure they would be less shouting and crying. My parents don't like to show our dysfunctional family in front of strangers, it will help them talking.”

I nod, I understand even if it still hurt being use... “But I also knew you'll be there for Jimin, and so far you didn't disappoint. That's why I didn't call any of his other friends, you're the one he needs right now, even if he don't like it.”

He bump my shoulder with his, “Come on don't be sad, I'm telling you, he cares a big deal of you.”

I roll my eyes and push him away, he giggled and take my arm to lead me away from the door. “I still thought Tae would have done the job just fine.”

Jungkook twist his face awkwardly “It's delicate for Tae to comes here.”

“You parents don't like him?”

“No, well they don't like that i'm close to him. He came back you know. His family leave here so he took the pretext to visit me. My parents think his a bad influence since his Jimin's best friend, and that he came for making me a bad kid or something. But i'm already like them, I mean i'm not straight. And I love dancing and singing since we're kids, they just don't want to admit that I can make my own choices without anyone brain washing me. Apparently they think I'm too naive.”

“I get why they'll think that since you just invite a stranger in they're house.”

“You're not much of a stranger and I did worst. Anyway there is no reason they'll find out, right?”

“Worst like what?”

“Dono, teenager stuff like stealing their alcohol, hiding pot in the house or making out with my math tutor.” He say lowering is voice.

“Hey you're such a little punk!”

“That's what you get when you have too much expectation for your kids. A couple of rebel teenagers. They didn't even learn anything from they're relationships with my brother to apply on me.”

“They're stubborn. Do you thing your dad is gonna freak out when he sees us?”

“No, he's better than my mum at hiding feelings. I think he'll make us pay some other way.”

“What do you mean? Is he violent?”

“He's violence is moral not physic. He's more into cold silence and blackmailing. Mum is not much different, but she can get softer which is worst because she's good at making us feel guilty.”

“Well family dinner sound really fun.”

“Don't tell me. Since Jimin's gone it's so boring and awkward all the time. We're rarely the three of us at the table cause I believe they both try to avoid it as much as they can. But I can't of course. It's so annoying. When Jimin was here at least we could whisper silly thing and made up sign language to take a piss of them. Sometimes he will start an argument so they will send us to our room and I would snick in his to play games or go meet Tae, he had a really cool balcony.”

“Sounds like fun having a sibling, you could be rebel together and be a team against your parents.”

“Yeah there's some good side of it. You're an only child I take it?”

“Yeah unfortunately. My parents didn't plan on having kids at all, actually, so one was more than enough. But I reckon they did great with me.”

“I which my parents didn't want us, it would have make sense. But they did, they wanted two kids and they had everything plan for them. As you can see it obviously didn't work out. They kind of give up on their eldest taking over the industry but I had to start a training. It's the worst thing to spend your Saturday at, I tell you that much.”

“Do they really expect you to stay after you turn 18? Don't they notice you're not enjoying it?”

“Like they care.”

“It's crazy, I mean in what century are they living? I didn't even know heirs was still a thing for anyone, it's ridiculous.”

Jungkook shrug and nod to the stairs “Do you want to see my room? Or Jimin's? I'm sure you must be a bit curious. There's no much left though.”

 

I fallow him in the big hallway, he open a door -they all look the same I would so get lost in there- and we come in. “So that's his room.” This is bigger than his apartment, it's crazy, I wonder how does he handle such a big life change.

The bed is huge, we could fit like seven people in there, that's an idea wouldn't cross they're parents mind. Their dirty minded sons though...

Jungkook was right there's no much in there, it looks more like an hostel room than a teenager. Since Jimin has been away all this time they may have made this room into a guest one.

“It's a bit of a no men's land in here as you can tell. I'm not even allowed to go in but I still do, to snick out. Since my parents bedroom is down stair, it's the easiest place to do so.”

I walk around to have a look, there is no picture or anything, I don't even think he still got closes in the closet. I open it to snoop a bit and just find some school uniforms. “Oh my god, is that his? He was wearing shorts! I which I could have seen him in these.” Jungkook laugh at my excitement “Don't worry we've got picture, very serious one. Maybe the only one my mum keep around to show of.”

“Dis you wear the same one?”

“No mine was black and yellow and I don't get to wear it anymore. Apparently i'm too irresistible in it so my parents took it away.”

“Let me guess, because you were busted with that tutor of yours?”

“Yeah unfortunately, after six month though. Wish it could have last a bit longer I was almost getting into his pants.”

“You sound so much like Jimin, it's awkward. What happen to the boy? Did you parents killed him or something?”

“I told you they were master in behaving in public. They didn't need to do anything, he jump at the other side of the room when they came in. They were suppose to be away for the night, it's a shame really. Just bad timing or not since they could have seen way worst.”

He laugh and I shake my head out of spite. When he calm down, he reach for the back of the desk and hand me a picture. It's a picture of him, Tae and Jimin. They're all holding each other by the shoulder or waist, Jungkook is leaning on Tae laughing and Tae is looking at him like is the most marvelous person in the world.

“Tae cares a big for you. Is he like a second brother to you?”

“Well, maybe when we were kids but not anymore.”

“You mean- Oh make sense.”

“What?”

“You like him.”

He glance at me and frown. We go out and he show me that the room next door is a guest room as the one in front, his room is at the end of the hallway.

There's no much in there but it looks a bit less abandon. Even of there's no poster on the wall, pictures or anything, I bet is not allowed.

“You don't own much.”

“No I try not to overcrowd myself.”

“Because you want to leave this house easily.”

He nods and climb on his bed. “Are you tired?” I ask as he lay down and sigh.

“Yeah I barely sleep because of all this. I was so nervous in case you wouldn't show up or maybe mum wouldn't react as expected you know. I imagine everything that could go wrong. Even you dying in the hand of my madly over reacting brother."

I lay down next to him, I can't say I had more than a couple hours of sleep my self. He moves on his side to face me and grin. “So what are you intention toward Jimin?” he makes his voice lower as to impress me. I chuckle. “What? Should I ask you for his hand? I bet he loved that.”

“Come on for real. You came all the way to this hell of a house for him right? You must really _really_ care.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“You want to-” He don't finish his sentence as the door open without warning. I instantly raise on my elbows. It would clearly be bad if his mum find us both on the bed, even if we're just talking.

Jimin comes in, he take a look at the two of us, not letting us know what he things of us being so close at our very first meeting.

“Come down stairs. We'll have dinner soon.”

As it been that long? I didn't even watch the time once.

Jungkook just get up and go to him, he whisper something in his ear. Jimin just nod and touch his arm as he pass by. I get up as well and Jimin is standing watching me so I stop in front of him. He looks exhausted, i'm about to ask him how he's doing but he just turns is back on me and go away. I sigh and fallow him without a word.

  
  


The atmosphere is so heavy I don't know why I didn't run away already. Jimin and his mother give themselves the silent treatment, they don't even look at each other. I really which I knew what they talked about earlier. It must have been a fiasco.

Nobody really talk during dinner, it's weirdest meal of my life, so house keeper are setting the table and bringing dish while we sit. I don't eat much because I don't really get whats n my plate. Jimin don't touch his food once. Jungkook seam unease as well, but he's good at pretending everything is fine, much like his mum ill say. She ask me a few thing about my life and family, insignificant really, she's being polite. I tell her i'm going to visit my own mum after this to spend the holiday with her. She smile at me and say “Well you sound like a good son, visiting your mother for Christmas without it being a burden.” I see Jimin cringe in the corner of my eyes, I just nod and she goes on eating. She don't eat much either, must be a fancy thing, not showing your hunger.

After dinner Jimin get up and go straight up stairs, in his bedroom I assume, without a word. A housekeeper show me to my room, I look at Jungkook as to ask him to get me out of here but his mother keep him in the dinner to talk.

  
  


The room his much like the boy's, I lay down on the huge bed wondering what the hell am I doing in this mess of a family. I wait a while before going out, I want to give Jimin some air and his probably catching up with his brother anyway.

  
  


 


	26. 'something stupid'

When I knock on Jimin's door Jungkook answer with a small voice. His by himself sitting on the bed, tears in his eyes.

I go straight to the bed and sit next to him putting a hand on his arm to comfort him. “Hey hey, What happen?” I ask softly.

“He left.” Jungkook answer, he sound angry. “What- Jimin left? Why?”

“He said he wasn't welcome here and couldn't take it any longer, he wants you to leave in the morning too.”

“And he couldn't stay a bit longer to tell me himself? And what about you then?”

“He keep saying he only gonna make things worst, that there's nothing he can do. I think he's... He wasn't himself.”

“Are you saying he was high?”

“Yeah, i'm pretty sure he took something before coming here and again after around dinner.”

“What? No I was with him the all time, I would have notice.”

“I'm sorry Yoongi but I don't think you would, he takes more drugs than you aware of. He's got a way to have prescription pills for when he's too stressed out -which is most of the time. And I reckon he also take some other things from time to time, he don't really talk about it with me but I've notice before and Tae told me about it.”

“He told me he has to take cocaine at the club, but only there. Do you think he do it more often?”

“I guess so.”

“Why did you let him go then?”

“He's gonna let me fucking rot here! I didn't think of that, i'm just so mad at him.”

He whisper cry as he get up. He's now moving around the room angrily. I try to think about what I can do for him, but the truth his I'm useless without Jimin here. I can't try to convince their parents of anything, i'm just a stranger they'll never listen. The only thing I can and should do is find Jimin right now.

I grab Jungkook by the shoulder to keep him steady; “we're gonna find your stupid brother ok? You have an idea or where he'll be?”

“Right, but I can't come, my mother clearly told me that I better stay in my room tonight.” He tells me the few places he could think of, I'll go to the station first since he want to leave town. I leave by the balcony, apparently it's how they do at night.

 

I try to call Jimin, obviously he don't answer so I keep on calling and leaving voice mail until he does.

“Stop calling, i'm not coming back.” I feel like I can finally breath properly hearing his voice, at least I know is alive and not half dead somewhere.

“Don't hang up Jimin.”

“Why? There's nothing left to be said, i'm done.” His voice his a bit more low-pitched than usual. 

“You can't give up, Jungkook's counting on you. Where are you?”

“I should never have make promises to him, it's hopeless.”

His voice he's shaking, fuck I have to find him. “It's not, we'll find a way. Tell me where you are.”

“Oh yeah? You're going to fix all our problems Min genius, how so?”

“Just- where are you?”

“Why do you even care Yoongi? Aren't you sick of trying so hard for nothing, i'm not worth it, i'll never give you back half of what you can do for me. Just go home already and give me break!”

“I won't.”

“Why? Why are you even still around!”

As he getting angry, almost shouting in my hear, i panic, i need to find him before he do something stupid. So i burst out something stupid of my own :

“Because i'm in love with you.”

That shut him up. I'm afraid he'll hang up so I quickly go on.

“Please don't hang up, I just need to talk, where are you?”

I hear him breath, he didn't hang up yet. It's a good sign.

“After the train station.”

Now he hang up. He sounded calmer at least.

 

I hurry up and find him sitting on a small wall at the edge of the road.

“Were you going to hitchhike at night? Are you out of you're mind Jimin?”

He turn his head to me and sigh. “I don't have enough money for a ticket.”

“Then you could stay or ask you mum, i'm sure she's not mad enough to want you dead. Or me. Because I sure don't want you dead.”

“Did you mean it.” He ask very quietly, not looking at me.

“What?” I'm so mad I almost don't get it, right I just confess to him a few minutes ago. “Oh. Yeah, _that_.”

“Did you say it to shut me up?”

“Well yes. But also because it's very much true.”

“But why?”

“I'm afraid that's not something I can explain. I just am. And it's really painful when you're always trying to keep me to stay away.”

“You shouldn't its not worth it.”

  
“Stop saying your not worth a thing. It's kind of insulting toward my feelings.”

He shake is head dutifully “I'm sorry.”

“It's alright, I survive so far, see?”

“You shouldn't keep on doing that. I'll never be any good for you.”

“If love was only about good sides the world would be such a nice place. You should remember that it's not only bad though, that what makes us going.”

“I'm gonna keep hurting you then. I lied to you, a lot”

“About the drugs? Jungkook found out about it, for today.”

“Yeah about other things too.”

“Like what?”

“About my job.”

“You never stopped the prostitution thing?”

“I told you I stopped the extra work, and I tried but it's not that easy I have some kind of unspoken contract. I can't stop right away, I have to pay my debt first.”

I nod. Maybe i'm a bit disappointed, but I should have guessed it, like the drug part. I feel stupid. Love blinded me I guess.

“I'm sorry.” He murmur

“So why are you running away and leaving me and Jk in that wonderful house of yours?”

“I didn't ask you to come.”

“No you didn't Jungkook did it for you. So what did you mother say that made you risk your life and give up on your brother?”

“I wasn't thinking straight, she's so... frustrating, there's nothing I can say, she never listen! And yeah I just took a bit of cocaine. That wasn't the clever thing to do but I just feel so useless in this house, she'll never be happy about whatever i'll do or not do. I can't take it anymore.”

“So Jungkook plan was a failure?”

“About you coming along? I don't know really, maybe it would have been worse and she would have refuse me inside or just attack me as soon as I step in. She did say you were decent, only to put me down after words.”

“Will you tell me what she said that was so terrible?”

He take a deep breath and sit on the floor. It's quiet cold out here but I don't complain, if I make him go home first I don't think he'll be wheeling to tell me anything. I sit beside him as close as I can hopping it will keep us warm.

“She's making me choose between my brother's dream and mine. And of course I'll choose his happiness over mine any time, that what I want most but it's just... I feel so trap in this house, I can't breath, I can't be myself. I don't want to choose and I don't really have to if we just wait, I feel so guilty about leaving him there, but it's only a few month until he can move in with us. I know I should do something now but there's nothing I can do and don't make things worst.”

He is so lost and frustrated, I can see how he's moving his hands that are shaking, I wonder if he's not still high or worst. I never been around drug addict, I don't know anything, is he addicted? Is it out of hand already and I didn't even notice? Shit I have to call Tae about it, he must be the only one who knows.

“Jungkook doesn't expect you to choose his life over yours, I don't think he's that selfish. He gets that's your helpless, they're your parents it's hard. He just want you to be around more."

“It so heart breaking seeing him there, he looks like a robot, they're making him they're _thing_ like they use to with me.”

I can see what he mean, they both look so well behave around their mother, though they're both happy puppy when left alone. The way they change who they are like an automatism in this house kinda scares me as well.

“Come on Jimin, you need some sleep now. We'll talk about what to do with Jungkook in the morning ok?”

Jimin glance at me and open his mouth slightly but shut it without saying anything. He looks down at his hands and i'm really scared now, what if he is having a bad trip or something? I don't know what to do about this at all and I can certainly not talk to his mum about it.

“Jimin, I whisper putting my hand in his, are you ok right now? Should I call someone, do you need something? Tell me.”

He shakes his head and his lips are trembling, shit, _what should I do_? I look at his frighten face and do the first thing I think of; I kiss him.

 

He doesn't respond to the kiss but it seam to work, he stay still and his hand stopped shaking. I let go of his lips and leave my face close to his, letting go of a long breath. I didn't realize I was holding it for so long. He breath too, he's calm, as he relaxed a little. Our gaze meet and I raise my eyebrow to ask him if it was better now and he blink, I take it as a yes.

 

I get up and help him do the same, we walk to his house hands in hands. When we get to his bedroom he tug on my hands and get that he wants me to stay.

We sleep together in his huge bed, we're both fast asleep even if it such a weird place and we do have to worry about someone finding us sleeping together, I bet his parents would gladly kick me out.

 


	27. 'hapiness'

"Jimin get up!" Shout Jungkook as he storm up in the room, I raise my head in hurry. I would probably not have done that usually but I didn't sleep so well this night even if I was next to Jimin for the first time since too long. But because of the place we are in, I was nervous even in my dreams. 

"Fuck. Yoongi you need to get out, he can't see you in there!" He whisper shout coming to the bed, he look panicked so I get up, glad to have some clothes on. It was maybe the first time we slept together with out cloth on. 

"What the hell Kookie?" Jimin voice is really low, he seem to have a hard time opening his eyes and moving. I guess that's because of the drugs.

"Dad is back, get up!" 

That do the trick, Jimin jump out of the bed and almost fall. Jungkook take my hand to shove me in the hallway. Damn the kid has way more strength than me.

I run to my assign bedroom, to put some fresh cloth on.

 

*

 

"How dare you come back here and with that boyfriend of yours? After what you've done? I thought I was clear, if you want to come back in this house it's ramping young man."

The voice is strong and sharp. No need to guess, that's their father. He's not yelling, but I know he doesn't need to, nobody will miss a bit of what he says. 

I stay behind the boys not knowing why I'm still in this house. The father is sitting at the table, don't even need to stand up to look important and scary. 

Jungkook look at his feet, their mum is sitting too looking at her phone like she don't even care about what's going on. 

Jimin he's looking straight at his dad. I can see his determination, did he take a decision during the night? I hope he's not about to say something too make him more upset. I'm feeling weirdly proud though, seeing him standing up for himself. I was afraid of seeing him being shameful around those people.

"I didn't come to apologize."

He's voice is surprisingly even, suddenly i frown, he didn't correct his father when he called me his _boyfriend_. Shit why am I like this? I shouldn't be thinking about silly thing in that kind of situation. 

"Then you shouldn't have come." The father says on a tone that request no answer, but Jimin don't take it, he attack right away. 

"I don't have to apologize about that. You didn't leave me much choice did you? What was I suppose to do? Starve myself, live in the street? Would it have make you feel better? I only sell my body to drunk people, don't worry none of them will ever knows who's my father, you can sleep on both ears. The only disgrace I do is not to you but to myself and since when did you ever care about that."

Jimin said this with so much anger and at a speed that no one could interrupt, it made me shiver. 

His dad finally put his eyes on his eldest son. He don't say anything, maybe what's his son throw at him shut him up. Don't think he use to that. 

They're glaring at each other, like the first to look away will loose the game, they both stubborn, must be the only thing they have in common as much as I can see.

His father turn his eyes first, I'll almost be happy for Jimin if it wasn't to stare at me. He look at me from up and down and I unconsciously straighten my back.

I have to restrain myself hard from giving him a dark look or telling him to fuck off, I hate being look at like this. 

"How old are you?" He ask, I raise a brow surprise by that question. 

"I'm 20, sir."

"And you are?"

"Min Yoongi, I'm in school with Jimin."

"Right."

That was weird. He turns to his son again, "How long were you planing on staying?"

"As long as it take to make you cut loose on Jungkook."

"What, you want to take him with you and make him play the hooker?"

"He won't need it because you will pay for his school as a good wealthy father should." Jungkook raise his head to look at him with big round eyes. Oh oh, he may have go to far.

"You always been such an arrogant brat, Jungkook will realize that kids dream are no more than dreams. He'll thank me later for helping him make the wise choice when he will have a good condition. And certainly stop putting you in a pedestal when you'll be begin him for money to supply your drugs."

"It won't happen father." Say Jungkook in a small voice, his dad just ignore it. 

"You think you can come in my house and act like you own the place, but you'll never Jimin. You had a chance given to you and you waist it. Don't destroy your brother future over your silly child dreams."

"I won't. There's nothing I want more than for him to be happy. Do you even care about that? Your kids happiness? What good would it be if we become what you want us to be but end up depressed and half dying over it before the age of 30?"

"You don't understand yet but you will. When your little phase will be over and you'll think about having a family of your own. There's more to it, happiness don't come in only one form"

"So what? Are we making you happy? Or is it you work? Your reputation? What is it that is so amazing about this life, if it's not the money?"

"Stop trying to find a way out of things. Life isn't all black and white, you have to accept to make sacrifice in order to become someone. Jungkook will get that and maybe one day you will."

"I won't father." This time Jungkook spoke up and his dad can't help but look is way. "I don't want to, this is not a life I which to have. I'm sorry."

They're father sigh. "See, one day in and you already put stupid idea on his head. He is doing everything you are, why don't you set a good example from time to time and at least bring a _girl_ home."

"I am not that stupid father. It's not because I'm younger that I can't make my own choices. Didn't you start working in this field at 16? Were you consider to be dumb at the time? I want to enter this school because it turns out I have similar dream as Jimin's and Tae's but it's not just for being like them."

His father just shake his head jaded. 

This time the mother speak up to keep him from answering that. "Let's talk about it later, we will make more sense of all that once our belly are full with good food." She gets up and nobody dare to discuss her words as she talked like she weren't going to take any of their shit anymore.

We eat mostly in silent, their dad didn't join us.

 

When we've finished their mother finally talk again with the exact same tone. "Jimin you're going to visit your grand mother at the rest home today, you will behave and don't talk about whatever you're doing for fun and certainly not about our situation. Jungkook I believe you have some homework waiting for you." 

They both get up without a word, Jimin sign at me to do the same but their mother don't let me "Yoongi would you mind helping me in the garden." It didn't sound like a question though. Well since I have nothing to do here, let makes my time useful I guess.

 

 

I fallow her around as she show me their humongous garden. I think really quickly that she may plan to kill me and nobody would ever find out in that vast place. 

She tells me names of plants and flowers and I listen quietly. She makes me carry tools as she goes and show me how to cut some branches, so I can do the same. 

We spend long minutes doing that. At some point she sigh.

"You know why I'm still doing the garden myself?" I shake my head. "I really can't help it, it drives me crazy. It's going wild all the time and so I cut to make it more pleasant to the people eyes. But it just keeps on growing I can't never control it properly. I accept that sometime, I like how beautiful my garden is when it's going its way but I can't let it happen, people would think I'm careless that I don't care enough about it. But I do care, I care so much that I try hard to make it fit in so they won't have problem with others. It's a hard job, the hardest I ever done." The garden is definitely a metaphor with her parenting, I don't know what she did that for me but at least I get her point, I don't know what it is to evolve in such a superficial environment and don't know how it is to be a parent, but I get it. 

"Maybe you should tell them."

"If we were about to talk to Jimin about any of this he would snap at me and Jungkook mostly stay quiet when I try, waiting to explode behind my back. I wanted to give them the best keys to life but what did I get? My two kids hate me and can't wait to leave my side."

She's really good at hiding her feeling, she looks so passive as she's saying those terrible things. I could swore she's not feeling anything but her words are full of emotions. 

"I don't think they do, I think they're just really mad. They don't understand you either."

"I must have been curse don't you thing? This is the karma, two gay sons, neither interest in our business, both obsess by dream we can't understand... I must have made some god really mad." She say laughing, she sound slightly hysterical. I'm afraid she lost it already. 

"You know, dating boys doesn't mean they won't fit in social norms, the world is evolving they may as well get married and have kids some day."

"Do you want kids?" She ask out of nowhere, I raise my brows not expecting that question and mumble; "I don't know, I mean maybe, I certainly don't have time for a baby right now."

"You are still young." She nods.

"Yes right."

"I was also really young when I had Jimin, just one year older than you are now. I wasn't ready, not that I ever was going to be. It was so overwhelming, the love I felt for him but also the despite for everything that it meant becoming a mother. I felt lonely and spend night crying with him when he wouldn't sleep. You saw that we're quiet old fashion, my husband was always working only coming home when everything was all good. I did plan on having two kids, we both worked hard to get where we are now and thought it would work out. I don't even know why, we paid a big price haven't we?”

"But it's not to late. You're their mother, you just need to remind them how much you care for their happiness. You need to accepted them and I'm sure they'll end up understanding why you did all that."

"We live in such a cruel world. I tried to prepare them, but nobody Is ever ready right? Aah what am I doing rambling to a kid..."

"You're still young."

She laugh and sigh. "Well Yoongi, you're sure are a good kid. I'm glad you're with Jimin, I really hope you'll help him find happiness."

"I'll do my best, I really want him to be."

She smile warmly at me, like my mother would. This is the first time I see her as more than a stoic house keeper.

 

When I come back inside I bump into Jimin. There's tears running down his cheeks. I grab him instantly and let his head hide on my chest, swinging on my feet as too calm him down. "You were right, you're good with parents. Better than I ever will." He murmur when the sobbing stopped. I realize he must have been listening our conversation outside, for how long I don't know. I get that hearing what his mother said makes him emotional, I hope it will makes think better now that he knows how she feel. Or maybe it get worst because she let a stranger in instead of her own son.

 

*

 

Jimin has been quiet all evening, not looking anyone in the eyes. He wasn't the only one, his mother was acting like she didn't have a heart open talk with me and their father seem to be pretending nobody is around him. Only Jungkook is not acting totally strange, he glance at me all the time looking super annoyed and rolling his eyes in an exaggerate way, it would make me laugh but I hold it, I don't want to make things more awkward than they already are.

 

*

 

Only when we're alone in his room -I didn't bother to go to mine- Jimin start acting as usual. Kind a.

He grabs my face raising a brow as he's asking for consent, I just smile and so he start kissing my neck. I let him do it, let him touch me and kiss me. Because it's been a long time since he touched me like that, I almost forget about everything else but I stop him when he tries to take off my jeans.

"Jimin. Are you trying to have sex with me to piss off your parents?"

"It certainly would be a plus." He says trying again to undress me while smiling cheekily.

"I'm honor if it's not the main reason but still, don't."

"Why? I thought you missed me." he stopped now and look slightly annoyed.

"I did. Really much. But not only for that, and you know it. Stop playing dumb."

"Come on Suga, it's been so long. I'm sure you want it as much as I do."

"You telling me you don't get enough sex?"

He frown at me, and pinch his lips.

"Did you not sleep with anyone else? Why... I thought- we're not even a thing."

"Maybe I just didn't wanted to, I don't know. Can you stop psycho analyzing me now?"

"So you don't want to sleep with anyone but me."

He roll his eyes and cross his arms on his chest"You know what I don't even want to anymore."

He turn to leave so I grab him by behind to back hug him. I kiss his neck and chuckle.

"You made me really horny all of the sudden."

He groan and seam to be punting, I turn him around to hug him tight.

"I really really missed you Jimin, why don't you get it?" I whisper in his hair, he sigh and murmur back "Maybe it's too scary."

I hug him tighter. We don't have sex this night, we just cuddle in his bed. I'm not about to complain.

 

*

 

Good thing we didn't anyway, because in the middle of the night Jungkook shows up. He slide himself under the blanket next to Jimin.

"What took you so long" ask Jimin quietly as he move away from me. 

Jungkook whisper back "I was letting you two some time to do the dirty." I hear Jimin hit him and Jungkook moaning in pain while chuckling.

"I feel like a parents who's child can't sleep alone because he always have nightmare." I mumble, they both giggle. I turn to spoon Jimin and see that he's holding his little brother's hand while this one is facing us smiling cheekily. "You're too cute to be a grumpy father Yoongi Hyung."

“Shush up you brat, I'm sleeping."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this fic as too many chapters... But to be fair it help me write more often by making short chapter. Anyway they should be 2 more before the end. And their almost done.  
> I'm also writing a TaeKook OS still in the story, i don't know how good it will be though. I'm writing so much about Yoonmin that I don't know how to deal with the other ships haha.  
> Anyway the next chapter should be quickly updated and in the meantime i wrote some One Shot and started an other fic that will only be 3 chapter (yeah!).  
> Hope you enjoy. ^_^


	28. 'let me love you'

In the morning we're all summon for a family meeting by their mother. She didn't say anything about us sleeping in the same bed, she didn't saw us but I'm sure she knows. I can't get this woman, first she seemed so heartless and barely caring about anything that was going on beside appearances. Then she's having a overwhelming talk with an almost stranger but later she act like noting can get to her. She's still look like this strong figure that never let people talk her down. So complicated. I don't know how I would have make it alive if she had been my mother.

 

We're all sitting around the living room, even their dad and he look pissed as fuck.

“Your father and I talked about the _situation_ and we took a decision that I think will satisfied the whole family.”

She takes a look at the three of us, and I could swear her eyes soften when she saw how close we all are sitting on the coach. She keep on talking not waiting for question, i'm sure she wouldn't let anyone question her decision anyway.

"Jungkook will go back to high school at the end of the holiday and apply for uni as well when the time comes. If you want so much to go to this school you can go to the audition but if it doesn't work out you have to go to uni. You need a plan B, do you understand?"

"Yes mum, I will do it. Thank you." Jungkook have a hard time to hide is excitement, I almost think he's going to hug her but he stay on his sit smiling widely, keeping himself from jumping.

"Jimin, I want you to quit that job, we will pay for both of your school and supply needed for it. I also like you to consider living in the school dorms as well as Jungkook will next year."

Jimin makes a face, obviously not please with the idea. "We'll see."

"Then it seems to all be good for now. It was a pleasure meeting you Yoongi, I wish to see you in better circumstance next time. Give my regard to your mother."

I nod "I will, maybe next time you can come meet us in the city."

Jimin snort next to me and I give her a sorry smile as i punch Jimin's shoulder. She looks slightly hurt by her son's reaction, well it's hard to say for sure as she never move her face too much.

 

We leave shortly after that. We say good bye to Jungkook with a lot of hugs and he looks pained that we don't stay more. But I have to go home to my own family and Jimin is not ready to spend more time here and act like everything is all better, also he didn't forgave them just yet for the hard treatment he receive before. We just say an almost professional good bye to his father before make our ways to the train station. I don't think their dad is please with 'their' decision at all, I think it all come from their mother and she didn't gave him a say in the matter. Whatever, a long as Jungkook and Jimin get the best of it, I don't mind about him, he seem to be quiet an asshole with them anyway. 

 

*

 

As we're about to part ways at the station I see the sad eyes of Jimin and say without thinking twice;

“Why don't you come with me?”

“What? You want me to meet your mum?”

“Well she sure would be overjoyed to have you, and you can't spend the holiday alone, everybody went home. Come with me.”

He looks doubtfully around, I don't think he wants to be by himself either but he don't like being a burden so I take his hand and lead him my way. 

  
*

 

Jimin is coming to my childhood house for Christmas. That is something I didn't expect too happen any time soon, maybe ever. I'm nervous as hell all the way there, i should have think about it a bit more...

 

As soon as we step inside my mum grab me in her arm so tight, and just like that all my worries go away and I can only laugh.

“Mum! Let me breath.”

She let go of me smiling widely and holing my shoulder she burst out all the motherly think she can in less than a second “Ah Yoongi! It's been so long, you so skinny, don't you eat in the city? You really need a hair cut, and- Oh who's that?”

She stops when she notice Jimin who's hiding behind me. “This is Jimin, hum, a friend from school.”

Jimin looks nervous, I should feel bad and try to make him feel more at ease but my mum is faster than I am. She come too him and hug him, not as tight as she did with me, just a warm motherly hug. Jimin cheeks are pink and I can't stop myself from smiling.

“I'm so glad to meet you Jimin, Yoongi never bring friends home, I can't wait to hear what you have to say about him. Does he do behave well? Did he already get in trouble with his teachers? you know he use to always get detention because he was sleeping in almost every of his morning class.”

“Mum.” I call to make her stop, but Jimin is already grinning, trying to restrain a laugh.

“I glad to meet you as well misses Min.” Say Jimin very politely as he bows his head.

My mum give me a questioning look and I shrug, she probably never been salute so politely before, i certainly never did.

“Wow you so well behave that's cute! You can call me Ana by the way. Come on boys you should put your stuff upstairs, I'll bring some more sheets. I guess you still have futon for Jimin upstairs, I hope it would be comfy enough.”

“Oh I'll be alright with anything don't worry mis- Ana, thank you.” Jimin say quickly, bowing again.

 

When we're both upstairs in my room Jimin sigh in relieve and I laugh. “Don't mock me you jerk!” He say hitting my shoulder with his fist, I laugh even more.

“I never saw you so uncomfortable! I mean you quite touchy and loud yourself, is it because she's a woman? Are you afraid of women?”

“Shut up, I'm not. It's just that I'm not use to... Well you saw my family and also it's _your_ mum.”

I stop laughing, is it important for him to meet my mother? I shake my head feeling my cheeks hit up at the thought.

“So this his my room. Make yourself at home.” I say as I sit on the bed. Jimin take a look around, my bedroom is definitely smaller than his, but it's big enough. It's actually the attic, my parents made it into a room for me and I'm glad because even if it's cold in winter, I really like this room. There's a lot of things everywhere and also lots of poster that I never took off from when I was younger, I'm always too lazy to redecorate and honestly I don't really care, the only people who come in my room are my mum and Hina. And now Jimin who definitely going to make fun of me but if it's the price to pay for having him in there, I don't really mind. 

Jimin touch some things, look at the photos on my desk and as predicted, laugh at my old posters of my favorite singers growing up, I do have one of Eminem just next to Girls Generation.

“Your mum look really nice.” He say when he finished snooping around.

“She is, she's the best. Her cooking isn't though, don't expect something crazy. I was the one feeding her before, now she usually bought things already made. She's worst than a lazy student, not that I complain. She never act her age, but it's cool.”

Jimin nod and is smiling at me, I like seeing him here. I never thought he would look so well around my old child things. I step forward to peck his lips because I was dying to do that since we step in.

“Boys! Is pizza ok for dinner?” Shout my mum at the end of the stairs, Jimin jerk his head on the side keeping me from joining our lips. I sigh and shout back.

“Yes mum.”

Jimin laugh at me again and I don't get my kiss. I don't know if I like having him here anymore.

 

*

 

When we come down a surprise is waiting for me and literally jump in my arms with a shout. “Oh my god Hina!” I cry half breathless. She let go of me at some point holding me by the shoulders as my mum did, smiling wide. “Oh Yoongi kun! You change so much, you didn't grow at all though.”

I roll my eyes “You didn't change so much I take it.”

She laugh and let go of me to take a look next to me, “You must be the infamous Jimin, I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm Hina.” She hold her hand to him and he take it looking amused. “Glad to meet you as well, Hina.”

We spend the night catching up and speaking, Hina, my mum, Jimin and I. Hina tells him silly things about my childhood and Jimin laugh a lot which is a good thing to hear so I don't complain. He tells my mum how lazy I am, and how they have to make me get out by force because I'm always so caught up in my music. He don't tell her about things that could make her worry and I'm quiet thankful for that.

When I'm tired of hearing them laugh at me I groan and mutter to them to shut it and Jimin lean on my shoulder grabbing me by the waist giggling. I see my mother smiling, glancing at the two of us so close as she elbow Hina next to her. She raise her eyebrows when our eyes meet and I just roll my eyes but I can't hide my smile and she knows.      I didn't talk to her about my relationship with Jimin much, I didn't even told her he was coming, but she's clever, she got it and I knew she would be fine with it. I'm happy about how good the thing are going.

It's been a long time since I've been happy like that and it feel really good.

Even if Jimin getting along with Hina and my mum so much freaks me out, because at the three of us they could easily destroy me with all the embarrassing knoledge they have of me...

  
  


We get to my room late in the night, Hina didn't stay as she would have usually because I quote 'I don't think I'm welcome in Yoongi's bed anymore, too bad I would love to sleep with Jimin.' Jimin giggled and said he didn't mind having her and I just roll my eyes and left the room. 

 

Once Jimin join me in my bedroom, I don't wait a second before I kiss Jimin. It's a soft kiss. I pass my hands under his shirt caressing his hot skin, I kiss his neck and take off his shirt. I want to share my happiness with him, because I'm in love, Jimin is in my bedroom, he get along with my family, things with his own family are getting slightly better, things are simple for the first time in forever.

Jimin seem to agrees with me because he's as gentle as I am, contrary to the last times we almost had sex in his place. This time we're both good with being slow and fluffy, and it makes me even more ecstatic because I was always the one acting all sweet with him. Maybe we even made love this time.  
  


“So that's really his why your nickname is Suga.” Whisper Jimin later on.

“What- Why?” Did he talk about that stupid think with Hina? I'm going to kill her.

“You're sweet, you try to hide it all the time with your savage look but you're especially sweet when we have sex, almost all the times we did actually. You're especially are with me at least.”

“Oh shut up, you love it don't you? So don't complain.” He laugh.

I think it's true because Jimin is never more honest than when we have sex, it make me wonder if it's only the case with me or anytime he loose himself in lust. It's the only moment when he let his feelings take over his whole body without thinking about consequences. I like it, I like Jimin most of the time but I really like him when his nothing but himself.

So we have sex again.

  
  


“Jimin.” I call when we're both sleepily and sweaty cuddling in my bed. He groan in answer so I'd know he's not asleep. 

“Why is it so hard for you to let go? Why did you keep your distance from me?”

I feel him shiver, I kind of regret asking that now, I selfishly take advantage of his vulnerability but there's never such thing as a good time for us. And i meant to ask about it earlier but it was never easy.

“Because I'm stupid and so I make stupid decision.” He murmur.

“Please don't think that, you're not stupid you're human. I which you could see how great you are.”

He hide his face in my neck and groan. “Please tell me, I won't judge you, you know that right?”

“Ok." He moan, he's still hiding in my neck. "Well you know I was dating that guy and it was kind of the trigger of lots of shit?” I nod. “I was 15 when I met him, he was 23.” I jerk my head to look at him, I never knew they had such a big age gap. “Don't say it, I know how it look. But I wanted it, everything that happened. I was so desperate for love at that time that I took what he gave me, and I felt so important that he was interested in me. I also was looking at every way possible to get out of my parents life style. He gave me what I ask for. Of course it wasn't healthy and when I think about it now I realize he was clearly abusing me. Especially when I saw Jungkook at the same age I was and think that I was just a kid like him and I know I would have loose my mind if something like that had happen to him. So my parents found out, they knew about his age, they didn't want to involve the police or whatever like most parents would have done for their kid. Instead they paid him off to leave me. So that's that. I wasn't worth that guy love or respect, I wasn't worth my parents reputation and support either, I'm not worth the trouble for them. I'm worth a couple thousand bocks, that's what I'm worth.”

He's not crying, he's not looking at me either. He just look at the ceiling his head on my arms, scratching his finger angrily.That's fucked up, but I get it now. Why he lack so much self love, why he don't even care about selling his body if he needs to do it, why he can't accept that I'm in love with him.

“Jiminie...” He don't turn his head at my whisper. “You are love, so much, don't you see that? Jungkook loves you, he won't say it but you're like his favorite person in the world. Tae loves you too, he stayed with you all those years haven't he? And your other friends do too, Hoseok loves you, not that you didn't heard it enough, he's shouting his love all the time!” I swear I saw Jimin smile a bit so I keep going “Namjoon and Jin loves you a big deal too, they missed you and were hurt when you took your distance from them but they still protect you against rumors and all. They took your friendship back with open arms. And I-” I hesitate on what to say next, his still not moving so I just say it “I love you.”

Jimin bites his lips, his eyes are watering now and so are mine. I'm getting too emotional for this kid. “I which you could see how lovable you are Jiminie. I which you could love yourself like I love you. I won't hurt you if i can avoid it, also because I'm scared of Jungkook's punches.” Jimin laugh a bit, and finally look my way still tearing up. “Would you let me love you in the mean time?”

He stares at me a few second, he open his lips to say something but give up and just nod. I wipe his tears with my thumb, smiling at him and then he kisses me.

I think we have an agreement now.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! so this is the last chapter, the next update will be the epilogue and then i wrote a really short Taekook OS.  
> i'm really glad cause it's the first time i finish a story!  
> I probably gonna take some time to correct it from the beginning when i'm done, cause often I updated some chapters to quickly and left so many mistakes in it... But to be honest if i don't update quick i won't update at all cause the more i read my work the less i'm satisfied with it.  
> Anyway, the last bit won't be to long to come depends on what bighit drop after the fucking countdown cause i won't be up to it if i'm overwhelmed by whatever it is. Damn, i can't never breath with that shit... 
> 
> Enjoy this in the meantime ^_^


	29. 'worth it' (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not related : Wow i feel like a psychic cause i called the last chapter 'let me love you' and the next day we hear the wonderful voice of Jimin sing this very words over and over <3 i just love this trailer so much, Jimin amaze me everyday...

When we get back to the city after Christmas, with our belly filed with chocolates and our bags full of gifts from my mum, we go straight to my place and find our friends all waiting for us. Apparently Jungkook called Taehyung to tell him how things went and they want to celebrate this, among other things. Like Jimin and I being a thing for real and getting better together. We did took some new years resolution implying to get our shits together.

 

Jimin decide to quit is job for good, not because his mother said so but because he doesn't feel like doing it anymore and also want to try quit the drugs. And the drugs where a big part of it, more than I knew of. It's not exactly an easy job to quit, especially because Jimin finds it hard to confront his boss because of the past with is ex. I said I could come along but he refused, he asked Jin and Namjoon instead. I tried not to feel upset, because they do act more like grown up sometimes even like our parents plus they're good at argument. I would probably loose my temper easily, I tent to do that when it comes to people I care about, so maybe I let it go. Namjoon thinks Jimin didn't want me to get more involve than I already was with his work bullshit so I didn't hold a grunge at it. He told me how it went right after anyway, apparently Jin went all layer/mother bear on the guy, he couldn't say a word back without getting slayed. 

 

 

Things are better now. My health is good. Apparently the boys talked about it with my mum because they all decide to keep me alive, she made me promise to take care of myself or else she'll come live with me. I'm almost certain Hoseok wouldn't mind it that much but it would be it's out of the question for me. Especially when Jimin is spending most of his night naked in my bed.

Also I sleep better since I don't have as much to worry about anymore. And because Jimin is a nice pillow.

There's still improvement of course as Jimin have a hard time responding to my feelings most of the time but it's ok as long as he don't shut me down again like he use to.

 

He told me he loved me once, he didn't meant to but still it felt rather awesome.

We were having pizza and movie night at his place, just the two of us. It was a drama, quiet hilarious for him, he likes making fun of me for watching these but I can't help it i'm addicted to it. I was really into it and was commenting on what the characters were doing and I felt Jimin's eyes on me so I turned to face him and tell to cut the giggling and go to sleep but he wasn't laughing at me. He was staring at with an indescribable look as he bit his lips nervously.

“What's up?” I asked gently, I thought he was having an episode.

But at my surprise he just blurt out “I love you.” He looked shock maybe more than me and took his face in his hands mumbling to himself. Once the shock pass I smiled widely and took him in my arms to kiss him on the forehead, “I know baby, it's ok you don't have to say more.” He groaned, I think he was mad at himself for making it so awkward. “I love you Jiminie.” He ease a bit and we cuddled.

“You know if you're really sick of watching drama you can just say it straight away instead of trying to distract me. I'll just do pizza night with Hoseok.” He laughed definitely feeling better “No way. The only moment when Min Suga forget his legendary swag at the door to become a real fanboy,I can't miss it.”

 

Things aren't too bad at all.

 

We both work as much as before but i don't skip meals and he don't work all night anymore. Jimin also find a job as a part time waiter in the cafe we met in. He decided to keep living with Tae and don't accept more money from his parents than the one for the school, he said he don't want to owe them more than he already do. He didn't forgave them yet, it will probably take years but the communication is way easier, with his mum at least.

 

Jungkook is more than ready to move here, he came for the audition and nailed it as excepted, since that he send us at least a Selca a day to tell us he can't wait. He will live in the school dorm as he agreed to take some correspondence classes from University and won't have time to find a job. But I'm sure he will spend more nights at Tae's and Jimin's apartment than in is school bunk. I found them three sleeping, their bodies all tangled up in Tae's bed the night he spend in the city.

Also it seem that Tae don't see him as a little brother after all, Jimin is still trying to blind himself at the sign but it's clear that him and Jungkook share more than brotherly love.

 

I'm still anxious about a lot of things, about school, the future... about life itself really. But I realize that I don't have to keep all my worry to myself, that I'm not alone, I made great friend here. The best. And maybe finally being with Jimin in a more healthy way helped a lot. I don't have to worry about what to do with my feeling as much and of course there's less change that shit happen to him during the night since he doesn't work at the club anymore. 

He still stakes drugs sometimes and tries hard to stop, it's not as easy as he thought when he first start it. As he was taking something almost every night (and day I believe). He's determined to stop, it can get really bad sometimes and he'll get mad or cry out of nowhere. In those moment the best anybody can do is try to distract him or hold him until he calms down.

But he did accepted that he needed help to, so he hang out with all of us way more and start trusting other people again. It's a good start.

 

Life doesn't figure itself out like that, we still have our problems. But when after a long day of struggle, Jimin slide himself into my sheets to curled his tiny warm body into mine while he whisper tenderly, I can forget and just be happy for what I have.

"You were right, it is worth it Suga dear."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last chapter or more epilogue!  
> Thanks for reading it i'm glad some people did cause honestly i post it to force myself to write it til the end, otherwise i never finish any of my stories. But i liked doing it so i'm sure gonna publish more stuff!  
> I did start a new Yoonmin fiction (angst) it will be in 3 part and so the chapters are longer than this one. Also i write Yoonmin One Shot (very fluffy) from time to time and I might start writing about other BTS ship/ friendship but I'm such yoonmin trash, it's harder. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! & Thanks for the kudos and comments i really appreciate it <3 It make me feel less lonely in my writing haha <3
> 
> Coming soon a OS on TeaKook. (very short tho.)


	30. 'feel good' (TaeKook OS)

**Taehyung.**

 

She called me again. This time I didn't answer, I know what she have to say, that she's sorry and she misses me so much. I'm not sure I do anymore. 

I know I still have feelings for her, she was my first relationship after all. But her calls don't make me feel good, they make me want to cry or punch someone. 

 

It have nothing to do with when Jungkook called for example. When he call even if it's just for a silly reason it'll always make me smile. 

 

Why am I comparing them?

 

Arrrg It doesn't make sense, they're so different and our relationship are also very different. I was in love with her and Jungkook is like my brother, isn't he? I feel about Jungkook just as I feel about Jimin, very deeply but not in that way.

There was time when I thought about Jimin like that though. Maybe a few years back, when he told me he liked boys, I thought that maybe I could like him. 

We shared a few drunk kisses at time, I think he was my first real kiss actually but it never felt right.

 

I wonder how I would feel if I kissed Jungkook.

But I shouldn't, I don't think he likes me that way, and it would be a kind of incest.

I'm sure it would feel good though.

 

 

**Jungkook.**

 

I shouldn't call him every time something happen in my life but I can't help him. Maybe he's my brother's best friend but is also the only person that I'm not related to and whom I want to talk to. Jimin is already in so much shit because of me and our dysfunctional family, I don't want to bother him anymore.

 

So I call Taehyung for the thousand time since they left me behind and he answer right away with his usual exited voice

"Hi Jungkookie!"

"Hey Tae."

"What's wrong?" 

I sigh, he knows me to well. So I tell him without hesitation, because his tone is always too encouraging. I tell him about my parents his they want to send me in private school, how they find me make out with my tutor in my own room, how much they're mad at Jimin because they blame him for everything that's _wrong_ with me. 

 

"Wait. You like boys?"

"Is that the only thing that bother you? I just told you they're going to send me to a fucking prison!" 

"Well if it's a all boys school and if you like boys it's not that much of punishment is it?"

"I know but, I don't care about that!"

"So why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because I didn't think it matters to you."

"Well sure I already have a gay best friend, but he don't want me to be is wing men. I could be yours!"

"I don't want you to be my wing man either, you'll be terrible anyway."

"I'll be awesome come on!"

"No you talk to much about shit and you're hotter than me they wouldn't even notice me."

"None sense, they'll choose you anytime don't worry about that, you're definitely cute. But I'm happy you think I'm hot."

"Shut up. Don't even start teasing me on that or I tell Jimin you want to pervert me."

"You don't need me for that you're going to sleep in all boys dorm you'll be perverted soon enough."

"I'm not interest in random guys in a private school."

"Oh, did you like your tutor?"

"Not really, it was more to try out, you know."

"Soooo you don't like anyone?"

"Maybe... I don't know."

"You'll let me know right?"

"I will Taetae."

"I'm sorry for you're parents Kookie. But don't worry, I'll never let them take you away, even if I have to get you out of a full secure prison on some island."

My belly is so warm when he says that and it makes me smile way too much. I always feel good after talking to him, Tae knows how to distract me from whatever is worrying me, I wish I could have him around all the time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, i'm finish! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
